What's within is what matters
by Green Cherie
Summary: Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. What will happen when she meets cold Syaoran? Back to work!
1. Not a normal day

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura, forcing herself to believe that she is a boy, finds herself falling for girls unconsciously. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**Chapter 1: Not a normal day**

Sakura tossed about on her bed. She was having another nightmare again. She sat up, gasping for breath as she tried to push her thoughts away. Pausing to check her black alarm clock, she almost tumbled out of bed in surprise. It was thirty minutes before her alarm clock would ring. The girl smiled but frowned when she remembered her nightmare. She had honey-brown-colored locks, which tumbled, around her shoulders when she stood up hurriedly. Her unique green eyes paced anxiously about for a certain object. Her wig. She put it on hastily and sighed. She didn't want to cut her hair no matter what. Her hair was her pride. She dashed off to the toilet and got ready. She then dashed to her wardrobe, which was an endless pile of boys' clothes. She looked at her reflection in a cracked mirror. She certainly looked like a boy. Without actually tripping over her feet, she managed to get some toast and hurry on her way. (A/N: The nightmare made her perky)

Sakura was in her second to the last year in the Tomoeda Arts College. No one would have figured that running, panting, sweaty Sakura in her baggy, unkempt clothes would be an art student. Sakura knew she was very early her usual time of going to school. She just didn't want to go back to sleep. Without thinking of how people would see her, nineteen-year-old Sakura, whizzed past the cars and the people in a running fever. Sakura panted, stopping carefully before a black gate with a huge Arts College written on it border. She had reached her destination.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted some people, who had also come early.

"Sakura-chan?" Her best friend, Tomoyo, said in a bewildered tone, "I hope you're feeling well."

"I am," replied Sakura, her face bright and cheerful after running, "I just felt like coming early."

Tomoyo smiled brightly at her, "I'm proud of you."

Sakura sat down on the seat beside her friend, studying Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo was certainly very beautiful. She had huge amethysts for eyes and dark violet hair that fell in ringlets past her waist.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said hesitantly, "I won't be your friend if you continue to stare at me like that." Sakura grinned slyly. She had a reputation for having an undying interest in girls. No one knew about her gender except Tomoyo and her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan, we won't mention this to Eriol-kun." Sakura said, dangerously moving to Tomoyo's face. Sakura saw her lips tightened as she moved closer and then…

"Ahem!" Coughed a professor, "Kinomoto-san, I will not tolerate such immoral doings in my class. Stay outside until further notice!" He ordered, peering at her through his glasses. Sakura, well shocked to find a professor present, staggered as she stood up.

"Well?" The professor prodded, "Get out, I said."

"But-But Sensei-" Sakura pleaded as she struggled to maintain the deepness of her voice.

"You thought wrong to think I wasn't here, Kinomoto." He smirked, "Haven't you ever wondered how I always caught you coming late?" Sakura gave up, this teacher is such a jerk, she thought as she walked past him and stood outside the classroom.

Only for a few minutes and a period, she thought happily, as she glanced at her wristwatch. Why would a professor, in his right mind, go to class earlier than his students would? She wondered. She froze when she heard footsteps coming. Oh no, she thought, now the students will see her.

"Why, Sakuragi! You're actually early!" commented one, giving her a pat on her back. Sakura smiled at the name they called her. She had changed her name to disguise her gender.

"Aren't you going inside?" Asked another, pausing to look at her.

Sakura forced herself to answer, "Nah, I got into his bad books today."

"Well," stated a laughing student, "To be sincere, you've always been." Sakura only had to glance at him sharply to make him scurry his way.

Soon, Eriol came walking in, his glasses making him a lot more mature than he really was. "Hey, Sakura!" He said, gazing at her intently, "Don't tell me…You got into trouble, didn't you? What for?"

"For the craziest reason ever!" She responded, flashing him a sly smile, "You can ask your girlfriend." She watched him nod and walk into the classroom. More students came. Twenty minutes later, classes started and she sat down beside the door to rest. The sound of coming footsteps made her froze. If the principal caught anyone out during classes, he would give them detention. Fortunately, for her, it was a stranded newcomer, who had lost his way.

"Lost?" She asked, standing up from her beggar-like position. "I can help you."

"I don't need your help." He almost barked, not even bothering to look at her. He looked at the numbers of the classrooms and kept his head down. Sakura chuckled, leaning on the door of her classroom to conceal its number. He trudged to each classroom and arrived to the last one – the one she was leaning on.

"Move aside." He growled under his breath, finally raising his head so that he could see the object obstructing him. Suddenly, Sakura found out he was very tall, judging from how his head obstructed the light from a window. For a moment, his hair gained a dark color as well as his eyes.

"Onii-chan…" Sakura mumbled, her eyes widening and her back well pressed to the door.

The head moved again, retrieving its original color and Sakura returned to her normal state as well. He had chocolate-brown messy hair and deep menacing amber eyes. He scowled, "I'm not kidding. Move aside and you'll live."

Sakura stood on her tiptoes, raising her chin to give the impression that she was tall as well. "Give me your name and I'll move." She said without flinching. Being a tomboy, she knew how to fight. Besides, she was bored.

"Kinomoto-san!" The teacher yelled, tugging the door open. Sakura fell backwards as she had been leaning on it the whole time. She landed with a loud thud. The class burst out laughing. "What is the meaning of this?" He reprimanded.

"…New kid." Sakura muttered under her breath, standing up. The new student appeared behind her and gave the professor some papers.

"Okay, class." He silenced them with a wave of a hand. "We have a new student – A loud 'Ohayo' for Li Syaoran. He's a foreign student from Hong Kong."

"Ohayo!" The class welcomed. However, it was the girls whose voices most heard that giggled when he glanced up at them.

The professor continued when he noticed Syaoran made no response, "Li-sama, take that seat beside Daidouji-san." He looked at Tomoyo who raised her hand diligently. Syaoran walked towards his new seat, his eyes concealed under his long messy bangs.

Syaoran studied his classmates as the professor lectured on the thesis of the human creativity. He had already learnt it by heart and the professor was explaining it wrongly. He focused on the Daidouji girl beside him. She was certainly beautiful with her peaceful and sacrificing facial expression. She caught him staring and smiled warmly. Syaoran did not return her warmth, seeing that she was one of those happy people he detested. He shifted his focus to the person behind her, a blue-black-haired boy with glasses. The boy had a nonsensical smile on his face, Syaoran scowled at him; the boy had his full attention on the Daidouji girl. They must be lovers, he thought. Being thoroughly bored, he thought of the kid standing beside the door. (A/N: Picture a boy with a sheepish grin on his face as he annoys a person taller than him…Do you picture a kid.) The bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"That was quick." He muttered to himself. He checked his schedule for his next period. He had Painting next. He found himself obstructed by the same kid on the door. "What're you still doing here?"

"None of your business." Sakura declared, looking directly at him. She wanted to follow this guy in case he got lost again. She was being nice.

"Whatever." Syaoran muttered angrily. He studied his schedule and took the stairs to get to the exact level of the Painting class. He halted when he got to the top; he stared helplessly as there were too many classrooms on that floor. Walking to each classroom, he noticed soft scurrying footsteps behind him. He walked behind the corner to catch his stalker.

"Hey!" The captive hissed as Syaoran twisted her arm and held her down, "I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah? Are you the kid that was annoying me earlier?" He asked, twisting the arm harder. Sakura chuckled. Syaoran glanced anxiously. She retaliated, turning around and pinning him to the floor with his arm now twisted by her.

"Tell me what class you're having." Sakura prodded, twisting it more. Syaoran swore.

"Painting." He answered, hoping the kid would leave him alone. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm helping you – they don't call me the 'New student helper' for nothing ya know," She said, keeping her grip tightly.

"More like the 'New student stalker', if you ask me." He muttered angrily, "Let me go!" He wondered how the kid outsmarted him as he even managed to fight him.

Sakura released him, "Painting is in the other building," She smiled wryly, "You don't need my help, eh?" Syaoran had to scowl.

"The school is pretty much all about arts," Sakura chatted away as she led him to her class, "We have singing classes, Acting classes, photography even Painting-"

"I am aware of that." Syaoran interrupted. He glanced around the campus as they walked in silence. "Are you skipping classes?"

Sakura laughed, "Never mind, I'm only here for two things."

"What?" He asked, feeling curious.

She turned to face him, "The girls and…I won't tell you the other one." She turned around and started walking again, entering a building with Syaoran. "Girls here are very pretty.

"Yeah, I guess." Syaoran stated in a bored tone. He couldn't believe the kid, as much as he looked innocent, was interested in girls. "Don't get your hopes up. Girls prefer their guys muscular, tall and masculine." He implied, mocking the fact that Sakura wasn't handsome but cute and wasn't taller than the girls.

Sakura smiled secretly to herself. So he notices, she thought. She felt a bit small though, Syaoran was a foot and more, taller than her. They walked past some classrooms and took the stairs. Sakura took him to Painting class. They stopped at the door.

"So what do you have after this, the next, and the one after that?" Sakura asked, knowing there'll be recess after three periods. Syaoran looked at her blankly.

"Like I said, I don't need your help – I already know." He added hastily, noticing the kid look placid. "Why don't you go to your own class, kid?"

"It's Kinomoto, you Li!" She reacted. Remembering Touya taunt her the same way as Syaoran did, she stamped on his leg hard. She stepped back, surprised at her response. Syaoran was bobbing up and down in pain. Tears' blurring her sight as she remembers her brother, Sakura runs off, leaving an infuriated Syaoran clutching his foot.

"Kinomoto, you stupid kid!" He yelled after her.

"Excuse me," A teacher said quietly, staring at Syaoran with wide eyes. "This is a painting class where students need silence to issue out their inspiration."

"Sorry, Sensei," Syaoran said glumly, "I got lost and…I'm a new student."

"Ok," The teacher replied, taking the papers Syaoran gave him, "Come in." He turned to his class and told Syaoran to sit. Syaoran wondered why he didn't introduce him to the class.

"Onii-chan, I'm sorry…" Sakura sobbed, hugging her knees together. She stood up fervently, ridding her face of tears, "Boys don't cry." She walked to her next class: Singing.

**Recess**

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura who glanced at her in surprise. "Where were you?" She said a bit louder.

"Showing the new student around." Sakura mumbled, holding her chopsticks with guilty conscience. She knew Syaoran would be angry. She didn't even apologize.

"I told you, you shouldn't have acted like that in the first place. Sensei made you go out." Tomoyo scolded. Eriol nodded behind her.

"You even came early." He said his arm around Tomoyo as they sat on benches eating.

"It doesn't matter," Sakura responded exasperatedly. She caught sight of Syaoran who was on the lookout for her. "Hide me." It was too late. Syaoran had seen her, too.

"Kinomoto!"

"Oh great!" Sakura muttered. Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances.

"What exactly did you do now, Sakuragi?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran was getting closer.

"He called me kid – I stomped on his leg."

"Like your Onii-chan…?" Tomoyo said confused.

"I owe you a fight," Syaoran said through clenched teeth, pulling Sakura up by her collar. "Who do you think you are that you can stomp me like that."

"Eriol-kun, stop him!" Tomoyo urged, afraid for Sakura.

Sakura struggled. She was almost choking. His hold on her collar was strong. She had to do something. "Li, your zip is open." She rasped, nodding to the direction of his baggy trousers.

Syaoran looked down instantly only to realize she had fooled him. "You -" He couldn't continue. Sakura punched him on his abdomen. She looked round in uncertainty. The other students did not notice. She knocked him to the ground. He stood up fervently. Eriol stood between them.

"You guys should stop." He said firmly.

"Sorry," Sakura said sheepishly, "I got carried away. You want to join us?"

Syaoran's remained worked up. He couldn't understand how the kid always managed to defeat him.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol," Eriol said with a smile, "This is my girlfriend, Daidouji Tomoyo."

Syaoran nodded as he sat down contemptuously. "You should warn your friend. I could kill him if he's not careful."

"You mean Sakura-gi?" Tomoyo added hastily.

"Whatever he's called." Syaoran almost spat.

Sakura stared at him with a wry grin. Perhaps she shouldn't annoy him that much, she thought. "Just call me 'New student helper', at your service."

"For starters, give me that!" He yanked her noodles away and began gulping it all.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. Eriol and Tomoyo hold her back. Sakura felt sure that Syaoran would change something in her life and she must prevent that. Like Touya would.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good? Great? Don't forget to review! 

With lots of greeny love,

Green Cherie


	2. A friend

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura, forcing herself to believe that she is a boy, finds herself falling for girls unconsciously. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**Chapter 2: A Friend**

"Will you stop staring at me?!" Syaoran hissed, walking beside Sakura who turned her head in innocent pretense.

"Sorry," She stopped and nudged him, "You…aren't always this cranky, are you?"

"No!" He yelled, glaring at her. They had been walking for twenty minutes now, trying to find the men's toilet. He was a fool again to believe the kid had a normal brain on his shoulders. "How could a so-called 'New student helper' not know where – Oh man!" He hopped in an unmanly fashion, still glaring at her.

"I'm sorry! Okay! Its just that-" She raises an eyebrow as he leans on a wall, frontal plane, "It serves you right – You ate my noodles."

"Never mind! I can do it outside!" He roared, pushing her away in a frantic effort to get out.

Sakura's arms shot up, "NO! That's disgusting! You can't!"

"What?" He said, through gritted teeth, stopping. "I'm talking to a guy here who hasn't practically used the bathroom. What do you want me to do, kid?!" He dashed off.

Sakura gaped and shook herself mentally. Okay, so she had never set foot in the boys' toilet and she never attempted to find its location; he didn't have to call her a kid, she thought, as she ran after him. "Now where could he…" She trailed off, hearing girls' shrieks and giggles, "Oh, he so did not – Li, you baka!" She yelled thinking he actually did it _there._

The girls, she saw, were surrounding him, giggling and trying to grab him. Syaoran tried pushing his way out of them but failed. He caught sight of Sakura. "Sakuragi!" He yelled, flinging a girl who grabbed his butt. Many girls replaced the poor girl.

"Babes!" Sakura yelled in her most masculine voice, "I got hold of very useful information, stating that," She pointed at Syaoran, "He likes his girls with black lipstick on!"

"He does?!" The girls around him ask in a chorus, glancing at Syaoran in surprise.

"Noooo!" A girl shrieked, "Where am I going to get a black lipstick?" The other girls discarded their attentions to Syaoran for a hysterical search for a black lipstick. Syaoran, seeing them distracted, disappeared behind them with the help of Sakura who had pulled him away. They ran without direction, afraid the mob would realize the desertion of their object of Syaoran.

"You alright?" She asked, gasping for breath. She looked round their surroundings and flushed hotly. They were in the men's toilet.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Syaoran exclaimed, running to a urinal. Sakura looked away, immediately, her cheeks burning scarlet.

"I'll keep watch." She mumbled softly, hearing him moan. "Gross…"

"What's that you said?" Syaoran asked in a pleasant tone, zipping his pants.

Sakura grumbled, "Nothing. Can we go now?" She was glad they were the only ones there. One guy was enough.

"You should know the location by now, eh, kid?" He uttered with nonchalance, washing his hands, "Hasn't the recess ended yet?"

"Not yet. Don't forget – you owe me for saving you." She responded as Syaoran and she left the bathroom.

"Oh. That's right." He scowled, "You're the reason I got into trouble in the first place!" He blocked her. "I've never had such mixed up day in my life!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sakura asked in a hopeful tone. Her shoulders drooped as he gave a forbidding glance.

"Trust me – It ain't good." He looked down at her, "As much as I despise you, maybe I could spare you some cash or…" He broke off hesitantly and turned away.

"Yeah? C'mon tell me!" She prodded. Suddenly, it dawned on her. "You need a friend?"

"No!" He responded, his knuckles whitening. "I – I just need someone to help me around the campus."

Sakura gave a muffled chuckle, confused at whether she should comply. She remembered what Touya had told her: _"Don't ever trust a guy like this again!" _For months she had wondered at his statement, whether it was about never trusting a guy too much or never trusting guys. "I'll be glad to." She smiled when Syaoran's shoulders relaxed. Maybe it's not such a bad idea, she thought amiably.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" He asked as they walked back to where Tomoyo and Eriol were.

"As I had said earlier, the girls and – don't laugh – Singing." Sakura turned her head sharply to catch any sign of laughter. There was none.

"Why not? It's not bad as long as no one forces you to do it." Syaoran muttered in an agreeable tone.

Sakura was surprised at his indifference, "How about you? I bet Art school wasn't exactly the first thing that you thought of entering."

"You're right. My parents had this sort of dominant behavior whereas they would choose careers for me. I was foolish enough to comply with their expectations," He sighed deeply, "I fulfilled their every whim and now, I've earned my freedom – Art school, I knew, would bring out the real person in me. I'm in Liberal arts department."

Sakura was just about to utter some words of comfort when the bell rang. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said hastily.

"Tomorrow? Why not after school?" He asked, making a slight scowl.

"I'm busy – part-time jobs." She added with a serious look, "You know your way around, right?"

He nodded, not attempting to move from his position.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Move! Teachers are more irritable after recess!" She yelled from a distance.

"Oh, right!" Syaoran mumbled, running drastically to his class, wondering how and why he had made friends with the kid. Oh well, he thought, maybe it's not such a bad idea.

_**After school…**_

"Hey, kid!" He called, catching a glimpse of Sakura on her way to her jobs. She waited for him.

"What is it? I gotta go, man…" She said, tapping her foot impatiently. She waved at Tomoyo and Eriol before finally spinning around to look at him.

He was stunned at first at the intensity of the green in her eyes. '…Like something's hidden'. Snapping out of his thoughts, Syaoran folded his arms, "Need a lift?"

Sakura seemed hesitant, "How old are you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Twenty-two." He watched her twitched. "What's wrong? I told you I had to please my parents first."

"Oh yeah…Umm…My work is just around the corner, so it's no trouble at all, dude." She replied and then glanced at her watch, "Okay, my time's up! See ya!"

Syaoran watched her leave. He didn't want to go home directly after school. His mother would be there, ready to change his mind about going to Art school before finally working at his company as its heir. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"Hey, it's the new guy." A brown-haired boy said to his friend, a raven-haired boy. "Hey, man, wanna hang with us?"

Syaoran looked at them with scrutiny. They didn't look bad at all: More like friendly and outgoing, "Sure. Where are you off to?"

"The pizza place. We're hungry." The black-haired boy replied. "I'm Alex Wong. My buddy, here, is Max Deere."

"Syaoran Li." Syaoran replied, shaking hands with them. They rode in his SUV (limited edition).

"So Sakuragi has been showing you around…" Alex said with a smile. They were seated near the door. Max ordered their pizza. "He's a weird guy but good. He didn't show me where the toilet was though. I had to find it myself. Let me guess…He didn't feel you in on the campus going-on, did he now?"

Syaoran smirked, so Sakuragi didn't really know where the toilet was, "No. He just told me about the subjects and stuff."

"That's just like him." Alex replied, nodding his head, "There are rumors that he's a ghost."

Syaoran choked on his beverage, "What?!"

"It's true…or something like that." Max joined in, bringing a pizza with him.

"On our first days in Art College, he would show us around and then, the next day, we couldn't find him. He probably told you that he was in Singing Department, right?" Alex paused briefly to see Syaoran nodding, "We enquired the students in the Singing Department. They never met a guy named Sakuragi Kinomoto and if they happen to have lied…We would've known because they always broadcast each student in the Singing Department."

Syaoran was shock-stricken. "What if he enrolled for private lessons?"

"It's still the same. ALL students in the Singing Department are broadcasted – Besides, there is only one student who gets private lessons."

"Who?" Syaoran asked, staring at both Alex and Max. Alex looked at Max, urging him to continue for him.

Max took a deep breath, "It's a girl name Cherry…something like that. She must be really rich – Private lessons are very expensive. We've heard her voice…It was beautiful."

"You've never seen her?" Syaoran asked again, his eyebrows rose in amazement. Alex knocked him on the head.

"No – Hey! We're talking about Sakuragi here, not the rich babe!"

Max shook his head in mock-disappointment, "Just like Sakuragi…Always talking about girls…"

"So," Syaoran said, changing the subject, "You really think he's a ghost?"

"Of course! Listen, he told you that he can't hang out with you after school, right?" Alex asked, grinning like crazy.

"Yeah…"

"Then that proves it!" Max grinned identically. It was only then that Syaoran noticed that they were identical twins.

"Well! This must be awkward!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. The three guys turned to see Sakura in her waiter uniform. "A ghost working at a restaurant, eh, Yamazaki Takashi and Tsukasa? And Li Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked puzzledly at Sakura, then at Alex and then, at Max. "What-"

"Here's your ketchup." Sakura said in a business tone, and hurried to another customer.

"Alex? Max?" Syaoran stuttered, "What's the meaning of this?"

The two culprits smiled guiltily, "We...uh...Lied. We're Takashi and Tsukasa Yamazaki-"

"The world famous twin-liars." Sakura said, as she passed them on her way to the kitchen.

* * *

How was it? Great? Don't forget to review!  
A/N: I couldn't bear to leave out the lying twins...hehe!

With lots of Greeny Love,  
Green Cherie


	3. More about Sakuragi

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura, forcing herself to believe that she is a boy, finds herself falling for girls unconsciously. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**Chapter 3: More about Sakuragi**

"How-?" Syaoran stuttered for the fifth time, shaking his head credulously.

"What's not to understand?" Sakura grumbled, looking at her watch, "You can't have possibly believed them…" She gasped when she saw his bewilderment, "Oh Li! A ghost showing around new students? Takashi-kun and Tsukasa-kun are born liars and they're particularly intrigued with my story. Seeing as how I act and say the same thing whenever I show new students around."

"Why's that?" Syaoran asked, relaxing. Takashi and Tsukasa had left earlier. Syaoran made a mental note to avoid them at all cost. Now that Sakura had finished with her shift, he wanted to know what it was all for.

"Look, I made a deal with the principal, okay? At first, it was all fine and dandy but, I got fed up with it and-"

"A deal?" He asked again, looking at Sakura with suspicion.

Sakura stood up indignantly. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm late for another part-time job!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he stood up slowly, "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow!" He took a deep breath, "Sorry for wasting your time…" With that, he went out.

"Who does he think he is?!" Muttered Sakura under her breath. She looked at her watch and fled, being late for work.

"Gomene, Gomena-sai!" She said, bowing her head slightly as she apologized for her tardiness. The employer, a plump woman in her thirties, refuse.

"No, Kinomoto-san, I've had it! You've been late the minute you started working here. That's not all! You've been tripping even by just standing straight to give a customer his receipt. I've had

"Please, I really can't help it…" Sakura begged, chewing on her lip as the woman shakes her head stubbornly.

"Sorry, but you can't work here any longer." The woman declared, shoving her out of the shop.

Sakura sighed deeply. As a compensation for a rough day, she buys herself an ice cream and a pink balloon – avoiding the baffled expressions of the passersby. 'Yeah, yeah… Stare all you want. A girl dressed as a boy still has a right to ice cream and pink balloons.' Heading off to the park, she quickly checks her scheduled part-time jobs.

She always managed to balance her three part-time jobs and school. Now that she lost her job as a cash register, she would have to work extra hours as a waiter for the Pizza place and a singer for a club (A/N: She sings as a girl there). Yeah, life was sweet, she though glumly. Sitting on a swing, she catches a glimpse of a seven-year-old boy clutching his younger sister by the hand. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened two years ago just after her father had died in a car accident.

_**Flashback**_

"_Don't go, Kaijuu! I don't trust him." Touya warned, he grasped her arm tightly._

"_Don't call me Kaijuu!" Sakura yelled, stomping on his foot, "I have the right to date whom I like and you can't do anything about it!"_

"_Okay then, Sakura, if you trust him that much, why don't you bring him home to meet me?" He loosened his grip on her._

"_You'd kill him if I did!" She yelled, thoroughly annoyed. She yanked her hand away from him, "Otou-san would've understood - You've never trusted me enough to choose whom I want…" She burst into tears and ran out of the house. _

**G-R-E-E-N **(A/N: Don't mind me. I just love the color GREEN!)

"_Darren-kun," Sakura murmured. Darren had seen her and welcomed her into his arms. _

"_It's alright, Sakura-chan, all big brothers act like that," he soothed, running his hand through her hair, "Come, I know this awesome place where we can be alone."_

_Sakura nodded, unaware of the dangers that lie in wait for her. They arrived at a flat on an abandoned street. Sakura became nervous._

"_No! Darren-"_

"_Don't worry, babe, I promise I won't hurt you." He grabbed her hands and dragged her to the door. _

"_No! Don't!" Sakura screamed, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Darren was well stronger than she was. _

"_Hush." Darren murmured, bringing his lips close to hers. Sakura dodged him, screaming for help. _

"_Shut the hell up!" He yelled, striking her on the cheek. He altered when she stopped, her eyes widened and red. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Touya knocked him to the ground._

"_You'll be sorrier that you'll ever be when I get through with you." Touya hissed through clenched teeth. He reached to Sakura._

"_Onii-chan, I was so scared." Sakura whimpered. She hugged Touya, grateful for his rescue. Touya hastily refrained from her embrace._

"_Sakura, run…He has a gun-" He shoved her away, "Run!"_

_Sakura blinked back her tears as she ran for her life down and entered an alley. She hid behind a trashcan. Hearing swift footsteps, she peeked over the lid. _

"_Onii-chan! Over here!" She yelled, catching a glimpse of Touya. He rushed over to her. "I'm sorry…I can't fight. He has a gun and-"_

"_No, Onii-chan, I'm the one who's sorry…" Sakura murmured softly_

"_You can't hide from me!" Darren's vehement voice rang through the alley. _

_Touya took a deep breath and looked at Sakura with determination, "Stay here. Whatever happens, you must know that I love you and…" His voice started shaking, "I'll always be with you no matter h-how this'll turn out in the end."_

_Sakura face whitened, "No… Don't..." Her tears stopped her from talking. Touya rose up from their hiding place, with a crowbar he had picked up hidden behind his back._

"_You can't hurt Sakura." Touya said firmly. His grip on the crowbar tightening. Darren laughed darkly._

"_That's quite hard to believe – Seeing as I'm the one with the gun." He waved the gun at Touya's direction. "Any last words?"_

"_Darren, DON"T!" Sakura yelled, rising from her position. She knew Touya needed Darren distracted._

"_Oh, babe, I was going to deal with you later and-" Darren couldn't continue. Touya's aim was very accurate. He hit Darren skillfully on the head. Darren fell to the ground unconscious._

"_Sakura, are you alright?" Touya asked. He looked at her solemnly and watched her nod. "Good. Find a phone booth and call for help. Fast. He's coming around." _

_Sakura nodded again. She almost left the alley when she heard a gunshot. Only one word crossed her mind: Onii-chan. She ran back only to find Darren staggering to keep his balance and Touya gasping for breath as blood trickled from his chest._

"_GO!" He yelled as he reeled towards Darren who was still weak. Sakura found herself running even as she heard another gunshot. After some minutes, she caught sight of a phone booth and dialed for help. She hurried back to see Touya, hoping against hope that he was still alive._

_She saw Touya, his back leaning on the wall of the alley, his breathing slow and irregular. Darren was lying on the ground lifelessly. All around were small pools of blood. Sakura rushed over to her brother._

"_Onii-chan, don't leave me…" Sakura sobbed. Her hands moved to the wound in a shaky act of disbelief. How could I have caused all this? She thought with remorse._

"_I know," He uttered softly, turning to look at Sakura fully, "If I could, I wouldn't leave __**ever**__." He gave a bitter feeble laugh, "My Kaijuu couldn't take care of herself even if her life depended on it."_

"_Hey…" Sakura mumbled, giving a weak smile. She laughed silently, "I can take care of myself – you just haven't given me a chance to prove it yet."_

"_No, you're a girl. Darn it, I wanted a brother!" He closed his eyes and sighed. "A boy can always take care of himself – I told mother…Why…"_

_Sakura held her breath anxiously, her brother had started talking jumbled in a feverish garble. She was losing him._

_Breathing difficultly, he spoke again, "Don't ever trust a guy like this again!" Wincing with pain, he bent his head, "I won't be able to kill him because I won't be there…"_

"_ONII-CHAN!" Sakura yelled, tears falling rapidly, "The paramedics are coming, hang on!"_

_Touya smiled faintly, "I'll greet Mom and Dad for you…I'll tell them you're fine…Sakura…Kaijuu – I…"_

_Sakura watched as his breathing slowed down. She bit her lip, tears stopped as his smile relaxed and his shoulders drooped. Touya was gone._

"_Onii-chan!" She wailed. She was alone. Her mother and father had left. Now, Touya. She felt a part of her die along with him._

_**Flashback ended**_

Sakura felt herself snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden sobbing of the small girl. The brother did his best to comfort her but to no avail. Sakura looked at her balloon and felt a pang of kindness.

"Here, you can have it…" She said, extending the balloon's thread out for the brother to get.

"Thanks." The boy replied, giving it to his sister who stopped.

"No problem." Sakura smiled, and walked away.

_**The Next Day**_

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo called to her at recess. Sakura stopped to wait for her. "Have you seen Eriol-kun?" She asked her eyes widened in anticipation.

Sakura smiled, "I saw him headed to the canteen."

Tomoyo gave a tired smile. "Why would he when I brought lunch for both of us?" She hurried off.

Sakura sighed deeply. Tomoyo had stopped prodding her to model the moment Eriol had stepped into their lives. Weird enough, Tomoyo had also stopped spending time with Sakura. 'Stupid Eriol' she thought glumly, even though she knew she didn't mean it.

"Hey, kid!" Syaoran called, catching up to her.

"Hey to you, too." Sakura said, still looking at where Tomoyo had last been to avoid his gaze. She knew Syaoran was staring at her. His Amber eyes had always given her the shivers. They sat on their bench.

"It must be hard…" He said with hesitation.

"What?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. She turned her head to look at him. They sat so close to each other; she could feel him inhale deeply.

"I haven't experienced it, but – I think I know how you feel…" He looked at her with emphatic eyes, "To have the one you love in the arms of another."

"You…" Sakura felt like pummeling him to the ground from sheer exasperation. "I don't love Tomoyo-chan – I do but not in the way that you-"

"It's better this way. They're both happy." Syaoran stated, nodding his head with utmost difficulty. He wondered why and how he was acting quite beside himself; feeling pity for the kid and all that.

"Oh, I give up." Sakura muttered. She felt him cringe and looked at the object of his perusal. The Yamazaki brothers headed their way.

"Sakuragi and Syaoran, what a surprise!"

"Really? That's hard to believe!" Sakura responded, glad of their company. She needed any distraction from thinking of the closeness of a male's body to hers - Not just any body…a hot muscular body at that.

"I don't want to hear this…" Syaoran grumbled, knowing he'll believe any garbage they tell him.

"What'd he say?" Tsukasa asked, peering at him with a broad grin.

"Nothing. What were you guys about to say?" Sakura responded for him. She shifted to break the contact between the two of them.

"We've seen Cherry." Takashi declared, his eyes twinkling.

Sakura paled at his words. She was sure that the twins didn't know her secret. "Oh, really?" She kept her voice from quivering.

"Yes, really." Takashi nodded.

"Sakuragi should know, Syaoran." Tsukasa smiled with a knowing wink.

"He does? Know what?" Syaoran asked, utterly confused.

Sakura shook her head. "Syaoran, don't believe-"

"It all started when we investigated his files-"

"Hey, that's confidential!" Sakura protested, "Why's it always about me-?"

"ANYWAY," Takashi continued, a bit upset that he was interrupted, "We have solved the riddle to why Sakuragi here," Nods at Sakura's direction, "doesn't have his name in the singers' department because he-"

"He takes private lessons WITH Cherry!" Tsukasa finished for him. For some minutes, silence settled upon them.

"I don't-" Syaoran began, baffled and perplexed.

"WAIT!" Sakura exclaimed, her chest heaving with sudden disbelief. If the twins knew that then they practically knew that Sakura was Cherry herself and – 'Wait a second, they ARE liars so…they thought they're lying but are actually telling the truth so…' Sakura fell back to reality with a thud. The thud came in the form of a girl's shout.

"Oops, Chiharu-chan! Uh-Oh!" They both gulped. The girl came running for them. The twins ran for their lives.

"Gomene!" The girl apologized, bowing low and glancing hastily after them. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Syaoran said, after Chiharu left. "I don't understand."

Sakura's hands fidgeted secretly in the attempt to search for a near-to the-truth answer. She sighed. "I…uh…Cherry's my partner."

"Huh?" Syaoran asked quizzically.

"We…do duets together. Our trainer says our voices blend perfectly." Sakura said more confidently.

"Ok…" Syaoran mumbled. "What does she look like?"

"It doesn't matter," Sakura stated. "I just hope you understand now."

"Yeah…I think."

**

* * *

** What's this? Is Syaoran developing an interest on Cherry?? 

….I'm sorry this chapter isn't as funny as the previous ones…I just felt like explaining a bit. Umm…tell me if you're still confused. I'll do something about it…

Oh and I just wanted to ask (I'm a first-timer, so…)

I want Sakura to sing in a scene…but can I do that? Put music lyrics is what I mean.

With lots of greeny love,

Green Cherie


	4. Bonding Time

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura, forcing herself to believe that she is a boy, finds herself falling for girls unconsciously. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**A/N: **Gomen! I forgot to thank my reviewers! Thank you so very much!! Maybe I should reward you guys with a long and funny chapter… :D Well, let's see…

**Chapter 4: Bonding Time**

Syaoran looked forward to school. For one thing, it meant having a weird time with Sakura and sometimes, Takashi and Tsukasa. Although he always ended up being completely confused, he didn't care. He had never felt more alive in his entire life. Another thing he liked about school was that it meant avoiding his mother who would never fail to remind him of the duties that await him.

"Syaoran, my son, how long will you prolong attending this - this Art school." She said with a slight hint of vexation in her voice.

"As long as I want, Mother." He replied, stressing the word 'Mother' to show his exasperation. It was like fire clashing with fire, they were going nowhere with it. Syaoran had had enough of his mother's constant nagging. His mother, Yelan, thought her son was just being lazy. Both stirred anger.

It was no wonder that he practically burst that Friday of his first week in school. His mother had reminded him again.

"Listen, Mother," Syaoran said slowly, controlling his voice with difficulty, "I earned the freedom to make my own choices."

"Freedom? You were mainly proving yourself capable of running the company."

Syaoran clenched his fists, "You mean all that…"

His mother nodded, "The clan wanted to see how you can handle pressure – the Medical degree, Business Administration and Management degree that you've achieved, were all for it."

Syaoran felt his world crashing upon his shoulders. How could any mother do that to her son? he thought angrily. "I'm not going to stand for any of this! I don't care if you disown me – I don't care about the clan!"

With that, he stormed out of his house. Yelan could hear the tires screeching across the street.

"Oh, Mamoru…" She said, looking at her husband's photograph, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

Syaoran sped his car around the corner, his pulse racing madly. He felt so used. So, he was just fulfilling every whim of the clan. Swearing profusely, he went to the nearest nightclub.

"Get me the strongest drink you have." Syaoran mumbles at the bartender, taking a seat. A woman sat beside him.

"You must have problems. I can help."

Syaoran looked at her and suddenly wished he hadn't. She had only a bikini on under a fur coat, her tousled mob of red hair tied with a red ribbon. She smiled with false concern. Syaoran looked away.

"Five more of this." Syaoran said to the bartender, gulping down his drink in a hasty effort. The woman left his side after a while. "Keep it coming."

It wasn't long before he was well intoxicated. He inclined on the table surrounded by the empty glasses. It must be dark, he thought, for the people seem to have multiplied. Before slipping into unconsciousness, he heard the voice of an angel singing a song. He swung his head to gaze at her. The source, a prettily dressed girl with brown hair. However, he didn't see her face clearly. The spotlight made sure the other features on her face were invisible. Finishing his last cup, Syaoran blacked out.

Sakura could not believe what she saw. Singing on the platform every night for the past ten months, she never counted on seeing someone she knew in that bar. Even Tomoyo never went there – but then again, she wouldn't after what had happened last year.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura, I'm so glad you're still going to wear girls' clothes now and then." Tomoyo stated, her eyes going gaga over Sakura in a miniskirt. They entered the club._

"_Hey there, beautiful." Said a drunkard, he put both arms on Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo's bodyguard ladies also attracted attention. The next thing they knew, the whole club had risen into chaos._

"_Look!" The manager yelled in desperation once he managed to get Sakura and Tomoyo aside. "You shouldn't have entered here looking like that with them bodyguard ladies of yours! – See what you've caused! I give you chance, Kinomoto-san, just don't bring your friend here."_

_Sakura had no choice but to comply. Luckily, Tomoyo was a true friend._

"_Don't worry about me, Sakura-chan," She said amiably when they were outside, "I'll still be able to design the dresses you'll use there, ne?" _

_Sakura nodded._

_**Flashback Ended**_

Ever since that incident, Sakura always wore boys' clothes when entering and leaving the club.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she listened to the melody. She wondered why Syaoran would get him drunk – but it only made her impatience worse as she had fifteen more songs to go. She made a brief eye contact with him and hoped he didn't recognize her. Wincing slightly, she saw him faint, his head falling drowsily on the table. Turning her attention away, she focused on the song.

**Hours Later**

Sakura sighed, bending over Syaoran as he slumped over the table. The bartender saw her anxiety.

"Nasty piece of work, he is," The bartender told her, shaking his head in disapproval, "He must have had a rough day – Do you know him?" He asked, noticing her concern.

"Yeah…" Sakura responded. "What did you say he had?"

"Pretty powerful stuff." He said, "One cup of it should have knocked him flat out – He took six. What are you planning to do?" He knew Sakura was a girl. Most of the employees there did.

Sakura shrugged, "Take him home? Oh, dash! I don't know where he lives."

"Well, don't leave him here, girlie. You see those men over there?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to discover baddies in black leather clothing with ghastly tattoos over their exposed arms. "Uh-huh?"

"They beat up any drunk passed out people, steal their valuables and drop them mercilessly at some vile place. Trust me; your friend here will never look the same EVER."

Sakura glanced at Syaoran in compassion as he mumbled inaudibly, "B-but I can't bring him to my house."

"Pity, such a handsome boy…" The bartender mumbled loud enough for Sakura to hear and turned away, smiling to himself. 'Such a pretty girl, too.' He thought

"Only because you remind me of Touya…" Sakura said slowly, heaving a sigh. She propped him on her shoulder, groaning at the sudden weight added to her fragile structure. She staggered to the exit. The bartender called after her.

"He has a car!"

"I don't know how to drive!" She half yelled and half moaned. She opened the door with her leg and gasped at the car facing her. 'No wonder even the bartender knows.' She sighed, hailing for a taxi. The taxi soon came.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran felt the blinding sunlight on his brow. He peeked over his heavy eyelids, bringing his hand to shield the light. He stirred awake, gradually realizing he wasn't in his bedroom or his bed for that matter. His head perked up, as he was wide-awake. He looked at the blue duvet sheets and the white walled room.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly, there was a muffled reply, "On top of me – Get off!"

Syaoran leapt out off the single bed in surprise, "Sakuragi?" He asked, and then winced as he discovered he had an awful headache. He kept his balance and scrutinized the body that sat up on the bed.

"Ow…" Sakura groaned, stretching herself fully as she glared hard at him, "…and this is what I get for being a Good Samaritan…" She stretched some more. A few cracking sounds were be heard.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked gruffly, the headache was taking effect.

Sakura looked at him exasperatedly but immediately changed when she saw him stumble forwards, "I see you have a headache – Fine, I'll lecture you later. Come." She led him to the kitchen and sat him on a dining chair. She took a cup of water and put some spoonfuls of honey in it.

"What's that?" He asked, looking at the cup suspiciously. He groaned when he heard his cell ring. Grabbing it from inside his pockets, he winced when he saw it was his mother's number. He threw it to the floor and smashed it with his foot.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, "Here, honeyed water for your headache - don't break it." She said, extending the glass to him. She took a dustpan and pre-occupied herself with cleaning the broken pieces. "What a waste…" She muttered to herself.

After some minutes, he felt much better. "So what happened? Where am I?"

Sakura took a deep breath, "You blacked out and I brought you here. You owe me the cab fee."

"Wait – What were you doing there?" He asked his eyes closed as he leaned back on the chair.

Sakura stuttered, "I…uh…work there."

"You do?" He asked, his eyes opened and stared at the ceiling, "Then, you must know the girl singing there, right?"

Sakura cringed, "A girl singing?" She repeated, trying to think of a possible answer.

"She had the most beautiful voice…I just want to know her name."

"Next thing you know, you'll be asking for her number…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Eh? What did you say?" Syaoran asked, looking at her soberly.

"Nothing…" Sakura replied, then remembered something, "You! Do you know have any idea how much I suffered last night?"

"No…What happened?" Syaoran asked with a sarcastic smile, "I did pass out, you know."

Sakura groaned, "It was awful! I carried you to the bed – you're too heavy – I swung you to the side since you were leaning on me too much, then suddenly I slipped and you fell on me! I slept throughout last night in the same position, with you on top of me! Oh, my limbs almost died!"

Syaoran smiled mockingly, "Really? I slept really well." He watched her redden with fury.

"Why, I-!"

"Say, what happened to my car?" He asked, bending his head to the side as he stares at her intently.

Sakura gulped secretly, "What car?"

It was Syaoran's turn to groan. "Oh great! My beautiful car…" He rose up suddenly and Sakura stopped him.

"No breakfast?" She asked, lighting the stove.

"Yeah, sure…if you know how to cook." Syaoran snickered, sitting down again.

Sakura scoffed gently, "I am appalled that you actually underestimate me, Li-kun." She whips a bowl of eggs frenetically, "I come from a long line of good cooks." She added some seasoning with salt. She threw the mixture into the frying pan. She rocked the pan and flipped it once it was done. She flashed a smile as she grabbed a plate and threw it in front of him.

"An omelet?" Syaoran asked saucily, looking at the plate before him. He held his head with his left hand as he leaned on the table. "I've seen better, thank you."

"Well, for a house guest, you sure are picky." Sakura muttered, yanking the plate away. "I guess I could just give you cereal then."

"What – No, I prefer that then." He retorted, reaching the plate.

Sakura chuckled and grabbed a box of cereal. She walked to her mini refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. She sat with him. "You shouldn't get yourself drunk like that." Knowing he'll be in a better mood with a full stomach, she told him.

"Life is full of torments – But, you won't know, yet, you're too young." He said glumly, finishing his last bite.

Sakura shook her head, "No. We all have troubles - we just have different ways of reacting to it."

Syaoran glanced at her in hidden surprise. The kid had his own problems – Unbelievable! He thought. "Now, what problems would _you_ have?"

Sakura stared at her bowl with remorse. "Have you finished?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah." He replied. "I guess I gotta go now. Thanks for everything."

Sakura gazed at him incredulously, "Are you kidding? You still have to pay me!"

Syaoran grumbled and took out his wallet. Sakura stared at the crammed wallet and felt pity at its hard task to contain all those cash. "Here. This should be enough for the taxi fee and…being a burden last night." He said with a smirk, handing her a handful of cash he hadn't bothered to count.

"Thanks!" Beamed Sakura, her eyes practically dancing around in delight. Maybe, I'll go to the spa or… She thought with a wishful smile.

"Glad it's settled. Can I use your bathroom?" Syaoran asked, standing up. Sakura smile vanished.

"Wait – no, you can't!" She exclaimed, thinking of her extra wig lying on top of her cabinet, the extra binding she used to cover her chest hanging with her towel, the skin-like material she used to cover her ear holes with that loitered there. A few cosmetics and other girl stuff also existed there.

"Oh, what is it now!" He asked exasperatedly. "What? You don't where it is?" He said with sarcasm.

Sakura took a deep breath to take the chance to think up an answer, "It's messy."

"You want me to do it outside?"

"NO! Give me a few minutes to straighten it a bit, ok?" She suggested, dashing to the bathroom.

Syaoran stared at the scurrying that took place with a bemused smile on his face as he followed her to the bedroom. Sakura was hiding the stuff in her arms and stuffing it into a closet. "Is there something you don't want me to see?"

"Plenty." Sakura mumbled unconsciously and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. "Umm…Hey! You can go in, now."

Syaoran scowled, "Too much fuss for nothing." He closed the door.

"Phew!" Sakura exclaimed. She went to her bedroom and changed.

Syaoran looked around the toilet after he had finished, "Wonder what the kid was hiding."

Sakura watched him gaze around her apartment in scrutiny. "What?"

"Nothing. It's quite nice here; masculine and…" He drifted off, and wrinkled his nose. "Sort of cozy-like…"

Sakura chuckled and looked at him in false disdain. "Oh, I'm glad his Majesty thinks so. You should be going now, right?"

"Yeah. See you on Monday."

"See you too." Sakura replied, sinking into her sofa. She waited for the door to click shut and then, started counting, "10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-Bingo!" Frantic knocking began on her door. "Coming!"

"Hey, kid."

"Yeah? Lemme guess…You don't know where to go?"

"Exactly." Syaoran nodded reluctantly.

They left the apartment building with the help of Sakura. Syaoran looked very cranky.

"What now?" Sakura asked, shifting away from him, knowing his angry moments.

"I'm supposed to take a taxi?"

"Well, yeah…" Sakura replied slowly, resisting the urge to laugh at his fussy habits. "Oh don't tell me you don't ride in taxicabs?"

"Nothing but limousines, sport cars, SUVs…You're coming with me?" Syaoran asked, digging into his pockets.

Sakura sighed, "Sure. I wouldn't want a rich boy like you lost."

**

* * *

**

"W-what happened to my car?" Syaoran sputtered. His eyes wide-opened in shock. Sakura smiled nervously.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, pretending not to know. Syaoran's beautiful luxurious ride was reduced to a supply of rusty spare parts. She gulped. Okay, it was very bad, she thought. "Well, it's your fault for leaving it at a nightclub."

Syaoran shook his head bitterly. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Life is harder for us lower class; Nope."

"Very well. Wanna come with me to my house? I need some help with the taxi drivers." Syaoran asked, after forcing himself to look away from his beloved car.

"What for?" Sakura asked suspiciously remembering the last time a boy asked her to come into his house.

Syaoran ran a steady hand through his messy but perfect hair, "I'm going to pick up a new cell phone and a new car – And I just quarreled with my mom…so," He smiled bitterly, "I need some back up."

"Sure. Why not I guess." Sakura nodded hesitantly, hailing for a taxi.

**

* * *

**(A/N: Mansion, villa, estate…It's all the same) 

"Whoa!" Sakura gasped. No wonder Syaoran was so fussy, she thought, for he even owned an estate. The taxicab dropped them at the entrance door.

"You should think yourself lucky," Syaoran stated haughtily, "You'll be the first low class member to see the inside." Sakura scoffed at his remark.

The great big oaken door creaked as an elderly butler opened it. He bowed slightly when he saw Syaoran and Sakura, "Master Li…"

"Wei-san, this is my friend Kinomoto-san." Syaoran introduced them both as he stepped inside. Sakura bowed slightly in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." They said to each other.

Syaoran began walking away before Wei turned his attention to him. "Master Li, your mother is asleep. Your sisters are here as well as their families."

Sakura saw him cringe. "Oh no…"

Just then, Sakura heard voices swarming from the rooms. Syaoran gestured to her to hide behind him. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran bit his lip, "I didn't know they would come today but my sisters…" He stopped when four women appeared. "Oh no…"

The four women he was referring to caught sight of him. "Syao-kun!" Their voices blended with each other so much that it sounded like one.

"Syao-kun?" Sakura repeated, trying not to laugh.

"Keep hidden and you'll live." Hissed Syaoran, his face flushing.

The four redheads rushed over to him and – of course – caught a glimpse of Sakura. Their voices erupted into melodically enhanced chaos.

"KAWAII!"

"Look at his eyes!"

"They're soooo green!"

"Is he a boy?"

They back away. Obviously to look at her properly but then, came crashing to her again.

"He's so girly!"

"How cute!"

"Too bad he's not a girl!"

"Feel his butt! So plush!"

Sakura felt small pinches in her butt and screamed.

"He screams like a girl!"

"His butt is not as huge as Syaoran's"

"What should we call him?"

"Do we get to keep him?!"

Syaoran yanked Sakura away and ran for their life. He led the way and entered a room. He bolted the door lock in case his sisters had followed. Sakura adjusted her wig when Syaoran wasn't looking. They were both panting.

"Are you alright?" He rasped, looking at baffled Sakura who was still breathless.

Sakura's breathing gradually returned to its normal condition. "Nothing's broken…but…your sisters…"

Syaoran took a deep breath, "I guess I must apologize for Fuutie's, Feimei's, Xuahei's and Fanran's actions, they have this weird behavior each time they spot something cute."

Sakura nodded emphatically and turned check out the room. She gasped. The whole place was stacked with cell phones. "What is this place?"

Syaoran smiled wryly, "Private supply of limited edition of all cell phones. You can take one if you like – It won't be missed." Syaoran walked further into the room and started looking for his choice leaving Sakura aghast.

"It's like…a world of cell phones…" Sakura mumbled, catching a glimpse of a green colored one with patches of pink. She picked it up. "I'll be taking this, then."

"Go ahead." Syaoran responded, his attention on a silver cell phone. After putting it into his pocket, he inhaled deeply. "Now, how are we getting out of here?"

Sakura followed him. They sneaked past the rooms and managed to get to the front – Not knowing they would be ambushed.

"Syao-kun, don't go!"

"Your friend hasn't seen your baby pictures!"

"Stay for dinner!"

"Look at this!"

Sakura looked at the picture they showed to her: a picture of a five-year-old Syaoran scowling in a pink bunny pajama. "Oh, how cute-" Syaoran yanked her out of the house before she could complete her sentence and brought her to the Li garage.

"Not a single word!" He hissed angrily when he saw her smile widely.

Sakura burst out laughing, however, seeing him scowl. "Syao-kun? Pink bunny pajamas? Ha ha ha!" Suddenly, she saw him aim his fist at her, which she skillfully dodged.

"Why is it that you always manage to outsmart me?" Syaoran asked with a serious tone. "I've been training all my life, yet you always defeat me."

"It's because I know how to control my anger," Sakura explained, "You can't fight when you're full of emotions – you're too pre-occupied with the intention to attack and then, you end up being attacked."

"I see…" Syaoran nodded slowly. He bent down quickly and grabbed her foot. Sakura fell down instantly. "Thanks for the tip." He said pleasantly, extending his hand to help her.

"No need." Sakura muttered and stood up. She looked around her, "Where are we?"

"My garage." He said nonchalantly as he pressed something on the wall. Sakura heard machinery noises and watched as walls appeared and disappeared to reveal many many dazzling brand new cars.

"Always full of surprises, aren't you, Li?" Sakura whistled, looking at the rows of car.

"You can take one if you like." Syaoran responded as he went row by row, inspecting each car.

"Wait – Why are you being so nice?" Asked Sakura suspiciously.

Syaoran took a deep breath as he turned to look at her. "You may have noticed that my sisters are living at my house with their families…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What's your point?"

"I can't live here…"

"What do you mean?"

Syaoran grinned sheepishly, "Can I move in with you?"

**

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good? Great? Don't forget to review!**

**Who wants Syaoran to meet Cherry? Review and I'll make it happen! XD**

**With lot of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	5. The Trouble Begins

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura, forcing herself to believe that she is a boy, finds herself falling for girls unconsciously. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**Chapter 5: The trouble begins**

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked a dazed Sakura who hadn't given off any response since he had last spoken. He clapped his hands in front of her, finally bringing her to reality.

Her eyes grew wide, "I should be asking you the same question! You can't live with me!" She shook her head stubbornly as if she was having an argument in her head.

"Why not?" He said, scowling. "We're both guys and you're working most of the time. Plus, I need a place where my mom won't find me."

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh, "My apartment is too small-" 'I only have one bedroom, mister!'

"I have a splendid idea: You sleep on the couch and I sleep on your bed." Syaoran proposed and continued when he saw her infuriated, "I'll pay for the rent, grocery and any expenses concerning the apartment and grant you allowance also." He grinned with satisfaction as she began to think it through.

Sakura thought of the conditions she had to face if she agreed. 'Less hours talking as a girl, locking all her 'secret' goods in the cabinet, sleeping on the couch – Oh, it would be a miracle that he doesn't find out!' She thought with uneasiness. "I'm not going to cook and clean for you."

Syaoran's grin vanished, "Hey, I'm paying you for that."

"No help, no deal." Sakura argued, "I'm working most of the time!" 'C'mon, give it up!'

"Fine!" Syaoran grumbled, "How about fifty-fifty?"

"Fine!" Sakura agreed, smirking at the thought of Syaoran in an apron.

"…Ok," Syaoran mumbled, wondering why the kid was smirking, "I'll grab some clothes and come back – don't go anywhere."

"Sure, Syao-kun." She chirped cheerfully.

"Shut up."

Sakura thought more carefully about her decision, she didn't know how long exactly Syaoran wanted to stay, or how he would respond if he found out. 'Hope he doesn't meet Cherry.' She thought with a queasy feeling in her stomach, 'Then things would really get confusing!'

"Ok, let's go." Syaoran said, returning with bags in hand. He walked toward a Green (A/N: Me and my antics XD) Ferrari. He looked over his shoulder as he saw Sakura shake her head, "What's wrong?"

"There's no parking space in my apartment – except the apartment owner, and he's a stubborn one."

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed – Money works wonders. Now, get in." He replied starting the car as Sakura sat beside him.

"Nice ride." She complimented, putting on a seatbelt.

Syaoran grinned cockily, "Li deserves the best."

Sakura scoffed and directed him to the apartment. They soon got there and Syaoran talked to the owner. The owner agreed immediately when Syaoran gave him a large chunk of money.

"See? What'd I tell you?" He said in triumph. They walked to their apartment after Syaoran had parked his car.

"Spoilt rich boy." Sakura muttered, unlocking the door. "Let's see how you'll survive living the lower class way." She said with an evil smile.

"What's that you said?" Syaoran asked, noticing the satisfaction that tugged at the corners of Sakura's smile. It didn't look innocent at all.

"Let's get to work." Sakura declared, not minding Syaoran's question.

"Work? It's a Saturday."

"Stop complaining!" Sakura scolded and then, smiled amiably, "I have part-time jobs and you have the cleaning and cooking to do."

"W-what about your fifty-fifty?" Syaoran asked, dropping his bag on the floor. "You said-"

"Yeah…I guess I need to do something…Oh, I know! You can do the cleaning and I the cooking!" She said happily seeing his displeasure. "You can start with the dishes-"

"How? Give me a demonstration and I'll get a hang of it." He uttered with reluctance.

Sakura hid her bemusement as she steered him to the sink, "First you put on an apron-"

"Heck no!" Syaoran yelled, backing away.

"Ok…" Sakura mumbled gloomily, 'Too bad…' She thought sadly, "So no apron, then. How bout gloves?"

"Oh…ok." Syaoran nodded hesitantly.

Sakura took a deep breath, put on a pair of rubber gloves and took a sponge. She dipped into washing liquid, "You need this to clean the dishes. You scrub the dirty plate and then wash it with water-" She looked down with horror as the plate fell and broke into pieces. She looked up to see Syaoran staring at her with disdain.

"I'm not cleaning that up."

"Obvious, isn't it?" Sakura took a dustpan and turned to look at him, "You know how to do it, right?"

"I guess so. At home, our maids don't have to wash in sinks – We have dishwashers." He complained, putting on the rubber gloves.

"Then, go back home!" Sakura retorted, sweeping the pieces into the dustpan, "You have to learn to be content living by my standards."

"You don't have to be so touchy, sheesh!" He cringed as water sprayed on his shirt.

"That's what happens when you don't wear apron." She stated as a-matter-of-factly. She squeezed by him to wash her hands. "What do you want to eat?"

"Steak, Lasagna, and Lobster – I hope you know how to cook something." He said with a look of distrust.

"Come off it, will you!" Sakura muttered as she checked her fridge, "I can cook lasagna – you can eat outside if you're that picky."

**

* * *

****After Lunch**

"Ja ne!" Sakura called to Syaoran who was wiping the shelves in the living room, "I'm late!"

"It's the pizza place, right?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm gonna look for other jobs before I work at the club! Don't even think of going there!" Sakura responded, anxiously stressing the last sentence.

"Whatever." Syaoran retorted, frowning that the kid was actually bossing him around. He heard the door click and discarded the cleaning. "Maybe I should've stayed at home…" He thought about it carefully, "Nahhh…"

Syaoran decided to find more about the kid so he decided to snoop around. First, he tried the drawers on the side of the bed. They opened easily as if the kid has been opening it frequently. Inside the drawer was a photograph of a boy. The boy looked around twenty-ish – the same age as Syaoran. He had black straight hair with black serious eyes. He had a strange resemblance to carefree Sakuragi. Syaoran put it back. The next drawer contained some jewelry: necklaces, rings and bracelets. He shrugged, maybe it belonged to the kid's mother, he thought.

He did not find anything else. The cabinet and closet were both locked. Syaoran went to the living room, very bored. He opened the TV to find that the kid had no cable or any channels. Sighing, he checked the CDs on the shelves.

He stopped to study one. It read 'Tomoeda Arts College Singing Department: Cherry and Sakuragi's duet'. He placed it into a VCD player and sat down on the couch to listen to it. He bolted upright as soon as the music started. He had heard Cherry's voice from somewhere. '…the nightclub!' He thought, 'But why would a rich girl like her work there?' Driven by curiosity, he went out the door with his car keys to check the nightclub out.

Sakura never realized how quickly time passed whenever she was busy – So the minute she finished her shift at the pizza place (A/N: I've never thought of a name for it), she walked home to checked home to check on Syaoran before finally going off job hunting. Crossing the road, she saw a Green Ferrari headed towards the club. 'Syaoran – you baka!' She broke into a run.

**

* * *

****At the Club**

Syaoran glanced anxiously at his car before entering the nightclub. He hoped that it'd still look the same once he got through the door again. Syaoran looked at the platform where the girl he'd seen the night before had stood. She wasn't there. He went over the bar.

"The girl that sang last night – Her name was Cherry, right?" He asked the bartender who only blinked hard in surprise.

'Cherry? Oh, it must be Sakura's English name: Cherry Blossom he means' the bartender thought. "Yeah…you're the guy who got drunk last night, aren't you?"

Syaoran nodded. "Can you tell me when she usually comes?"

"About two hours from now. Didn't Saku-" Syaoran interrupted him.

"Thanks! Sakuragi doesn't want to talk about her." Syaoran uttered.

"Sakuragi?" The bartender repeated. His smile twisted in amusement.

Syaoran looked at him solemnly, "Yeah, he works here."

The bartender started laughing, "Are you sure you don't mean Saku-"

"Yes, I meant Sakuragi." Syaoran stated, getting angry at the bartender's expression of disbelief, "Sakuragi was the one who carried me to his place when I got drunk yesterday, remember?"

"Look if you stop interrupting me when I say Saku-"

"Li-kun, I told you not to come here," Sakura said angrily, appearing behind him, "Go to the car, right now!"

"Saku-" The bartender began.

"Shh!" Sakura hissed at him and turned to Syaoran, "Go out – Do you want me in trouble?" She went back to the bartender after she sent an evil glare at Syaoran, which sent him on his way.

"Why did you tell him your name was Sakuragi?" He asked, wiping the counter.

Sakura sighed, "It's a long story…Just say Cherry and I, Sakuragi, am two different people, ok? I told him I work here as a waiter."

"Sure. What if he comes looking for Sakuragi while you're onstage?"

"If he does, tell him I'm busy cleaning in the kitchen or something – Let's hope he doesn't get too suspicious."

Sakura waved at him good-bye as she went out. She saw Syaoran frowning as he leaned on the door of his car. "Why did you come here?" She asked once she was near enough.

"I heard your duet with Cherry. I heard her voice here at the club before I passed out. Why didn't you tell me she worked here?" He responded stiffly as he started the car.

Sakura sat inside quickly, "What's it to you? You haven't even met her."

Syaoran gave a lop-sided grin, "It what curiosity does, I guess." He glanced hastily at Sakura, "I'm curious about something: Why would she work at a club?"

Sakura squinted at the buildings that whizzed past her, trying to think of a possible answer, "She…She's trying to get over stage fright, I guess. She doesn't like meeting people, so I guess it must be helping her overcome her shyness."

For some minutes, there was a dead conversation between them. Until Syaoran decided to break it with questions that poked at his curiosity.

"Can I ask you about your family?" He asked wanting to know about the man saw in the photograph.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Sure. What do you want to know?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Just tell me…I want to know how a real family feels like. Mine's sorta outta it."

"My mom died when I was two. I don't remember her that much but I saw her photographs. She was really pretty. My dad met her when he was teaching. My mom was only sixteen when she got married. My dad told me about her. He died in an accident when I was seventeen. Some weeks after that, my Onii-chan died too." Sakura paused and said without thinking, "I had a sister, a twin, Sakura, she died along with him."

"I'm really sorry." Syaoran comforted softly. So, maybe he was wrong, the kid had problems, all right, he thought.

"It doesn't matter," She sighed, "I learned to live on my own."

Syaoran parked his car and Sakura headed to the apartment. She sighed again as she unlocked the door, "That's right. Sakura died along with him."

**

* * *

****That Night**

"Ok, here are the new sheets…" Sakura said, handing him the green bedspread and blankets. She shook her head when she saw his indifference. "Or maybe not." She had to do things herself since Syaoran claimed to be what he called 'Noble standards'.

"Ok, thanks." He told her when she finished. "Good night."

"Yeah, good night." She replied, leaving the room. She brushed her teeth and put hair net under her wig – incase Syaoran sees her while sleeping. She grabbed her blanket and lied on the couch longing for her bed. She slept with no trouble.

Syaoran stretched out across the bed. For some reason, he could not sleep. After some hours, he finally got tired and shut his eyes. At that precise moment, the door opened. Syaoran sat up and switched on his lamp on the bedside.

"Sakuragi?" Syaoran asked, squinting at the sudden light. It was when his vision cleared that he noticed Sakura was still asleep. He watched as she went under the covers and snuggled close to him, talking in her sleep. (A/N: In her GIRL voice.) Syaoran tried to stand up but Sakura held him close to her.

"Don't leave me, Onii-chan! Please!" She whimpered. Syaoran gazed at Sakura in shock. The kid sounds like a girl, he thought. He broke away and slept on the couch. His sleep catching up with him.

**

* * *

****The Next Morning**

Sakura found herself on her bed. She sat up hastily, thinking that Syaoran found out about her and had done _something_ to her. "No…" She panicked and went under the blankets to see if there was any blood. And of course, there wasn't. Sakura burst out of her room to check on Syaoran. After seeing him still fast asleep, she went to the bathroom to take a bath.

Syaoran awakened to the noise of water from the shower. He scowled as he stretched himself. He didn't sleep very well. Besides, the kid slept on his bed, which wasn't part of the deal. The doorbell rang. Syaoran rushed over to the sink to wash his face and opened the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked the man with two large parcels.

The man took out some papers, "I have a delivery from Daidouji Tomoyo for Kinomoto Sakuragi and Li Syaoran. I need you to sign here…"

Syaoran looked at the two large parcels. He wondered how Tomoyo knew that he was there. One parcel had his name and the other had Sakuragi's. "Ok" He signed the papers and put the parcels on the dining table. He decided to wait for Sakura to open hers before opening his.

After waiting for an hour and some minutes, there was still no sign of the kid leaving the bathroom. Syaoran glanced restlessly at his parcel and decided that he would open it. Inside was and birthday invites and green trunks with red trimming. "…Daidouji Tomoyo cordially invites you to her Birthday bash Swimming Party and After Ball Dance today…" He read slowly. His head perked up when he heard Sakura leave the bathroom.

"Hey. Do you have any idea how I got to my bed?" She asked her hair dry.

"Yeah, you sleep walked," He watched her nod reluctantly, "And you sleep talked in a girl voice."

Sakura cringed at his remark, "Yeah…about that…I – Did I ever tell you about Sakura?" She nodded emphatically when she saw him shake his head. "When Eriol and Tomoyo slept over here to comfort me after the death of my siblings, they said that I was 'possessed' by Sakura at night while I was usually asleep."

"Really…?" Syaoran asked, reluctantly believing her, "Why would she do that?"

Sakura shrugged in false ignorance, "I don't know…I think it's because we're twins or something…." She noticed the parcels. "What's that?"

"Oh this. Tomoyo gave us invites to her birthday. How do you suppose she knows I'm staying here?" Syaoran asked an eyebrow rose in Sakura's direction.

She shuddered. Tomoyo is up to something, she thought anxiously. "She has her ways. It's not even her birthday today. It's next week."

"So, why don't you open your parcel?" Syaoran asked passing it to her.

Sakura tried not to tremor as she held the box. "I can't go," She knew she was supposed to go to the party as a girl.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Part-time jobs." She retorted, running to the bedroom with the parcel.

**

* * *

****At the Party**

Syaoran brought some clothes in a bag. He could not believe that he had just been 'kicked out' of the apartment to 'politely attend' Tomoyo's birthday. He stared at the avenue in front of him where the birthday was celebrated. He parked his car and made his way through the other attendees.

"Listen, YO! You can't just whiz your way through the waiting line! Who do you think you are?" A man yelled at him.

"This is a line?" Syaoran asked with a quizzical expression.

"Well, duh." Retorted a man beside him, "Daidouji-chan has a runway on the entrance."

"Runway?" He repeated with the same expression.

"It's a fashion runway. You walk on it and pose for the cameras and then, walk to the other side to PART-AY!"

Syaoran winced, "You mean I'm supposed to model to get to the party?"

The two men nodded, "It's a platform across the swimming pool – the only way to get to the party."

"Oh man!" Syaoran went back to the last of the line to think over this whole thing.

**Sakura**

Sakura felt absolutely awful! She knew that if she didn't attend Tomoyo's party, Tomoyo would kill her. Gasping for breath, she stood at the end of the line, wondering if she was doing the right thing by dressing as a girl. Taking a deep breath, she patted her curly locks and straightened the V-shaped stiff white cotton mini-shirt with puff sleeves, which she used to cover up the pink flowery bikini but exposed a bit of her cleavage. She wore pink bikini shorts, which came with the outfit. She looked up to see that the line had progressed while she was thinking and that the guy in front of her had gone to the runway. She knew how Tomoyo's party were.

"You have to go with him." The security guard beside the entrance said. "It's coupled modeling."

Sighing, Sakura straightened her back and held her head high as she began to walk. The guy who had gone before her, turned around. It was Syaoran. Sakura, well shocked, tripped. Only to land on his…lips.

**

* * *

****A/N: How was it? Good? Great? Don't forget to review!**

**Ok, Syaoran might find out about Sakura's real identity in the next chapter…or the next! I'm not sure XD Sorry for taking too long! **

**Anyway, choose the situation of your choice:**

**1: Syaoran found out about Sakura without Sakura knowing or…**

**2: Syaoran found out about Sakura because Sakura told him…**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	6. Party Mishap

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura, forcing herself to believe that she is a boy, finds herself falling for girls unconsciously. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**A/N:** Sorry, for taking too long!  I was acquainted with Writer's Block and I really had to kick his butt to make him go away! Thanks so much to my reviewers! Sorry, I won't be able to answer all your reviews – My internet time intake isn't very generous. Thank you all again!

**Chapter 6: Party Mishap **

A sudden hush came over the guests. Only the noise of the cameras snapping away. Hidden in the shadows, were two people: one enjoying the scene, the other enjoying the glee it gave to his beloved.

"Oh, this is really good!" Tomoyo squealed, bouncing up and down as she grips the control in her hands tightly.

Eriol held her shoulders. "Easy on the remote control. Why'd you install it if you knew she'd trip on her own?" He whispered, smiling at her.

"Because," replied Tomoyo, beaming at the two people on the platform, "I wouldn't be able to do this!" She pressed a button.

Syaoran felt the girl relax as he supported her back. She broke away, utterly horrified as he expected – though he was more amused than baffled. The girl opened her eyes. Syaoran thought she looked familiar, especially the shade of green of her eyes. He was about to say something when suddenly, it was _as if the _platform _moved by itself_. He toppled over her. Grabbing her shoulders to regain his posture, the platform _moved again _and he fell on top of her instead, his hand on the back of her head to ease the fall.

"Oh, this is too priceless!" Tomoyo gasped as she watched the two stand up. Eriol shook his head emphatically. He took the remote from her carefully.

"I think Sakura has had enough…uh…contact with Syaoran now, don't you think?" He said with a smile as he led her to the swimming pool.

Sakura stood without moving with only one furious thought in her mind: **TOMOYO!** 'How could she do this to me when I painstakingly skipped my part-time jobs just to attend her party?! – Oh, yeah…I was the one who tripped…' Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth. 'I…he…kiss…?' She collapsed.

Syaoran caught her and carried her to the other side of the pool. (A/N: Heehee! Bridal style XD) Tomoyo and Eriol approached him with bemused smiles on their faces.

"Syaoran," Tomoyo said as she fluttered her eyelashes childishly, "Please look that way." Eriol nodded beside her.

Syaoran frowned. "What?" He turned his head and heard the sound of a camera click. His head snapped back to look at her.

Tomoyo beamed happily, "Never mind! Bring her there!" She pointed at a long chair under an umbrella. Syaoran gave her a cold shrug and laid Sakura there.

"It's alright! Nothing to see here! Carry on with what you were doing!" Eriol declared loudly to the people who were still staring. He went over to Tomoyo who sat beside her friend, fanning her. "Will she be alright?"

Tomoyo looked up, "Yeah, she will, Eriol." She winked at Syaoran, "Cherry might've had quite a shock just now."

Syaoran studied Sakura intently. "Cherry? This is her?" He ran a hand through his hair. 'Well, at least I know what she looks now' He thought, 'Wow, her lips felt so soft…'

"Hey, where's Sakuragi?" Eriol asked, a small smile creeping into his face.

Syaoran shrugged, "He said he couldn't come – that he had part-time jobs. Oh yeah, here's your gift, Tomoyo. Happy Birthday. It was short notice so I couldn't get any other-"

Tomoyo took with a grateful smile, "Thanks. Oh hey – She's coming to."

"Mm…" Sakura mumbled. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around in an anxious manner. Syaoran watched her intently as she turned to him. For a minute, he thought she would faint again as she had placed her hand upon her lips again. But Sakura did not faint, her hands withdrew her hands and her lips quivered.

Syaoran frowned. "Are you alright, Miss Cherry?"

Sakura quivered more and burst out crying. "**UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

Syaoran cringed, what did he do? he thought. Tomoyo rushed off to get a glass of water. Eriol went with her. Syaoran quickly reached for a handkerchief in his pocket to find none. He patted her back, avoiding the curious glances of the guests.

Tomoyo hurried back. Eriol distracted the guests. Sakura continued sobbing much to Syaoran's embarrassment. He patted her head uneasily to soothe her.

"Hey," He stuttered, not knowing what to do. "What's wrong?"

Sakura eagerly drank the water Tomoyo had given her. Her sobs grew quieted but she was still teary-eyed. She took a deep breath. "My Onii-chan once told me that your hair falls off when you kiss someone on the lips. Is – Is my hair falling off?" She asked with her face slightly red from crying as she hastily checked her honey-brown strands. Tomoyo shook her head emphatically.

Syaoran smiled with amusement, "I'm guessing your brother must've been very over-protective to tell you such a fib." He tugged at her locks playfully.

Sakura nodded calmly, "Yes, he was so – You mean, it's not true? All this time, I actually believed…" She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm glad it's not true then."

Tomoyo sighed happily, "C'mon, Cherry," She dragged Sakura away, "I need to fix your hair." She led her to a small house.

Syaoran exhaled deeply as Eriol came up to him smiling. "What do we do in swimming parties?"

"Swim and stuff." Replied Eriol as he sat beside him. "You should taste the barbecue – It's over there, I'll show you." Syaoran followed him to the barbecue stand.

"Well, Li." Syaoran heard Takashi growl in his ear.

Syaoran scowled, "What do you want? I'm not going to hear this-"

Tsukasa laughed manically, "We know what you did. Seriously, playing us around, saying that you never knew Cherry – but! Now we know the truth!"

"What?" Syaoran asked, glaring darkly at them.

"Oh, you know what we mean…" They said with winks and nudges.

Eriol stood between Syaoran and the twins before Syaoran could react, "Here's some barbecue. You guys want one?" He offered. They nodded.

**Sakura and Tomoyo**

"Mighty schweet of you to attend my birthday, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said as she combed back Sakura's hair.

Sakura pouted, "Yeah, you owe me – I put aside my priorities, yet you set a trap for me."

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, "Trap? What trap?"

"Don't play coy, Tomoyo-chan. I _know _you did something to the platform. I _felt_ it move." Sakura smirked.

Tomoyo giggled. "Oh ok, ok! Check this out!" She brought out the pictures of Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura gasped. "See. There's even a close-up picture of your kiss."

"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled, glaring at her, "What's the meaning of this?"

It was Tomoyo's turn to pout, "Sakura, I know I haven't been there for you ever since Eriol came. I want you to feel happiness again-"

"I don't need happiness – I don't need anything!" Sakura interrupted. She took a deep breath. "I'm fine this way. I have everything I need with me. Please, stop trying to make my life better…you should focus on yours."

Tomoyo gazed intently into Sakura's green eyes, "Honestly, you haven't been happy ever since that Darren-"

"I don't want to talk about-"

"Of course, you don't," Tomoyo said sympathetically, "but Eriol and I've noticed how you've changed now that Syaoran has come."

"I've changed?" Sakura asked, "How?"

Tomoyo grinned, "You wore girl clothes to attend my party and modeled for me."

"Huh?" Sakura sweat dropped, "Didn't I do that last year? And besides, this is a pool party, remember?"

"You came as a boy last year and that's why I decided to have a pool party." Tomoyo said with a flashy grin.

Sakura scoffed, "See? I didn't change – not that I have a reason to."

"Well, I'll make sure you do." Tomoyo replied with a toss of her hair. Sakura's shoulders tensed up.

"Tomoyo, I swear if you're planning something…"

Tomoyo burst out laughing evilly, "I already did. Why'd you think I planned a ball after this?"

"Tomoyo-" Sakura almost yelled again if Eriol hadn't intervened.

"Sakura, please," He told her, putting his arm around Tomoyo, "Why don't you dance with Syaoran at the ball." He gave her a heartening smile.

Sakura inhaled deeply, "Ok, Tomoyo. Anything for you."

She went out to the swimming pool only to find the Yamazaki twins obstructing her. "Uh – Hey! Do you mind moving…?"

Tsukasa nodded his head, "Sure, Cherry-chan."

Sakura winced as she saw Takashi squinting at her. "How do you know I'm Cherry?"

"Because," Takashi explained, "Tomoyo-chan announced everyone's name when they arrive – But I guess you didn't notice, seeing as you were pre-occupied at that moment."

"Oh that…" Sakura mumbled, looking away to hide her discomfort. She caught them smiling weirdly at her, "What?"

"You look really familiar…" Takashi stated, squinting more. He turned to Tsukasa. "I say, she looks like Sakuragi, how bout you?"

Tsukasa nodded, "It's the eyes, structure of the face and the height." He gave her a long glance then they whispered something in each other's ears.

Takashi folded his arms, "Oh yeah, where's Sakuragi, by the way?"

"I don't know," Sakura shrugged, "Maybe he's busy."

"Are you related to Sakuragi?" They both asked in unison.

Sakura shook her head slowly. "We're just…friends." She noticed Syaoran coming towards them and turned around.

"Hey, where're you going?" Takashi asked, running to her side.

"Uh…Going swimming." She answered, diving smoothly into the waters. She went back to the surface, breathing deeply. She noticed Syaoran diving into the pool beside her. Sakura took a deep breath and prepared to swim to the other side of the pool. 'Why am I running away from him?' She wondered, looking back, 'It's just so uncomfortable talking to him with only trunks on…' She blushed.

"Hey, um… Cherry." Syaoran called reluctantly, catching up with her.

"Yeah?" She responded, stopping to look at him. She remembered what happened. "Oh…I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that…sometimes, I trip for no particular reason…It's gotten me into so much trouble and…"

Syaoran ran a steady hand through his hair only to make him look hotter, "It's no problem at all. I should be the one to apologize for umm…falling on top of you…" They both look away, both faces flushing furiously.

Sakura turned back to him awkwardly, "I think we're even…Are you going to attend the ball after this?"

"Yeah…" He replied slowly.

"You wanna go with me?" They asked each other at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise, and then burst out laughing.

**At the ball**

"Hey, I should congratulate you on being the escort of Cherry," Eriol said to Syaoran, "She's very shy, and so Tomoyo says."

Syaoran looked down nervously at his black tux with baggy denim jeans. "Yeah, I guess so."

"First time?" Eriol asked with a cheeky grin on his face. He nodded when Syaoran didn't answer. "I thought so."

All around them, people danced freely. The room was a whirl of frilly dresses and dark stiff tuxedos. The door opened, and gowned Sakura and Tomoyo appeared. Sakura wore a simple light pink strapless dress reaching to the end of her knees. Tomoyo wore a dark blue gown with a star pattern on the hem reaching to the floor.

Eriol smiled at Syaoran, "Here we go." They went to escort the two ladies. They soon went on the dance floor.

"Hmm…Denim pants under a suit?" Sakura asked with a grin as she placed her gloved hand on his shoulder.

Syaoran looked down as he placed his hand on her waist, "I don't like suits that much."

"I'm sure." Sakura noticed he was looking down. "Umm…You're making me feel conscious…"

"Oh," He stuttered, looking at her, "I didn't mean to – Sorry…"

She sighed. "It's ok. Hey, I was wondering."

Syaoran twirled her with his hand, "Yeah?"

"What do you think of Sakuragi?" Sakura asked as he dipped her.

Syaoran shrugged, "He's great. He may be my only friend."

"Friend?" Sakura repeated, her shoulders drooping. 'Well, what did I expect? He doesn't know and he's not gay.' She thought.

**After the ball**

"Do you want me to drop you home?" Offered Syaoran.

Sakura tensed up, "Oh no, no. It's fine! Stay! **STAY HERE** for some time – Enjoy yourself! **DON"T!**" She responded as he tried to protest, "I'll be fine – Besides, my parents are strict. Good-bye! Thank you so much for tonight!"

"But will I be able to see you again?" Syaoran asked, grabbing her hand. "Can I watch you sing at the bar?"

"No! I'm sorry but – I really don't like seeing people I know watch me sing." She yanked her hand from him as she hurried to leave.

Syaoran watched her hail for a taxi and left. Tomoyo appeared from the house.

"Hey, don't go home yet." She said to him, smiling sheepishly.

His eyebrow rose in her direction. "Why?"

"Just don't," Tomoyo had a strange twinkle in her eye, "Sakuragi may not be ready for you yet."

"What?" Syaoran was dragged to the house.

**Sakura**

Panting, she dashed off the stairs of her apartment to hurry and get inside her apartment room. She unlocked the door hastily and went into the bedroom, taking off her earrings and shoes in the process. She unlocked the closet to take a large plain red tee and trousers. Hopping around to put her pants while twisting her hair into a bun ready to put the wig on, and then, removed the dress, binding her chest and putting on the t-shirt. Sakura went to the toilet to check herself in the mirror. She had to put her extra eyebrows to make her eyebrows hairier and pencil a moustache just above her upper lip, and then, put the skin-like sticker on her ears to conceal the ear holes. Shoving her dress and high heels into the closet, her earrings on the bedside drawer, she rushed to the kitchen to whip up a quick dinner: Macaroni and cheese. She went back to lock the closet and cabinet whilst the macaroni was boiling. Rushing back to hear the screech of the Ferrari, she hastily set the table, sprinkling the cheese on the macaroni carelessly.

Syaoran dropped his keys before opening the door. "Hmm…Wonder what the kid's doing."

He opened to find Sakura eating mac and cheese, "Hey, how was the party?" She laughed nervously, "You hungry?"

"It was…eventful – What are you eating?" He asked, slumping on the sat beside her and letting his bag fall on the floor. He peered curiously in the pot. "Pasta again?"

Sakura grumbled, "It's how we lower middle class eat. Are you complaining, mister?" She waved her fork in his direction. He shook his head slowly. "I thought so."

Syaoran stretched his arms, "Man, what a day!" He sighed deeply and caught Sakura's eye.

"Just what exactly happened in Tomoyo's birthday party?" She asked, rising to put her plate in the sink. She shuddered; she couldn't pretend being just friends after kissing.

"Well, I met Cherry…" Syaoran said quietly, going to the fridge to take a soda. He drank it thirstily and wiped his mouth. "Everything became weird…"

Sakura rinsed the plate, "Come again? I didn't hear you clearly."

"You. Everything became weird ever since I met you." He trudged towards her.

"Yeah, I bet. Are you sure you don't want to eat?" She asked, putting the macaroni away. She shrugged when he shook his head stubbornly.

**After Midnight**

Syaoran woke up with a rumbling stomach. He stood up after switching on his lamp. He hesitated as he reached for the doorknob. What would happen if he met Sakura's ghost, he wondered. After a minute of lecturing himself, he opens it. Syaoran reached for the switch for the living room where he has to cross before reaching the kitchen. Once he switched it on, Sakura let out a groan, covering her head with her blanket. In her carelessness, she moved her wig and it fell on the floor, much to Syaoran's amazement.

Syaoran stared at the displeasing wig. He moved closer, bending to examine the wig. It was then that it dawned on him. He knew why the kid had always been so weird. "Sakuragi!"

"What do you want?" grumbled Sakura, still under the blanket half-asleep.

"You're…You're….**BALD**?!"

Sakura mumbled sleepily, "Yeah, yeah, so what – **WHAT**?!" She sat up surprised, still covered in the blanket. She touched her head fervently, thinking she was because of the kiss. She sighed in relief but then got infuriated at Syaoran for nearly seeing her.

"Give me that!" She yelled, wrapping the blanket around her head. She thwacked him on the head once she fixed it on properly.

"I'm sorry," He said, a twisted smile on his face, "I can't imagine how hard it must be…"

Sakura threw the blanket on the couch, rubbing her eyes, "What do you want? ...Waking people up at night – What time is it?"

"I'm hungry…" He announced with a superior expression. "I want to eat something."

Sakura's left eye twitched angrily, "I seriously don't like you. I already told you to eat earlier. Man." She glared at him when she saw him snicker, "That's it. You will eat reheated macaroni and cheese."

"No fair." He muttered, following her to the kitchen.

'Welcome to my new life…' Sakura thought, shuddering. She watched him seat himself on the dining chair, obviously waiting for her to produce the food.

**A/N: **Man, you have gotta hate Writer's Block! He bites. Well, I'll try harder next chapter. Thank you for your opinions, everyone! Sakura might reveal her true identity in the next two chapters…hopefully. I still need to think of the best way to do it. Don't forget to review!

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	7. The Haunting Past

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura, forcing herself to believe that she is a boy, finds herself falling for girls unconsciously. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**Chapter 7: The Haunting Past**

"Hey. HEY! Wake up!" Syaoran shouted, yanking the blanket off Sakura. Sakura groaned.

She retrieved the blanket back after punching him in his abdomen, "Leave me alone!" She resumed her slumber. Syaoran glanced at her in desperation.

"C'mon! **WAKE UP!**" He yelled again, this time, shaking her head back and forth.

Sakura's eyes opened in intense frustration. She glared at him furiously. "What **exactly** do you want now, Li?!" She said through clenched teeth.

Syaoran heaved a sigh of relief. "Finally. Ok, look – It's Monday, I need breakfast now – Aren't you going to school?"

Sakura gave another groan, "Why did I ever agree to this?!" She rubbed her eyes sleepily, "You can go to Starbucks or some fancy restaurant with breakfast. And, for your information, I go to school fashionably late – which I have a reputation for! I'm not your servant." With that, she stormed off to the bathroom.

Syaoran let his shoulders droop, "Okaaay. I guess I have to cook by myself then."

Sakura splashed her face carelessly, muttering about how foolish she was to accept the situation. Wrinkling her nose, she smelt smoke. She dashed out of the door. "Li, what are you-" She gasped.

Syaoran had worn an apron and was making pancakes. "Hey, kid. How do you turn the flame lower? It's burning my pancakes." He shoved a plateful of pancakes in her direction. "Do you have maple syrup?"

"You…" Sakura began but gave up. "Here." She turned the stove knob and then, folded her hands. "How do you know how to cook?" She asked as she took a bottle of maple syrup from the cupboard.

"I watched you the other day-"

"I didn't make pancakes-"

Syaoran grinned triumphantly, "It doesn't mean I can't learn by myself. Taste it. It's my first time."

"Really?" Sakura felt herself smiling pleasantly. "I – I…don't know what to say…"

"Say you're grateful you can now taste real good food." Syaoran stated with an arrogant air.

Sakura knocked him on the head but missed. Syaoran hit her playfully with the spatula. "Okay, I give up. Just turn off the stove. There are enough pancakes for three people."

Syaoran turned the stove off and sat down to consume his breakfast. Sakura sat down also and tasted it suspiciously. He looked at her, "it's better than your cooking, isn't it?"

Sakura smiled evilly, "If that's the case, you can cook-"

"Great-" Syaoran nodded.

"and clean-"

"No way!" He protested. "What about our fifty-fifty?"

Sakura sighed. "I am already burdened with my jobs. You're here doing practically nothing all day after school, can't you find it in your heart to be human?"

"I don't do nothing all day," Syaoran said, frowning, "I have all these homework-"

"Oh, please! Homework? What exactly do liberal arts students do?"

"Everything and anything! We do a bit of painting, photography, music and so on – imagine the homework! It's called liberal arts for a reason!" Syaoran retorted. (A/N: I made liberal arts up. I don't have any idea if it exists.)

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but found no words. She shook her head and caught a glimpse of the clock. "What? Two hours before school? I'm going to kill you, Li!"

"What? What for? You're really weird, kid. You're supposed to thank me for making your life at least worth living." Syaoran argued, finishing the last of his pancakes.

Sakura rose up from her seat, setting her fist directly on the table making it tremor. "Worth living? **Worth living**?? I was fine before you came along!" She yelled, her eyes flashing wildly.

"Ha! Fine, indeed! You were the one following me – or rather, **stalking.**" Syaoran jeered.

Sakura was dumbfounded. She glared at him furiously and then, sat down angrily. Syaoran smirked in her direction.

"Well, I gotta go shower, I guess. It's your turn to wash up – you're the last." He remarked, heading for the bathroom.

Sakura blew a raspberry at his back and stood up to wash the dishes. Soon enough there was the sound of waters from the bathroom. She finished up and removed her wig. She thought of the times she didn't mind putting it on, but now that she had to, it didn't feel right. She was missing being a girl again. She shook the feeling hurriedly. To be a girl would mean she would have to fall in love sooner and later. And she wasn't ready for that. She put it on quickly once the noise of the shower stopped.

Syaoran appeared after some minutes with only a towel on his waist. Sakura turned her gaze away at once. "Hey, kid, where's your aftershave lotion? I left mine at home."

"Uh…" Sakura stuttered, looking at her hands in perplexity, "I um…don't use – I mean, maybe it ran out…" She chewed on her lip anxiously, waiting for him to go away and change into to something decent.

"Oh man! Hey, could you go out and buy one in the store?" He asked, going to the bedroom to retrieve cash. "Here," He stated, handing her some bucks, "You better hurry. I don't want to be late."

Sakura shoved the money in her pocket, nodding her head frantically and running out the door, leaving Syaoran to shrug in indifference.

"Weird kid." He muttered.

**Later in School**

"Ohayo, Tomoyo." Sakura heaved, sinking to the chair beside her friend. Syaoran sat behind her, coolly studying the way Eriol smiled at him.

"Well, Kinomoto-san, I see you've come early twice this year. Let's see how long you can stay in class, hmm?" The professor jeered, his back turned towards the class.

Sakura only glowered in response. Her mouth twisted into a sulk, Sakura propped her chin on her hand. What did she do to deserve this? She thought. Yes, she was often late and sometimes, skipped his class, but she wasn't the only one.

"Your attention, Kinomoto Sakuragi, please report to the principal's office." The speakerphone announced. The class fell into sneers. Sakura sighed and went on her way.

"What did the kid do now?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, "I think there's a new kid today. The principal usually calls him when there is."

Syaoran mouthed oh and shifted his focus to the professor.

Tomoyo exchanged glances with Eriol. "I wonder how Sakura's holding on." She whispered.

"She'll be fine." Eriol whispered back.

**At the Principal's Office**

"Well, Sakuragi-san," The principal said with a satisfied smile, "Here's a new student for you. Rae Meiling is her name." He leaned back. His bulging stomach engulfed his belt.

"Where is she?" Sakura asked, folding her arms. She sat on the seat opposite to his desk.

Principal Tanzo chuckled, "She should arrive any moment now. Uh yes, Sakuragi-san, how long will you keep your identity up?"

Sakura shrugged, "Until I graduate. Why? I'm already showing new students around, what more do you want?" She tipped her chin up. "You need more cash?"

"Well, since you brought that up, yes. A raise would guarantee that no student would learn of your feminine side." He responded.

She fished out her wallet from her pocket, "Here, it'll keep until next month, alright?" Sakura stated, rising up from her seat, "Half of that is for Cherry's lessons."

"Of course, Sakura-san." He nodded placidly.

Sakura sank to the floor once she got out of the office. She had worked hard to earn all that money and now, she had to earn it all in just one month. Where would she get all that money? '…unless I steal it from Syaoran…No!' Sakura hit her head self-critically. It was her fault for getting into this mess. If she hadn't told the principal, this wouldn't have happened, but if she hadn't, he would've have found out and expelled her.

"Uh…Hi there! Are you, by any chance, Kinomoto-san?" Asked a girl of her height. Sakura looked up in surprise and stood up fervently.

"Yes, I am…Call me Sakuragi." Sakura replied, awkwardly studying the pretty girl. She had long raven hair tied in two buns on top of her head and had red fiery eyes. She wore a green plaid mini-skirt with knee high black boots and a yellow halter-top. "You're…Meiling, right?"

"Yup!" She chirped cheerfully, her hands clasped in amiability. "I had a rough time finding my way here…You'll show me around, won't you?" She asked, making a soft pout.

Sakura felt a bit weird inside. Meiling made her feel gushy in the inside in a twisted, uncomfortable way. She shook the feeling away. She wasn't turning lesbian, right? She thought with a shudder. "Sure."

Meiling looked at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll give you the tour now and show you to your class." Sakura uttered, turning away after gesturing to Meiling to follow her.

"Hey, Sakuragi-kun," Meiling said, running up to keep with Sakura. "Do you know anyone named Li Syaoran?"

Sakura stopped and looked at her. "Syaoran? Well, yes…do you know him?"

Meiling smiled to herself happily. "He's a family friend. Is he attending this college?"

"Yeah…" Sakura replied, rubbing her neck awkwardly. She wondered what their relationship was. "You'll see him at recess."

"Great!" Meiling said happily. "So tell me about the school."

Sakura took a deep breath, "The school is pretty much all about arts. We have Singing classes, Acting classes, photography even Painting and so much more. What's your department?"

"Liberal arts department. I want to experience many things. How about you?" Meiling asked, turning her head to look at Sakura, who halted briefly.

'Liberal arts?' Sakura shook herself mentally, "Singing department. Uh, over here is the school's trophy corner. It's the prizes from the art festivals, schools hold." She said, pointing at the glass table.

Meiling threw back her head and laughed. "Singing? You're quite a feminine guy, might I say!"

"Well, yeah…I guess you could say that." Sakura replied awkwardly. "Do you have anything against feminine guys?"

Meiling shook her head, "Nope! I think it's cute."

**Recess**

"Where is that kid?" Asked Syaoran of Tomoyo. They sat at their bench in the campus grounds.

Tomoyo shrugged and smiled sweetly. "I haven't seen her. Are you worried about her – I mean, him?"

Syaoran shook his head slowly. "I was just wondering."

Eriol sat up. "There he is." He pointed at Sakura but lowered his hand when he saw her accompanied by a new girl. "Who's that?"

Syaoran sat up too, his attention drawn to the girl but not Sakura. "No way."

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura then at Syaoran. "You know her?"

"Hey, guys! Meet Rae Meiling. She's a new student. She says she knows Syaoran so I brought her here." Sakura said, taking a seat beside Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo introduced themselves. Syaoran remained silent. His manner alert and watchful.

"Syaoran-kun, how are you?" Meiling asked, smiling at him hopefully.

Syaoran turned his head away. "Never felt better." He muttered loud enough for all to hear. Sakura studied their facial expressions. She didn't understand why they were acting so.

Meiling remained smiling. "I need to talk to you." Hearing this, Tomoyo and Eriol began moving uncomfortably.

"Uh, I forgot my lip liner in my bag, Eriol-kun. Won't you come with me to get it?" Tomoyo asked hastily, pulling his shirt. Eriol couldn't reply as Tomoyo hauled him away. Sakura saw them and made a gesture to follow them. Syaoran pulled her back.

"Stay, kid." He hissed. Sakura smiled sheepishly as she yanked away her hand. Sakura looked at Meiling and back to Syaoran. She mouthed sorry and went on her way.

"I really don't understand you, Sakuragi." Takashi stated, shaking his head. Sakura had her back turned toward him, staring at Syaoran and Meiling through the window. Takashi and Tsukasa had joined her.

Tsukasa nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Why didn't you tell us Cherry was so good-looking?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I thought you said you've seen her? At least, that's what you told Syaoran and me."

"Oh, that…" Takashi stammered, he glanced desperately at Tsukasa who only scratched his head in response. "We were uh…joking around. Ha ha…!"

"Be off with you!" Sakura yelled, aiming to punch them. They ran off, laughing maniacally. "Crazy…" Muttered an amused Sakura. She sighed and looked back at Syaoran. What did she feel for him? She wondered. 'Sometimes, he's really quite…no…' Sakura argued with her head. She couldn't and mustn't fall for him. It was just too much.

'_**It's not good to punish yourself like this…' **_

'What the-' Sakura almost fell off the window in surprise. 'Who said that?'

'_**I'm your inner voice. I say, you're going too far.'**_

'…what do you mean…?'

'_**Taking up the identity of a boy and forcing to believe that you're one – the very idea!'**_

'I still sing as a girl…' thought a doubtful Sakura.

'_**Yeah? But you've forced yourself too much that you're starting to fall for a guy and a girl at the same time.'**_

'What? I am not!'

'_**Oh yeah? I don't think so. I've pretty much summed up three words describing you: Helpless confused person.'**_

'Syaoran is just a friend and Meiling…is just so pretty.'

'_**Definitely helpless and confused. You keep this up and I'll always be talking to you.'**_

'That's it! I've had it! I'm not going to listen to any more of this.' Sakura gripped the sides of the window, meaning to jump down from it.

'_**What are you doing?!'**_

'Whoa! Ok, bad idea! I can't jump from the third floor!' She thought, looking down. Suddenly, the bell rang. Bustling students appeared and managed to bump into Sakura, causing her to stumble out the open window.

"No…' Sakura whispered, feeling herself lose her footing. She was falling…endlessly like in a dream. Sakura closed her eyes, just waiting for the impact. She heard her mother's voice calling out to her. Sakura extended her arms to reach her. "Mom, don't leave me…" She heard people scream and a loud thud and then, stillness. She felt weirdly at rest.

**Syaoran**

"I don't love you, Meiling." Syaoran said harshly but in a firm voice.

A tear dropped on Meiling's cheek. "Don't say that!" Suddenly, there was a loud noise of screams and yells. Students were pointing at a window.

Syaoran looked with horror as the kid fell from the window. "Sakuragi!" He ran to the site. His hands wavered above the limp body hesitantly. Shaking the feeling away, he observed her limbs. "Someone call an ambulance."

"They're on the way." Replied Eriol. He was comforting sobbing Tomoyo.

Syaoran checked Sakura's pulse and breathing. "He's not breathing."

"Then do a mouth-to-mouth!" Tomoyo yelled, her tears flowing dramatically. "Please!"

Syaoran made a face. "You do it!"

Tomoyo bit her lip to keep from screaming at him, "Come on! What kind of person are you? You have to save him. "The gathered crowd agreed and yelled their opinions.

"Fine," muttered Syaoran, "I'm gonna regret this sooner or later." He bent down and placed his mouth on top of hers. The crowd gasped. Syaoran did his best to keep from hearing their whispers. He broke away in surprise. 'Those lips are…Cherry's…?'

"What's wrong? Did it work?" Tomoyo asked, putting away her digital camera.

Syaoran took a deep breath, "Yes, but he's still not conscious. I can't move him…he has fractures and dislocations in many places."

There came the sound of sirens. "Thank Goodness, they're here!" Exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Yeah." Syaoran muttered, standing up. He watched them bring a stretcher and carry Sakura.

"How did you know all that?" Asked Tsukasa, obviously in awe.

Syaoran doubled his fists. "I studied medicine," He studied the twins, "What caused him to fall?"

Takashi shrugged. "We don't know. He wasn't watching you and the new girl from the window."

"What?" Asked a confused Syaoran.

**Sakura**

'Where am I?' Sakura wondered, looking at a vast number of grass plains and valleys. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around.

"Kaijuu." Touya said, smirking. "What did I tell you?"

Sakura looked away, letting herself fall to sit on the grass. "Don't start. I know! I let myself get hurt…" She tensed up. "Am I dead?"

"No." Answered Touya, sitting down beside her, "You're just recovering."

"Recovering?" Sakura repeated.

Touya looked down sorrowfully, "It's my entire fault. I should've-"

"No! It's my fault! Don't lie!" Sakura yelled, her tears flowing in a massive amount. She felt his arms around her comfortingly. "It's all my fault…all my fault…" She sobbed.

"Kaijuu, I didn't mean what I said…about wanting a brother." Touya said slowly, brushing the tears from her face.

Sakura shook her head. "I didn't do it because of what you said, Onii-chan. I…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for…" replied Touya, "You've got nothing to be guilty for…"

"NO! I'm the reason you died!" Sakura yelled, backing away.

Touya frowned, "Sakura!"

Sakura covered her ears with her hands. "NO!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura sat up only to feel a seizure of pain down her back and sank back. She looked around her in a hasty effort. She saw Tomoyo sobbing in delight and Eriol patting her back.

"Sakura! I was so worried!" Tomoyo yelled, flinging herself on Sakura.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Sakura screamed.

Tomoyo shrank back. "Oh I'm so sorry! It's just that – you've been unconscious for two weeks now. They did an operation on you last week. I was so worried!"

"**Two weeks?!** What – Who paid for it?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded solemnly. "Eriol and me. Syaoran contributed too. Tell me, how do you feel?"

Sakura groaned, "I can't move my limbs and I'm really hungry!"

Eriol nodded emphatically, "Okay, I'll go buy some food."

"I'll go with you." Tomoyo uttered with haste. "We'll come back real soon, Sakura!" She said to her friend.

Sakura nodded with difficulty. She wore a neck cast; the rest of her covered in cast, as well. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in." She yelled.

"Yo, Sakuragi!" Takashi called with a wave of his hand, Tsukasa right on his tail. Tsukasa carried a basket of fruits.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sitting on the stool beside the bed.

Sakura sighed. "I'm still alive."

Takashi cleared his throat. "The whole school thinks you attempted suicide."

"No way!" Sakura muttered. "I say, someone pushed me."

"That too. Umm, no one told you right?" Tsukasa asked, wide-eyed.

Sakura glanced suspiciously at the two. "No one told me what?"

Takashi took a deep breath, "They had to amputate your legs."

"**WHAT?!**" Sakura screamed.

**

* * *

****A/N:** **Yeah, it's a bit out of it. Sakura is not schizophrenic – She is just plagued by her feelings. Basically, she's really confused. Well, you all know that the twins are born liars so you know what to expect. Don't forget to review!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	8. Tomoyo's Plan

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura, forcing herself to believe that she is a boy, finds herself falling for girls unconsciously. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**A/N: Whoa! I didn't expect you guys to believe the twins :) Thanks for the reviews! I'll start from what happened to Syaoran while Sakura was unconscious, Ok? Ok. **

**Chapter 8: Tomoyo 's Plan**

"Ugh!" A by-stander shuddered as he stood near Syaoran. "Nasty piece of sight…" The ambulance drove away. The principal dismissed the students for the rest of the day.

"I think I'm traumatized." Remarked another.

Syaoran closed his eyes for a second. He knew something wasn't right. He felt Sakuragi was hiding something. The kid didn't look like a suicidal nor a cross dresser. Could Sakuragi be Cherry? He thought. It couldn't be. Cherry had bust and Sakuragi didn't. He thought, Sakuragi couldn't be Cherry – No way.

"Syaoran…" Meiling said, touching his shoulder. She trembled when he backed away from her.

Syaoran shook his head slowly. "Not now, Meiling. Not today. Not ever." He walked away, his hands buried deep into his pockets as he headed for his car.

Meiling ran after him, "I've got your keys."

Syaoran halted. "What - How?" He asked, turning around.

"I…still have my pick-pocketing skills…" Meiling mumbled reluctantly, reaching out to him. "Syaoran, please give me a chance to explain…I ran away."

"You…did?" Syaoran repeated, taking his keys. "Don't lie to me, Meiling."

Meiling flashed her eyes desperately. "It's true! I didn't get married that day…I ran away."

Syaoran dropped his key unconsciously. "What? If so why didn't you tell me-"

"You know my parents. They set me up with some guy without telling me and then, you left!" Meiling burst into tears, "You didn't believe me! How could you – you said you loved me!"

Syaoran winced, "I thought you were…cheating on me…" He ran his hand through his hair. "Meiling, I didn't know…"

"Let's start over, please?" Meiling asked, brushing away her tears.

Syaoran nodded, "Ok."

-

-

"Grr…" Tomoyo glared at the two people. "She is ruining everything!"

Eriol reluctantly patted her, "Baby, we have to go to Sakura…"

Tomoyo let out a small scream. "My poor Sakura! Ooh, just wait until she's conscious! I'll…"

"Shall we?" Eriol offered, opening the car door for her.

-

-

**At the Hospital**

"How is he?" Tomoyo asked, gripping Eriol's hand expectantly, waiting for the doctor's reply.

"Your friend? I'm confused to say, but he's female." The doctor answered, peering cautiously at the couple.

Tomoyo patted back a loose strand of her hair guiltily. "Oh that…I meant she… She. How is she?"

"Well, she's in a coma. I need some explanations why her id states that she is male but her birth certificate states that she is female."

She stood up in a rage. "It doesn't matter! What do you mean she's in a coma?" Tomoyo yelled, grabbing the poor doctor by his lab coat. "You're supposed to cure her!" Eriol held her back from strangling him.

"Considering that she fell from three stories, it's a miracle that she's still alive. She has broken ribs, dislocations and fractures in several places. It'll cost very dearly for her operations."

Eriol sat her down. "We'll pay for it."

The doctor nodded, "Good. There are still some complications. This hospital requires the complete files and papers of its patients. We need the birth certificate at least."

"What should we do?" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol, "Sakuragi doesn't have a birth certificate – Only Sakura has."

Eriol shifted uncomfortably, "I guess we'll have to get Sakura's, then."

"No way! Sakura will kill me!" She hissed. "What will happen if anyone from our school finds out?"

Eriol shrugged, "Then we'll ask the hospital to conceal her identity. I'm sure no one would investigate that." He turned to the doctor. "How long will it take to get Sakura on her feet again?"

"A month at least." The doctor replied. "She'll be fine then."

"Can I see her now?" Tomoyo asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Right now, she's under observations."

Tomoyo frowned. "You better do your best or I'll sue you."

"She's just kidding!" Eriol said, laughing nervously. "We better go now." He reached for Tomoyo's hand and headed out the hospital. "Where to?" He asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo glanced at her watch. "Hmm…Where do you suspect the couple to be now?"

"Which couple?" Eriol asked, chewing his lip cautiously. He knew which couple she meant, but hoped he knew wrong.

Tomoyo scowled at him, "Syaoran and Meiling, of course! I thought you knew!" She gave a frustrated groan. "Who does she think she is – stealing Sakura's soul mate?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow at her. "Soul mate?"

"Sakura has never grown attached to strangers that fast. I mean, don't they make a cute couple? Besides, I want a double wedding when I get married. I want Sakura to be by my side the day I get married in white gowns which I designed."

"I think it's a bit too early for… marriage." Eriol said uncomfortably after gulping.

Tomoyo laughed maniacally, "Nonsense! The sooner we get married, the sooner I get to design clothes for babies!"

Eriol sputtered. "Babies?"

"Yes, I've got it! Now, I know what I can do to make things go faster!" Tomoyo exclaimed, gripping his shirt in sheer delight.

"What?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo smiled defiantly, "Jealousy is a powerful tool."

"What are you talking about?" Eriol looked at her. Tomoyo's wit and impulse attracted him the most, yet sometimes, it made him exhausted.

Tomoyo shoved out a huge camera from her handbag. "I know Sakura feels something for him. It's like this, dying coals – you just add some fuel and, voila!" She wrung her hands in front of his eyes, "You get these powerful flames that just won't go out anyhow! This way, I'll speed things up for them both. It's just that Meiling seems to be the kind of girl that just won't give up easily."

"You mean following and spying on Syaoran and Meiling, and capturing every detail?" He asked, whisking his cell out. He smiled warmly, "Anything for my Tomoyo."

Tomoyo grinned happily. She gave him a sounding kiss on the cheek before hurrying inside his car. She knew that Eriol would contact a shop to order top spying gadgets to aid them. Eriol, the son of a business tycoon, left his priorities temporarily to court Tomoyo and spend time with her. She remembered how they met.

_**Flash Back (Normal POV)**_

"_Sakura, wait! I need you to put this on!" Tomoyo yelled, chasing Sakura out of her mansion, "C'mon! I want to see how it looks on you!"_

_Sakura gasped as Tomoyo rounded her up in a corner, "I'm late for my part-time, Tomoyo! Oh, hey! Look over there!" Sakura pointed past Tomoyo's shoulders._

"_What? Where?" Tomoyo asked, falling for her trick. She turned and saw that Sakura was already running off the streets. "Sakura! Wait!" She ran and caught up with Sakura._

"_Tomoyo! You can't chase me like this! Go back home!" Sakura yelled, grounding up some speed._

_Tomoyo did not listen although she knew how silly it was to chase someone out in the streets with a costume in hand. "I just want you to try this on!"_

_Sakura crossed the street in haste. She stopped and turned to look at Tomoyo through the passing cars. "Go back! You didn't even put your shoes on!"_

_Tomoyo pouted as she tried to get past the cars. Sakura saw her and continued to run which made Tomoyo even more resolute. She crossed the road without looking. Most cars swerved past her but one almost hit her. The driver of that one car confronted her._

"_Excuse me, miss, are you okay?" Tomoyo saw the speaker had a certain British air contrasting to his blue-black hair and eyes and pale skin. _

"_Just move out of my way!" Retorted an angry Tomoyo, "Can't you see I'm chasing someone?"_

_Eriol only blinked in surprise. "I was only trying to help…"_

"_Well," Huffed Tomoyo, "Help me then!" She declared, climbing on to his back and giving him a smack on the bottom. "Go!"_

_The baffled Eriol could only succumb to her wishes as he dashed through the crowds and streets according to the directions given to him by Tomoyo. He felt humiliated at how he was brutally punished by Tomoyo whenever he showed signs of stopping which was usually a kick or a slap in the rear._

"_Okay stop!" Tomoyo yelled, jumping down. Without bothering to look back, she ran into the shop, screaming, "Sakura!"_

_Eriol panted as he loosened his collar and avoided the curious stares of the passer-bys. He went into the shop to follow her, as well as to order a cold drink. The unexpected exercise had made him weary. Inside, he found out, was a pizza restaurant. The girl who manipulated him earlier was cornering a waiter who looked upset. Being a nice guy, he went up to them, to help the waiter out incase the crazy girl did something insane. "Is she bothering you?"_

"_Do you know her? Tomoyo, you know him?" Asked a bewildered Sakura, looking at Tomoyo, then Eriol._

"_Of course I don't. Now I want you to put this on __**NOW**__." Tomoyo ordered, shoving the pink frilly dress into Sakura's arms._

_Sakura stuttered as people started to look at her. "Umm…I'm a guy, Tomoyo." _

_Tomoyo smacked her forehead in frustration, "Oh, how could I forget! - Okay, go and I'll follow you to the employees' room."_

_Eriol gazed at both of them. "Am I missing something here?"_

"_You're not part of this conversation, mister!" Tomoyo yelled at him. _

_The manager came out, "May I help you, lady?" He asked Tomoyo, who quickly retrieved money from her pocket. _

"_I request permission to go into the employees' room, please." Tomoyo said, in a sweet voice._

_The manager agreed readily, "Permission granted. Just don't make so much noise." He took the cash and went back to his post._

_Eriol watched Tomoyo usher Sakura away. He sat down and ordered glass of lemonade as he waited for their appearance. After some minutes, he called a person to drop his car there in front of the shop. He didn't know why he wanted to see the girl again. He felt like he wanted to know more about her. _

_Tomoyo appeared beaming. Behind her, Sakura had her hands deep in the pocket, looking exhausted. Eriol wondered if Sakura really wore the costume. "Ok, bye, Sakura! Take care!" Tomoyo said happily with the folded costume in her hand._

_Sakura nodded and said a word of farewell. And hurried to the kitchen, leaving a waving Tomoyo. Tomoyo went out. Eriol caught up with her._

"_Ahem!" Coughed Eriol, catching Tomoyo's attention._

_Tomoyo turned, "Yes?" She smiled politely._

_Eriol hoped she wasn't trying to play innocent. "I think you owe me an explanation – or an apology, at least."_

"_Excuse me, but I've never seen you before." Tomoyo answered blankly._

_Eriol peered at her desperately through his spectacles. "Are you sure? If so, how did you get here?"_

_Tomoyo's gaze shifted to the ceiling. Her index finger tapping on her mouth as she tried to remember. "Let's see…I was running…I crossed a road…I was galloping…? That's weird, I don't remember riding a horse, yet it felt like I was being carried…" Her gaze fell on Eriol, "by…you?"_

_Eriol nodded solemnly._

_Tomoyo smiled nervously. "I didn't do those things I remembered, did I? I'm sure that I didn't really climb on top of you and…"_

_Eriol raised both his eyebrows. "As hard as it is for me to admit that – You did."_

"_I'm sorry…It's just that when it comes to my passions – I lose track of myself." Tomoyo apologized, a shade of red creeping all over her face._

_Eriol nodded sympathetically and caught a glimpse of her naked feet. "You didn't go out like this…did you?"_

_Tomoyo looked down in surprise, "I guess I forgot it in my hurry." She raised her left foot for inspection. "Hmm…A little dirty…Nothing a spa can't handle…" She looked up with a small grin. _

"_May I offer you a ride?"_

"_Sure. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."_

"_I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. Nice to meet you."_

_**Flash Back Ended**_

Tomoyo squirmed in her seat as Eriol read the manuals of the gadgets. They had picked it up on the way to their favorite restaurant and had caught sight of Syaoran and Meiling. "What's this for?" She asked, picking up a radio-like compass.

"It will enable us to hear their every conversation – We just have to point it at them or we'll hear someone else's." Eriol replied, taking up another manual.

"Good. I'll start with this then." She put on earphones and pointed in their direction. She listened eagerly as she connected a recorder to it.

Eriol looked up as soon as he heard her gritting her teeth. "Let's order something." He offered. No response, he shook his head.

(A/N: Let's skip to when Sakura wakes up. I can't think of any funny thing that happened.)

"**WHAT?!**" Sakura screamed with her eyes wide-opened. She glanced at her lower limbs immediately. Cast covered it thoroughly concealing anything beneath it. Exhaling with disbelief, she averted her gaze to the smiling twins.

"I guess you can say we sorta couldn't resist." Tsukasa said with a cheeky smile. "School's not the same without you."

Takashi nodded beside him, "Yeah. We've got no one to hangout with."

"How about Syaoran?" Sakura asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Tsukasa grimaced, "Oh him? He's been hanging around that new girl – What's her name again? Ah yes, Meiling, right. If you ask me, I think they should get married right away."

"Why'd you say that?" Sakura asked, absentmindedly sitting up. She lay back after yelling out in pain.

"Easy now." Takashi said as his hands formed calm down gesture, "They're like in a trance whenever they're together, you see, it's like they're all alone in the world."

Sakura flinched, "All alone? What do you mean?"

"They make out a lot and stuff. We see them all the time." Tsukasa explained, nodding at her.

"Hey!" Tomoyo exclaimed, appearing at the door. "Quit lying! The patient just woke up!"

Takashi waved his hands up in the air, "No fair, I was enjoying it!"

Sakura sighed in relief. For a minute there, she had actually believed them. "You're back so soon, Tomoyo?"

"I changed my mind. It's been so long since you were awake and talking – I missed you."

Takashi and Tsukasa exchanged glances.

"You guys… aren't… you know…" Tsukasa started, glancing at Tomoyo and then Sakura suspiciously.

"Come off it!" Yelled Sakura. "We're just friends!"

Takashi smiled slyly, "Just making sure…"

Tsukasa looked at his watch quickly, "Well, I think we have to go now…"

"Yeah, we lied and told our mother that we're visiting a kid in the hospital." Takashi said, still smiling.

Sakura scoffed, "Where's the fun in lying, then?"

Tsukasa laughed out, "That's funny. We must go now. Get well soon."

"Funny?" Sakura repeated, shaking her head, "You guys are something."

"They're real friends, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a warm smile, "They even brought you fruits. How about an apple while we wait for Eriol. You know what they say; an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Very funny, Tomoyo. I can't move my hands."

Tomoyo giggled, "Then I'll feed you, silly." Tomoyo washed the apple and started to slice it into smaller chewable pieces. Sakura ate it all. "Do you feel better?"

"No. It made me even hungrier." Sakura grumbled, wincing as her tummy growled.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked up, startled at the sudden few knocks. "Come in." They both said at once.

"Hey, kid." Syaoran said with a smirk. He entered with Meiling, their hands joined together. "Good to see you conscious."

Sakura paled at them. She tried to conceal her distress. It felt like double stabbing. 'No, it couldn't be…' She thought, 'I'm not…' She tried to shake the feeling away, but failed. "Hey," She said weakly, "You guys came."

"Yes, we sure did. You shouldn't have done that, Sakuragi-kun. You didn't even finish my tour that day. Good thing Syaoran helped me." Meiling said, with a happy glance at Syaoran.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said slowly, closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked, looking at her concernedly. "Are you okay?"

Tomoyo laughed nervously, "She – I mean, he. He's hungry. Don't worry."

"Why doesn't he eat those fruits?" Syaoran asked, pointing at the basket.

"He already did. He ate an apple."

Meiling giggled flirtatiously, "Too bad it can't keep Syaoran the doctor away!"

Sakura groaned inaudibly. 'I feel so weak…'

**

* * *

****A/N: It's not much of a chapter. I came down with a bad cold this week, so my head's a bit muddled. Sorry if the wait was long :) Oh, yes, if it isn't much trouble, could you guys please include your age in your reviews? Thank you! **

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherry**


	9. Disturbing Discoveries

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura, forcing herself to believe that she is a boy, finds herself falling for girls unconsciously. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**Chapter 9: Disturbing Discoveries**

"Who's up for pizza?" Eriol asked, poking his head at the door with a box at hand.

"No thanks." Replied Syaoran nonchalantly, "Meiling and I ate already."

Tomoyo stole a glance at Sakura who clenched her fists unconsciously. Tomoyo smiled secretly as she exchanged looks with Eriol. He placed the box beside the basket of fruits.

"Tomoyo feed me…A-AH!" Sakura demanded, infuriated by Syaoran.

Tomoyo pulled a cheeky grin, "Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom…" She looked at Syaoran, "Can you?"

He winced, "Can I what?"

Eriol stood by, "Hey, I better go with you, Tomoyo."

"What are you guys planning to do?!" Sakura yelled, "You can't go to the ladies' room, Eriol!"

"Oh, I meant, escort her…of course. What kind of gentleman do you take me for?" Eriol said, blinking in surprise.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure…But you ain't leaving me with-"

"Let's go, Eriol." Tomoyo said, waving a free hand as she dragged Eriol by his tie. (A/N: He's a gentleman - What'd you expect?)

Sakura averted her gaze to Syaoran and Meiling. "One of you should at least feed me." She complained.

Meiling went forward, "I'll do it, Sakuragi-kun." She giggled, "Syaoran feeding you would be awkward!"

"I'll say." Syaoran and Sakura muttered at the same time. Their eyes made contact.

"Look away, Kid." He ordered.

"You look away." Sakura protested.

"Why I ought to…" Syaoran began, "The fall must have disoriented your brain, Kid."

"Why won't you call me Sakuragi?!" Blurted out Sakura.

He smirked. "Do I have to waste my breath saying a five-syllable name?"

Sakura flashed her eyes angrily "It's four!"

"Guys, that's enough!" Meiling yelled, covering her ears. "Okay," She said slowly, when silence resided, "Open wide, Sakuragi…"

"This is too **ANNOYING!**" Tomoyo muttered through clenched teeth, gripping Eriol's wrist tightly as she peeked through the half-open door. Eriol winced with pain but made no noise. "It was supposed to be Syaoran!" She hissed, squeezing it harder.

"Yes, I understand…Tomoyo, uh…if you could just try to…relax and…" Eriol said as he tried to keep his face from showing any signs of pain.

Tomoyo quickly released her hold. "Oh, I'm sorry, Anata!" (A/N: It means Honey in English) She sighed, "Let's just go in. It's no fun watching here."

"**OWWW!**" Sakura yelled, "Meiling, get it off!"

Meiling widened her eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's too **HOT**!" Sakura screamed.

"I didn't mean to drop the slice of pizza on you! I'm sorry!" She apologized again, removing the slice off to reveal Sakura's face filled with sauce and pizza toppings. Meiling began wiping Sakura's face.

"That's her payback for ruining everything." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol as they entered the room. She bent down and secretly picked her lipstick up, which she had thrown under Meiling's foot to make her slip.

Eriol sweat-dropped, "I think you made Sakura suffer more. Nice aim, though."

Tomoyo nodded wistfully, "You're right. Poor Sakura…It's all that wretch's fault!" She murmured with a dramatic sigh. "Sakura," She said, casting a dirty look at Meiling, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tomoyo." Sakura replied, tired of all the fuss.

"I think **I** better feed you – I wouldn't want any mishap to occur, right, Meiling?" Tomoyo mocked, with a toss of her head.

Meiling drew back. "I really didn't mean to-"

"Tomoyo! What are you trying to say? She was just trying to help!" Syaoran yelled, defending Meiling.

Eriol suddenly changed. His usual serene manner changing to that of black thunder. "You **WILL NOT** talk to Tomoyo like that, you hear me!" He yelled back.

Sakura watched the two exchange scowls and sighed. It was interesting but it felt like something was missing, she thought, Syaoran should be defending _her_, not Meiling. But that was crazy. Yeah, that was nuts. Sakura watched Tomoyo and Meiling flush with pride.

"**I WON'T STAND FOR THIS**!" Declared Syaoran, "C'mon, let's go, Meiling." With that, he dragged Meiling out despite her protests.

"Bye Sakuragi!" Her voice rang from the hallway.

Eriol changed back to his original manner, adjusting his tie and flashing a warm smile at Tomoyo. "Are you okay?"

"You were so brave." Replied Tomoyo, running to hug him.

"Oh please!" Sakura groaned, "You guys remind me of some cheesy romantic mediocre soap opera! It stinks!"

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura, still hugging Eriol. "Uh-Oh. Someone here needs a hug…"

"Oh **NO**. Tomoyo-" Eriol and Tomoyo cut Sakura off sentence and squished her as they formed a big hug.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!**" Sakura yelled in agony. She relaxed after they withdrew. Tomoyo helped her to half of the pizza. "Tomoyo, you didn't have to to do that, you know. Meiling didn't do it on purpose."

Tomoyo's eyes glinted, "Or did she?" She pursed her lips. "I think it's time I show you something." She brought out a huge stack of pictures as well as a small CD player.

"What's all this?" Asked Sakura, frowning as Tomoyo placed it on top of her.

Tomoyo folded her arms triumphantly. "I call it the 'While you were sleeping Project'. It basically fills you in on the happenings when you were in a coma."

Sakura craned her neck a bit. "You mean what Syaoran was doing with Meiling the whole time, don't you?" She mocked, catching a glimpse of a picture that they were eating ice cream together.

"Something like that…" Tomoyo said, picking the pictures up. "It's in a sequence. Maybe I should put on a projector – Eriol, please plug it in. You have the film, right?" Eriol nodded and went to do what she asked.

"Tomoyo, I don't want to watch." Sakura said quickly. "I'm feeling really tired."

Tomoyo turned around to look at her. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her lips quivered in sadness, "I haven't had a single moment of rest for two weeks…"

"I didn't ask you to-" Began Sakura. She knew Tomoyo would plead.

"Please…" Tomoyo begged, making a puppy pout with big sad eyes. "You just_ have_ to. It's only pictures"

Sakura clenched her right fist decidedly. 'Why am I hesitating? It's just some crummy pictures of Syaoran and Meiling together…It's nothing. But why does it feel like I'm hurting…so much…'

Tomoyo sensed Sakura's discomfort and grew quiet. What if, Sakura already had feelings for Syaoran; would she be greatly hurt? Tomoyo wondered. "Eriol, have you plugged it in?"

"Yeah." Eriol replied, giving a wave with his left hand.

Sakura watched the slideshow without any protests. She made sure she kept her face as emotionless as a plank of wood. One by one, each picture showed Syaoran and Meiling's affection for each other. Sakura felt something sink inside her – the feeling of happiness suddenly drift away like a stray current. Like a zombie, she kept her eyes fixed on the images, even though she felt quick and painful stabs. Unfortunately, for her, a picture came into view, one of Syaoran and Meiling engaged in a heated kiss. Sakura stiffened, her eyes immediately averted.

Eriol watched her uneasily. He caught Tomoyo's eye and shifted close to her. "Perhaps we should have waited till she was a wee bit better, don't you think, love?" He watched as Tomoyo's shoulders sagged.

"Yeah, I guess… I was too harsh. I thought she didn't feel anything yet, the way she was acting indifferent and everything… What do you think we should do now?" Tomoyo mumbled guiltily.

"Ok, that's all for today!" Eriol declared, switching off the projector. "The doctor said something about you needing your rest, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked slightly bleak, "If you say so. Did the doctor state the day I can be discharged?" She glanced at Tomoyo, smiling faintly. "I'm probably fired from all of the part-time jobs I got hold of. I need to get back."

Tomoyo walked to her side, her face sober and solemn. "You need two more weeks to be fully recovered, Sakura-chan. By then, you'll be able to walk and run normally. Why don't you take a rest from working for a month? I can lend you money, if you need it."

"You don't lend. You give. If I accept money from you, you'll keep giving me. I want to earn money independently, Tomoyo-chan. I hope you understand." Sakura answered.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Ah! Feels good to be outside!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered Eriol's car. Tomoyo sat on the passenger seat beside Eriol and laughed happily, as Sakura bounced childishly behind.

Eriol glanced sideways, "So where do you two ladies want to go?"

Sakura became solemn. "Ugh! I knew there was a reason why Tomoyo brought girl clothes for me to change in. What if someone sees me?" She straightened her frilly purple skirt.

"Teehee! You should dress like a girl, at least occasionally. You're so kawaii!" Tomoyo chirped, snatching a stolen picture of Sakura.

"Did you tell the others that Sakura has been discharged?" Asked Eriol of Tomoyo.

She nodded. "Yeah. Syaoran said he can't come but the twins said they would."

Sakura groaned inwardly, "That's equivalent to a no. The twins must be busy." She closed her eyes and the image of Syaoran and Meiling came back to her thoughts. She felt cold all of a sudden. Sakura knew just who to talk to. "Tomoyo, Eriol, could you please drop me at the memorial park?"

Tomoyo glanced uneasily at Eriol and nodded slowly. "Sure. We'll come with you."

"No need. I can go home by a cab. You guys have fun." Sakura persisted, clasping her hands together.

-

-

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Onii-chan. You got worried about me, didn't you?" Sakura whispered, glancing at the three graves that sat beside each other. She ran a hand over the epitaph of Touya, her eyes brimming with tears. She sat on the soft green grass and hugged her knees.

"I feel so alone. You guys shouldn't have left so early." She brushed away her tears. "But you don't have to worry. I'm doing just fine. There's just this guy who seems to be rubbing off me. He's such a self-centered, spoilt, uncaring, impersonal, hardhearted, aloof, distant, unfeeling, irresponsible jerk who thinks I exist for his entertainment – He thinks he can just play me around. He doesn't even care how I feel… but he can be so funny and sweet sometimes – No. He's just a worthless fool who loves someone."

Sakura lowered her head unhappily. "Meiling. It's the same thing I felt with Mizuki-sensei in fifth grade. She's pretty and cute. I always did like cute things. Like Mizuki-sensei, Meiling's easy to be friends with, but Syaoran's in love with her. It feels weird." Feeling somewhat hopeless, she bit her lip, "Time drifts ever so slowly these days. It's getting harder and harder to live on. I have no one and no dreams to wake up every morning with. But it's ok, I guess, things will get better, I promise! You won't have to worry about me later on." She tipped her chin forward, "I'll come back next time with better news."

Sakura walked slowly out of the cemetery. She halted as she saw the road, pulled out her wallet and cringed. The money was just enough for half the journey to her apartment. She'd have to walk the rest of the way. Smacking her forehead in frustration, she hailed a cab.

-

-

Syaoran turned the steering wheel to the right. He had just dropped Meiling at her favorite shop and on his way home. He wondered if Sakuragi was already at the apartment and the Kid would get mad at him for not cleaning. He sighed. He had been busy hanging out with Meiling the whole time and having fun. He watched the traffic light turn red and pedestrians walked in front of him. He drummed his fingers on the wheel, and waited for it to turn green. Just then, he caught a glimpse of a certain honey-haired girl. "Cherry?" He decided to follow her.

-

-

"Ok," Panted Sakura, "Twenty-three more blocks to go – you can do this, Sakura. Go, legs, go!" She trudged on. 'It would be better if it wasn't so hot. I wonder how my apartment looks right now. Syaoran had better taken care of it. If he hadn't, I'm going to walk up right to him and punch – What the…?! I'm in girl clothes! I can't just barge in – Oh crap! What if he's inside the apartment and sees Cherry waltz her way inside… Okay, calm down… Deep breaths, Sakura, breathe in… breathe out…there we go…' Sakura brought out her cell phone and dialed Syaoran's number.

"Syaoran, where are you?" She asked in her deepest voice, as soon as he picked up his phone.

"On my way home. Why? Where are you?" Syaoran asked in turn.

Sakura looked all around her, frantically thinking of way to stall him. "I don't know. Wait. I'm in Simmerbash Street, can you pick me up?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his messy hair confusedly. "You are? I'm right there – er, here. I'm also in Simmerbash Street. Where are you?"

"_You _are? …Oh, I think I read it wrong… It's…" Sakura paused briefly as she saw a green Ferrari behind her, "Drat!"

"Excuse me?" Syaoran said blankly, "Was that supposed to be a cuss or it's a street name?"

Sakura blew out her bangs in annoyance. "Never mind. I have to go now bye."

Syaoran tossed the phone aside as soon as he heard the rapid beats. "Weird. Where's Cherry headed, walking this far? I guess I should offer her a ride."

Sakura halted, sensing what he was going to do. 'I'll get him to buy me a drink and then, I'll disappear and head for home.' She thought.

"Cherry? What're you doing here?" Syaoran asked, winding down his window. "Do you need a lift?"

Sakura fluttered her eyelashes girlishly at him. "Why, it's Syaoran. Thank you so much!" She sat beside him.

Syaoran became uneasy, "Would you like a drink? It's a very hot day. I'm sure you're dying of thirst from walking."

"Yes, please." Sakura smiled with satisfaction. 'If all goes well, I'm saved' she thought triumphantly.

-

-

Sakura looked over her shoulder in discomfort. Syaoran had brought her to a fancy restaurant where waiters catered to customers' satisfaction thoroughly. Sakura had thought he would buy a soda from the nearest grocery store, not to treat her to a luxurious meal. 'But then again,' Sakura thought guiltily, 'He thinks Cherry is wealthy.' She winced as she noted the various spoons, glasses and plates carefully arrayed. She dreaded formal settings and this was no exception.

"Ok. What would you like to have?" Syaoran asked, handing her the menu.

Sakura whitened at it. The menu was a collection of different meals written in French, Italian and other languages that she couldn't think of, and so she couldn't understand it. "Uh… I'll have whatever it is that you'll order. I didn't know there was a restaurant like this in Tomoeda."

Syaoran shrugged, "Me too. It's brand new, I guess. Anyway, are you sure? I'm ordering the Speciale Les Grenuille Jambes Ragout." (A/N: I'm not sure if my translation is correct. My apologies.)

"What exactly is it?" Sakura asked, hoping against hope it wasn't something horrifying.

"Frog legs stew." Answered Syaoran nonchalantly. "I've always wanted to try it."

"…Yeah" Sakura said faintly. She tried to laugh but failed. Hearing her phone ring, she muttered a hasty 'excuse me' and dashed off to the Ladies' room. She didn't recognize the number so she cleared her throat in case it was a friend from school. "Hello?"

"Sakuragi-kun!" Sobbed Meiling, "It's so awful!" Her voice shook tremendously.

Sakura was startled, "Meiling-chan? What's wrong?"

Meiling's sobs quieted, "I befriended this girl at school, ok? We became close. Today, just now, she called me. She said… She said… **WAHHH!**"

"Calm down. What'd she say?"

After a few hiccups, Meiling became a bit calm. "She said she spotted Syaoran going out with another girl!"

Sakura, stunned, widened her eyes, "Syaoran is a two-timer? I can't believe this! What does she look like?"

"The girl had long brown hair. She wore a yellow halter and purple knee-length skirt with ankle boots. At least, that's what my friend told me. I can't believe Syaoran would do this to me!"

Sakura looked down self-consciously at her attire. She's the girl Meiling's friend saw. "Oh man…"

"I don't understand it!" Wailed Meiling. "He said that he loves me…"

"Ok, listen. I'll be right there. Where are you?" Sakura asked, feeling awfully guilty.

Meiling took a deep breath to steady her voice, "I'm at Reya's Jewel Shoppe."

"Be right there." Sakura said hastily, hanging up. She had to console Meiling to set things proper. It wasn't right that Meiling got hurt because of her. Besides, the apartment was about a street away. She could easily change back into a guy and get some money for the taxi fare to reach Meiling.

"Syaoran, I have to go. I'm sorry." With that, she sped off, leaving Syaoran flabbergasted.

Syaoran felt his cell phone vibrate and looked at it to find that he had received a message from Meiling. It read:

"_I hate you! I hate you!_

_Go ahead and have fun with that witch of yours!_

_We're __**THROUGH**__!"_

-

-

"I'm never ever gonna trust a man again!" Cried Meiling, blowing her nose on Sakura's handkerchief, which she had offered. "I even thought he was the one for me… How could I be so foolish?!"

Sakura squeeze Meiling's hand comfortingly. "Now, now. Maybe the jerk was just meeting an old friend or something. You guys will soon forget about this in a couple of days. Besides, every couple gets into a quarrel now and then. No biggie."

Meiling took rapid quick breaths and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. "We're not like other couples, you see… We met at highschool in Hong Kong. Syaoran was always cold and rude. He had his life planned out for him and he hated it. We were alike in many ways. I was destined to marry some heir of a wealthy company. Syaoran was a former candidate, but he threw a fit and lost the approval of my dad. But, that was before he fell in love with me. My dad wouldn't hear of him being near me. We always had to sneak out. Syaoran never had any real friends. I'm everything to him… I guess 'was' is the right word for it. We had a forbidden relationship."

Sakura lowered her gaze to the floor. Now, she ruined somebody's love affair, could things get any worse? "Meiling, you have to trust-"

"Meiling!" Syaoran appeared, his face bent in a menacing scowl. His gaze averted to Sakura. "Sakuragi?"

Sakura realized the position she and Meiling were in. Meiling leaned on her shoulder and Sakura was holding her. "Syaoran-"

"What are you doing here?!" Interrupted Meiling, rising to her feet. "I already told you we're through!"

Sakura heaved an inaudible sigh as she stood up reluctantly. 'This just gets better and better.' She thought sarcastically. "It's not what you think it is. Don't get the wrong idea." She stated, looking directly into his eyes, fearlessly.

"Yes, it's **exactly** what you think, Syaoran. I'm leaving!" Meiling said, giving him a dirty look and pecking Sakura on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Sakuragi-kun."

Sakura touched her cheek in astonishment. 'Oh no. She thinks I'm into her!' Sakura thought, her mouth wide open. She caught Syaoran's evil eye.

"Kinomoto." Syaoran muttered each syllable through clenched teeth. He raised his head, "I'll deal with you later." With that, he turned and ran out of the shop to catch up with Meiling.

Sakura walked out of the shop soon after he did and glanced at the two. Meiling and Syaoran were both raising their voices. Sakura shuddered and ran to her apartment. Once there, she would plan a strategy to mellow Syaoran and distract him from the intention of killing her. 'How did I get myself into this mess?'

-

-

Sakura, startled, sat up on the sofa once she heard the doorknob turn. It was already eight in the evening. She waited anxiously for the door to open. Sakura wondered if Syaoran would do something bad to her. She gulped nervously.

Syaoran walked into the sitting room with his shoulders drooping, his face bent and hidden by his messy hair. He sat on the dining chair, ignoring Sakura's presence. After minutes of complete silence, he turned his head towards her. "Tell me the truth; why were you with Meiling today?" He asked quietly.

Sakura folded her arms, "I was comforting her. Now for my question: Why haven't you been tidying my apartment?"

Syaoran rose to his feet violently, "You call **that** comforting?" He glared at her.

"Man, I see why you're so worked up." Sakura said without flinching. "Your relationship has no trust whatsoever. You call **that** a relationship?" She mocked.

Syaoran sent a powerful blow with his fist, which sent Sakura stumbling backward. Her lower lip bleeding, Sakura swayed as she stood up. "Shut up!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura wiped the blood with her sleeve and felt her heart hurt more than the lip stung. "Love and trust go together. There are no shortcuts. Love without trust is like a potter without his clay. It's practically useless." Sakura could not dodge his punches in time. She landed on the floor, groaning with pain. "Besides," She rasped, "You were the one with Cherry."

"You shouldn't talk about what you don't know." Syaoran stepped back. He raised his head and stared at her haughtily.

Sakura noticed his eyes were red from crying, "She didn't trust you and you didn't trust her. I understand more than I need to." Sakura knew her words hurt him. Syaoran went into his room without responding. He slammed the door shut.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Nothing good ever comes out of dressing in girls' clothes." She grumbled, struggling to gain her balance. 'For goodness' sake, I just came from the hospital!" She yelled at his door. Angry and annoyed, she headed off to the toilet to apply some medicine to her wounded lip.

"He doesn't understand." Muttered Syaoran as he sat on the bed. Conscience struck him. 'Ok, so maybe the kid was right. I shouldn't have hit him…' Syaoran thought. He ruffled his hair, frustrated, 'Fine! I'll apologize tomorrow morning.' Convinced by his sincerity, Syaoran drifted into deep sleep.

**The Next Day**

Syaoran woke up feeling hurried. Like he was supposed to be somewhere. Stretching to rid away sleep, he glanced at his clock, which indicated his lateness. "Oh crap, I won't make it in time." He threw aside the blanket and dashed out of the bedroom. He couldn't find Sakura anywhere. "The kid left without me."

At school, he still couldn't find her. She didn't appear during recess and lunch break. He had even asked Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I haven't seen him too. Did something happen?" Tomoyo asked, also puzzled.

"No." He lied, and asked the twins.

"Oh… Sakuragi, eh? We didn't see him at the recording studio, _not _singing." They answered at the same time.

Syaoran thanked them, even if they indirectly implied it. He ran to the building wondering how the kid could sing with a sore lip. This only pricked his conscience further and made him go from room to room, listening for that familiar voice. Syaoran halted at a slightly ajar door. He heard someone clearing their throat and peered into the room. Inside the room was Sakura, dressed in boys' clothes. She cleared her throat once more. Syaoran opened his mouth to call her, but no words came.

Right in front of his eyes, the kid he knew started singing in Cherry's voice. Syaoran faltered backwards in shock. 'There was no use denying it', Syaoran shook his head, 'Sakuragi **IS** Cherry.' He stood there, unmoving and widened his eyes as Sakura switched to Sakuragi's and Cherry's voice repeatedly. 'Oh crap.' He muttered.

**

* * *

****A/N: Well, there you have it… :) Syaoran knows Sakura's hidden identity. I know there are a million other ways to expose it that are far better - but I couldn't think of them (: Sorry! It's the reason why it took me long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	10. Seduction Plan

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**I'll start answering your reviews like this from now on. I wish I did from the beginning…Thanks for reviewing, you guys!**

**Lucia096: **Glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this:)

**Everyday-snowangel:** I'll update as fast as I can, I promise!

**WhenItAllFallsApart93: **Yosh! If everyone had the same reaction, I'm gonna hafta add drama over and over again Thanks!

**Rosedreamer101: **I will (",) Thanks for all your support!

**Cherry Akira Li: **Oh, you had the same reaction as Syaoran! 0

**KamichamaKarinLover25: **He's gonna play along until she decides to tell him – Oops! Maybe I should've let you read this chapter first… Enjoy!

**Neoazngirl: **Glad you like it! (",)

**EvilDunkin-Sama:** Yeah. Imagine how Syaoran feels right now… :)

**Lil Miss Delusional: **About that, I'm sorry. I was watching Naruto while writing and got carried away with the fighting. Lol. I'm glad you liked it. I couldn't resist that part!

**Tears-of-redemption: **Thank you! I'll try to update as fast as I can!

**Tinkerbellie: **You said it!

**Imp4ever: **Whoa… If you continue to send long reviews, I'll thank boredom really well. Just kidding. I hope you do get better. You're lucky, though. Whenever I get a cold or something as small as that, I'm not allowed to go near the computer or a TV for that matter. :) Well, cliffhangers are very useful as hateful as they are… they give me the time to gather ideas. I hope you like this chapter!

**Dark mirth: **Thank you very much!

**Lazygirl078: **Glad you liked it:D

**Y-chan: **Thanks! Sakura _was _supposed to fall for other girls, but I forgot all about it and found it hard to squeeze it in the story, so I emphasized most of it on Meiling even though it was just infatuation. I write a chapter and send it in, so I often stray off the plot. Gomene!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Seduction Plan**

Syaoran managed to tear himself away from the shocking sight. What was he supposed to call the kid now? Cherry? 'No,' Syaoran decided, 'I'll play along until he – she tells me.' He ruffled his hair as he remembered all the signs he ignored.Syaoran walked out of the building, feeling a bit distraught. He had to think everything over. Besides the fact that he still had yet to apologize for the night before, he couldn't help feeling angry at Sakura's deceit. 'No wonder Sakuragi never appeared with Cherry at the same time.' He reasoned. 'I should've paid attention.'

Tomoyo looked over the amber-eyed man from afar. She sat at their usual bench, fondling Eriol who had his head on her lap as he stretched out for a quick nap. "Eriol, baby, did you see Syaoran go out of the singing department building just now?" She asked anxiously.

"Hmm?" Eriol mumbled sleepily, "If he did, there's 99.9 chance that he knows Sakura's secret by now…" He dozed off.

Tomoyo stood up in surprise. Eriol fell off with a loud thud and groaned. "My poor Sakura! – Oops, my poor baby Eri-kun!" She exclaimed, bending down to help him up. "Are you alright, Anata?"

Eriol rubbed his eyes in a sleepy daze, "Did they ring the bell already?"

"No. You're not paying attention to me." Tomoyo pouted, "You don't love me."

Eriol snapped out of his sleepy mode in an instant, "No way! That's not true!" He said with conviction, seizing both her hands.

"Ok." Tomoyo flashed a confident smile, "I know you do. So, what should we do? Syaoran can't know about Sakura yet."

"No. This is good." Eriol replied, letting go of her hands and sitting down quietly.

Tomoyo blinked in surprise, "It is? How?"

Eriol shifted awkwardly. "Well, to start with… We're gonna have to stay out of this…" He cringed when he saw Tomoyo glower, "…for a teeny tiny bit, okay? If Syaoran knows, he'll probably… Yeah, you're right. I don't even know what good can come from it but, I _know_ we should let nature run its course."

"I can't just _watch_. We have to do something." Persisted Tomoyo, tugging Eriol stubbornly.

"We don't have a choice, darling. We're not sure what will happen or where their relationship is going, so, we have to watch."

Tomoyo folded her arms and made a childish face. "Big meanie."

Eriol sighed, "Do you want me to…?" He adjusted his glasses to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah! Let's go shopping for marriag-mmphff!"

Eriol quickly covered her mouth with his hands, "Shh…You can't say that in public." Eriol withdrew his hands, and shook his head. Tomoyo loved shopping especially for marriage – one that Eriol had yet to propose. For Tomoyo, it was like chocolates and cakes – comfort food and all that. It distracted her completely.

"Okay," Began Tomoyo, "Last time we went there, we bought aprons, silverware, a washing machine, a dish washer, towels, a flat screen TV, a dresser, two cupboards and two bedside lamps. We could've bought more but you got tired, didn't you, honey? Well, this time we should start with the bedroom furniture so we won't forget anything since the bedroom is the most important place in a marriage. Hmm? What's wrong?"

Eriol looked away hurriedly, "its just t-that, we're too young to be p-planning this, don't you think? I mean, I still don't have a job and I haven't gotten you a ring yet…"

"Such a cutie!" Tomoyo squealed, pinching his cheek. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was staring at her. She turned and saw Syaoran, staring at them a few meters away. "Still, I hope everything goes right in the end." She murmured to herself.

**Syaoran**

'They must know about Sakuragi – Cherry- I mean, er – the kid.' Thought Syaoran as he looked away from the couple. 'I wonder why they hid it.' He spotted a rock the size of a golf ball and started kicking it around. Two shadows crossed his path. It, of course, belonged to the twins.

"Did something happen?" Asked Tsukasa, his face sporting a cheeky smile.

Takashi peered slyly at him, "You look lost, man."

Syaoran glanced at them, 'Do they know?' He pushed his hands deep into his pockets, "You guys know a lot about Sakuragi, right?"

"We sure don't." They replied together.

Syaoran smacked his head in frustration, "Cut it out. Could you guys tell the truth for once?" The twins stared hard at him without making any response. "Fine. Be that way." He turned and started walking away.

"Wait." Takashi blurted, grabbing Syaoran's shoulder, "You mustn't…"

"…mustn't treat Sakuragi harshly." Tsukasa added, "He's a kind-hearted person."

Syaoran turned sharply, "What do you mean? You-" He realized that they had run away, to avoid his question. "Was that a lie or… Man! They really like confusing me!" For some minutes, Syaoran watched the students frolicking around the campus, wondering how he'll apologize for the night before. 'She had asked for it,' Syaoran concluded, 'flirting with me and giving Meiling the wrong idea.' He caught sight of Sakura. 'Still, I feel horrible. Well, I hope this works.' Syaoran walked to the school canteen.

_**Sakura's POV**_

_**Ouch. OW. **_

_**It stings.**_

_**I knew it was a bad idea to sing today. I feel like the corner of my lip is burning. Dash that Syaoran, his bad temper and all! Next time, I'll dodge. I was just caught off-guard yesterday. Yeah. He deserves a punishment. What kind of punishment should I give him…? I tapped a finger on my lip to concentrate.**_

_**Ouch. I think I hit the spot. Okay. How about this: I kick him out of my apartment. Hmm…Nice. I'm proud of myself, I laughed out devilishly, only to receive immense sting from my lower lip. Ouch.**_

"Ahem. Uh…Kid."

_**I spun around. Aha! The devil himself wants to fight again. Bring it on! Just watch! I'll beat you to pulp… after I finish staring at your deep Amber eyes that makes me want to melt… OK! Snap out of it! Look somewhere else. Let's see… It's rude to stare away from the face when one talks to you. I'll look at his lower face. Ok, bad idea. His lips are too tempting. His nose - too perfect! Uh, what about his eyebrows? Oh, why can't I find an imperfect part of him?! He's too good-looking to a point it's like a crime. Wait. I haven't said anything yet.**_

"What?!" _**I hissed. I won't go easy on you no matter what you say. Wait. Don't tell me you're gonna…**_

_**Normal POV**_

Syaoran shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Uh… I'm not very good at this…" He extended a cup of noodles to Sakura. "I guess I'm sorry for last night. Here, you can have these noodles."

Sakura hesitated. For one thing, Syaoran had a suspicious glint in his eyes, and another, he was smiling oh-so-confidently. "I'm not sure-"

"Good. Listen well, please tell Cherry to meet me today at the movies at five P.M sharp. If she doesn't, I'll ask her address from the bar she's working in. No, better; I'll go meet her there if she doesn't." He said, thrusting the cup noodles into her arms forcefully. He grinned with satisfaction when she widened her eyes in panic.

"No you can't-" Sakura tried to protest but Syaoran interrupted her.

"She stood me up the other time. Well, I have to go now. See you." He said, and left her. Sakura stared after him, sulking.

"No-o-o-o-o. He wants to go out with Cherry. He can't and mustn't like me. I want to help Meiling." Sakura muttered to herself, walking towards the bench area. She passed by a tree and stopped. Someone was crying. She swerved around the tree and saw Meiling all alone, obviously sobbing her heart out. "Meiling-chan?"

Meiling rubbed her eyes frantically and brushed her tears away with her handkerchief. "Oh, it's you, Sakuragi-kun. I didn't see you earlier today." She looked up. Sakura sat down beside her.

"I was busy catching up with school work. The professors are thoroughly convinced that I tried to kill myself. Weird huh?" Sakura tossed her the cup noodles. "You look pale today. Here, eat."

Meiling smiled weakly and saw the wound on Sakura's lip. She gasped. "Did Syaoran do that to you? He told me he was your roommate. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to get you into this mess."

"It's okay. I'm at fault too. I provoked his anger." Sakura replied, smiling nonchalantly. Suddenly, an idea dawned upon her. Sakura would _make_ Syaoran not like her. "Meiling-chan, I need your help. What does Syaoran hate in a girl?"

Meiling perked her head up in surprise, "My help? Uh… Syaoran prefers decent girls - you know those that are innocent and pure with a feisty side. He doesn't like girls that dress provocatively and flirt. Why do you ask?"

Sakura nodded as she memorized each word. "It's a long story. Anyway, he hates sluts, right?"

"Yes! They always tick him off. He even hates it when I try to flirt with him." Meiling said quietly, "I'm really confused. How will this help you?"

Sakura smiled, "I can't tell you right now, but I promise it's to help you and Syaoran back together. Don't cry anymore, ok? I have to go. There's someone I have to talk to." She waved adieu to Meiling before running to the bench where Tomoyo and Eriol sat.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, wondering where Sakura's cut lip came from.

Sakura took a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… Tomoyo!" She grabbed Tomoyo's hands.

Tomoyo squinted suspiciously at her friend, "Yeah?" She asked slowly.

"Is this one of your girl talks?" Asked Eriol as he rose to his feet. "Maybe I should go…" He looked at the two people, knowing too well that neither had heard him.

"I need the most provocative suggestive enticing seductive damn eye-popping clothing you've ever made and a makeover." Sakura hissed, all in one breath.

Tomoyo's eyes became fine-cut perfect amethysts that shone in different directions. In fact, it didn't just shine; it glittered and sparkled in little beams. She shoved her left hand out of Sakura's grip and placed it on her cheek as she let out a dreamy sigh. Tomoyo cheeks gave out a wonderful rosy sheen. Sakura and Eriol became alarmed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said _that_ to her." Sakura mumbled, glancing at Eriol.

Eriol shook his head quickly. "Do you have any idea how many clothes she designed for you? She's been waiting for you to say that since ever!"

Sakura widened her eyes, "Oh. Dear."

"S-a-a-k-k-u-u-r-r-a-a-a—c-h-a-n…!" Tomoyo moaned, smiling abstractedly.

"She says that too in her sleep." Eriol stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sakura's eyebrow rose in his direction, "Hmm… I wonder how you know that…" Eriol looked away, flushing tremendously. She turned to Tomoyo and snapped a finger in front of her face. "Tomoyo… Come back to earth, will you?"

Tomoyo grinned widely as her gaze fell upon Sakura, "S-a-a-k-k-u-u-r-r-a-a-a—c-h-a-n…!""

"You'd better quit saying that…" Muttered Sakura anxiously, "It's freaking me out."

"I'll be glad to-! Yes… Be at my house after school, okay. Kawaii… Dee Da Dum Dee Da dum…" She said in a singsong voice as she pranced around.

"O-k-a-y…" Sakura said slowly, averting her gaze to Eriol, "You better take care of her. She looks a wee bit woozy."

Eriol gave a puzzled nod, "It's weird that you actually volunteered to do this. You know what you're putting yourself into, right?"

Sakura rubbed her neck uncomfortably, "Yeah, but it's the only choice I have. Syaoran is getting interested in Cherry, and I hear from Meiling that he hates hookers. The only way he'll forget about Cherry is to be one – or act like one rather."

"Surely you don't mean to seduce him, do you?" He watched her nod reluctantly, "What if it doesn't work and he gets… worked up?"

"Don't say it! You'll jinx the whole thing!" Hissed Sakura, furiously pounding her fists on his shoulder.

Eriol managed to get away. "It's too late, Sakura-chan. He knows." He muttered silently.

**That Evening (Syaoran and Cherry's Date)**

Sakura wrapped her beige overcoat tightly around her, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Tomoyo had given her such a thin garment to wear inside that Sakura was still shivering with cold inside the coat. Sakura tucked a loose strand of hair behind an ear and ran a hand through her hair. Tomoyo had made such a fuss; she couldn't decide between curls and straight, and so, she decided to have it wavy. Tomoyo put little makeup on her, complaining that Sakura looked like a clown with too much, and looked like an angel with none. Tomoyo even gave her a special ointment to relieve Sakura of her cut lip's stinging and treated it with some cream to hide the wound.

Sakura waited patiently at the entrance of the cinema. 'He's late,' She thought glumly, 'It'd be better if he stood me up. Cherry will then have a reason to decline meeting him in the future.' She studied the movie posters to distract herself from the time. 'But if he does, then everything I prepared for will be hopeless.' She sighed and focused on which movie she'd like to watch. "Hmm… Mr. Bean's Holiday - That'd cheer me up. Miss Potter – It'd be perfect if he'd show up, so that I'll-"

"You'll what?" Asked a ridiculously solemn voice. Sakura threw back her head slowly to see that Syaoran hovered over her. "I'm late. Sorry. The traffic was absolutely awful. Anyway, which movie would you like to watch?"

Sakura turned to look at him with fluttering perfectly curled eyelashes, "Anything you choose is fine with me. Syaoran-kun." She said in a husky voice.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay, I've got some tips for you, Sakura." Tomoyo said with an evil grin._

_Sakura propped her chin into her hands "Lay it on me." _

_Tomoyo called Eriol to stand by her, "The first tip is all about the facial expression. You have to __**want**__ him and want him __**good**__. Whenever he looks at you, you have to pucker out your lips like this…" She demonstrated it on Eriol, "There must be a small gap between your lips. He'll go absolutely mad." Eriol fumbled with his spectacles nervously._

"_Are you sure this tip will work?" Asked Sakura suspiciously, her right eye twitching in disbelief. "He's supposed to not like me, you know."_

_Tomoyo let out a small laugh, "You said he doesn't like to be seduced, didn't you? You'll have to do it the right way!"_

"_I was afraid of that." Muttered Sakura._

_**Flashback Ended**_

Syaoran studied Sakura from head to toe. 'Man, she looks oh-so-fine. I wonder why she got all dressed up for it.' He noticed her expression and her body language, and frowned, 'She's up to something.'

Sakura followed the first tip carefully. She had practiced it at least twenty times in front of the mirror, yet it seemed to be awful judging from Syaoran's response. She remembered the second tip. Self-confidence. "What's wrong?" She asked in a sensual voice, wrapping herself around his arm. "Let's go in!"

Syaoran let her lead him inside without hesitation. He was too busy figuring out her intention. First off, he had asked her to go out with him in order to give her the chance to confess her secret. She didn't looked repentant. "So, how about Spiderman 3?" He asked as they stood in front of the movie ticket-booth.

"Sure!" Chirped Sakura, resting her head on his arm affectionately. She glanced at him briefly, 'Syaoran's supposed to be ticked off by now… Maybe I should remove this coat?' She shuddered. 'It's too skimpy, people might stare. I'll remove it once they turn off the lights.' She planned as Syaoran chose their seats. 'Boy, is it chilly.'

Syaoran looked over Sakura as she huddled beside him. He smiled to himself as he finally realized her intentions. 'No wonder the kid is acting so weird. I'm not into Cherry. I'm into playing Sakuragi around. Let's get it started then.' He turned his attention to the screen.

Sakura shivered secretly. Even the coat was not warm enough for her. The warmest thing she knew she could have at arm's length was Syaoran's hand, but she couldn't hold it for long. 'Syaoran mustn't know that I'm shivering,' Sakura thought determinedly, 'He'll only feel bad for me and offer me his jacket or something. I know, I'll go outside, buy popcorn and drinks.' First, she would apply the third tip. _**"The third is all about physical contact… Grab what you can!" **_Tomoyo had told her earlier, grinning idiotically. Sakura stretched her hand unwillingly. This was going against her principles.

Syaoran sat up suddenly. He felt a hand softly caressing his thigh. He glanced at Sakura in alarm. He took hold of her wrist. It was icy cold. "Cherry-chan, are you cold?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled sweetly with the greatest difficulty, "I'm fine. We forgot to buy popcorn and drinks, though." She kept her teeth from chattering.

"Oh yeah. Ok, I'll go buy." Syaoran said, rising to his feet.

Sakura stopped him. "No, I'll go. I need to stretch my limbs for a bit." 'To keep from freezing…' She thought desperately.

Syaoran took out his wallet, "Here. Are you sure you're not cold?" He asked, still holding her wrist.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, breaking free from his grip. Sakura rubbed her hands together in frenzy and blew hard into them as she stood behind the popcorn counter. She ordered two cups of coke and jumbo-sized popcorn. It was warm outside the cinema. She wanted to stay there a bit longer.

"What flavor do you want with the popcorn?" The salesclerk asked, looking at her blankly.

Sakura twiddled her fingers playfully. "What else do you have besides butter flavor?"

He stared at her with a glassy expression. "There's the special chocolate flavor but we ran out of it."

"Are you sure?" Asked Sakura, opening her coat wide. The man let his jaw drop open. Sakura wore a dark red dress with thin straps and a low neckline. Tomoyo had made it worse by urging her to put on pushup bra so that it increased the pressure on the top half of the dress. The dress was very short, reaching down to her thighs and the black leggings made her legs more prominent. With the coat on, her boots showed only.

The salesclerk shook his head slowly, "Wait. I'll check." He rushed off to check and came back with generously filled chocolate popcorn (A/N: Mmm... I wonder what it tastes like...). "Is there anything else you might like?"

Syaoran stared at her, well hidden. "Ah… So that's why she's so hot – I mean cold, wearing such thin garment." He smiled wryly. "She really went through all that trouble to – Dash!" He bent down lower as Sakura turned her head in his direction.

Sakura looked around to see if anyone was watching, then turned her attention to the salesclerk, "These cokes have ice in them, right?" He nodded in surprise, "Could you put all the ice into this one?" She asked, 'Mwahaha! I hope Syaoran freezes!' She thought maliciously. "Thank you!" She said sweetly, as she took the items. She turned and bumped into someone.

"Cherry, what's taking you so long?" Asked Syaoran with a smug look on his face.

Sakura widened her eyes, "How long have you been standing there?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Long enough. C'mon, you're missing the whole movie." He helped her with the drinks.

"Thanks," Sakura responded, following him to their seats. "But you shouldn't have followed me secretly." She added quietly. 'I don't think this seducing thing is working. I have to do something.'

Syaoran heard what she said and smiled to himself. 'She didn't expect me to see her, I guess. Well, then she didn't do much of a job.' He sat down and helped himself to his drink.

Sakura shook hers quietly and smiled. The cold drink was with Syaoran. Sakura started shivering; the cinema was too cold. She rubbed her palms together silently and observed Syaoran.

Syaoran noticed that, every time he took a sip, his hairs on the arms began to stand on its end. 'Oh crap! I drank the cup full of ice.' He thought, wrapping his jacket around him tighter. It had no effect. "Cherry…"

Sakura smiled triumphantly, 'Yes, feel the ice… Freeze, you jerk.' She fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Yeah?"

Syaoran grabbed her hands, his teeth chattering, "I need you… Come here…" He pulled her close to his body. 'You have to suffer for making me cold. I bet you weren't expecting this…' He thought, smirking. Without listening to Sakura's protests, he yanked her coat open and removed his jacket.

"W-what are you doing?" Asked Sakura, shivering and surprised. Syaoran made her sit on his lap and spread the jacket and coat over both of them. She felt the cold disappear in an instant as she snuggled on his chest. 'It-it's not supposed to be like this… I'm supposed to…' She thought uneasily. 'But he's so warm…'

"I'm still cold…" Grumbled Syaoran. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. 'Mmm… Feels good. I wonder how the cinema got so freaking cold.'

-

-

-

"Are you sure it's not too cold?" Asked Eriol quietly, "It's starting to mist inside." Tomoyo and he were in the projector room, spying on the two. "You know very well that we were supposed to stay out of this, right?"

Tomoyo shushed him, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, honey. It's funny. They didn't notice they were all alone watching. It's a good thing I lowered the temperature."

-

-

-

Sakura felt her cheeks burning furiously as Syaoran held her tighter and closer than ever. 'I'm not succeeding. He's too difficult to manipulate. I must – I must…'

"Hey, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked as Sakura squirmed free from his hold. The bitter cold suddenly made his teeth chatter. To his enormous surprise, Sakura kissed him passionately on the lips. She pulled him close to her and continued with intense desire. Syaoran, stunned, tried to analyze the situation, and understood. 'I see… Well, two can play at this game.' He started kissing back. His hands wandered her body dangerously.

'This can't be happening!' Thought Sakura in alarm, 'He's not supposed to like it!' She felt Syaoran removing the shoulder straps of her dress. She broke away, panting in distress. Without daring to look at him, she snatched her coat and ran out.

Syaoran grinned arrogantly, "I win, kid." He took a deep breath. 'That was fun. Hey, it's not cold anymore!' He looked around the place, wondering if anyone saw them, "What the – there's no one here… Weird."

-

-

-

"What now?" Asked Eriol as they watched Syaoran leave. "Your tips didn't work on him."

Tomoyo shrugged, "Then it proves it. He knows. Well, I do feel sorry for Sakura and Syaoran."

Eriol glanced at her, "Why?"

"They're gonna have them rotten colds." She replied with an evil laugh. I made sure they were chilled to the bone."

-

-

-

Sakura sneezed as she opened the door of her apartment. "Gosh, I don't feel so good…" She wrapped her coat tightly around her. "I feel so tired." Sakura managed to keep awake long enough to change into her male counterpart. She patted her wig, locked her wardrobe and remembered to hide the key. She placed it under a leg of the bedside table. "Ooh, it's so cold." She glanced at the unmade bed. She dived into the bed's covers without hesitating and slept.

"Hmm… That should be enough time to change." Syaoran said, standing by the front door. "Ouch, I think I'm getting a headache." He opened the door and placed the untouched popcorn on the table. He wondered where the kid went. He rubbed his aching temples and walked to the bedroom. 'I should've taken a thicker jacket. Anyway, I'm sure a good rest will cure me.' He told himself. He stared at the bed in surprise, 'Did I leave it that messy?' He shrugged the thought away, changed his clothes, and got into bed.

* * *

**A/N: Just imagine their reaction when they awaken the next morning… Oh boy! So, here we have it, Syaoran's bent on giving Sakura the chance to tell him but, of course, Sakura's bent on setting him up with Meiling. Face it, my version of Sakura is wa-a-a-y too nice and naïve. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Unfortunately, for me (maybe you, too), school starts tomorrow… (Groan) I'm not sure I'll be able to update every week but I really will try! **

**Don't forget to review!…'CaUsE tHeY GiVe mE MuCh gReEn HaPiNeSs…**

**With lots of greeny love**

**Green Cherie**


	11. New Events

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**EvilDunkin-Sama: **Enjoy!

**KamichamKarinLover2:** Yup, the same bed! I'm glad you liked it!

**Imp4eva:** wahh, give me some chocolate too. I like milk chocolate, how bout you? School's a bit heavy on my shoulders, man. I'm taking a science course so all the mathematics and logic is messing up my imagination. Of course, writing will always be a priority to me. I will do my best to keep you satisfied!

**AkitoxXxSana46:** I'm really sorry! I thought about your opinion but I found out that I couldn't squeeze it in this chapter. I'll make sure it happens in the next chapter:)

**Rosedreamer101: **Oh, you bet he does! He's having fun playing her around. Hope you like this chapter! Oh yes, I didn't quite understand what you said in your review. Should I continue to reply this way?

**Deviltwit: **Thank you! -

**Dark mirth: **Gomene! I can't make a scene for that… I've been trying to, though. Bear with me; I think Writer's Block is coming at me again. Thank you for your opinions!

**Lucia096: **Thank you!

**y-chan: **Hmm, I think I can squeeze that in, in the next chapter. Thank you for your support! I'll try my best!

**Lil Miss Delusional: **Aww thanks! I don't think there'll be a plan B. You see, Sakura is a bit embarrassed to show Cherry's face in front of Syaoran because of ahem the incident. I'm glad you like it!

**Tinkerbellie: **Thank you:)

**MlleShadow: **I'm glad you like it!

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: New Events**

"Are you sure he's living there?" Yelan imperturbably, looking at the man in front of her. Despite her serenely calm air, her words hinted motherly concern.

The man, dressed in typical investigator attire, only nodded in response. He pushed some papers forward and placed it on the desk. He sat on the leather armchair and looked around the office in awe. The woman must be one of those filthy rich families, he thought.

Yelan glanced at him briefly in caution before opening the folder. She examined the pictures as well as the reports. She wouldn't be so concerned if Syaoran hadn't disappeared so suddenly. She put the papers down and raised a lax eyebrow at the detective as a gesture to urge him to explain.

The man cleared his throat, "Your son is currently living with a classmate from the art college. He seems to be very close with the lad. He spends most of his free time with a girl, that is, until recently." He pointed at the picture of Meiling, "They had a fight about a week ago."

"This is…" Yelan sputtered, looking incredulously at the photograph.

"The only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Rae, the presidents and owners of China's High-tech industries." He continued for her. "She broke off her wedding to-"

Yelan extended a hand to stop him from talking, "I know," Her eyes showed signs of displeasure. She looked over the papers and halted, transfixed on the picture of Sakura in girls' clothes. "Is Syaoran seeing someone else?"

The man nodded again and leaned back. "Yes, a girl named Cherry Blossom. Another student from the school. Much of her background and identity concealed by the school. I couldn't investigate further." He observed Yelan suspiciously as a smile tugged at her lips.

"…Sakura," Yelan murmured, remembering a childhood friend, who adored cherry blossoms so much she decided to name her future daughter Sakura, Yelan let the smile spread across her lips. She glanced sharply at the man, "I want you to find out everything about this girl – and I mean _everything_. Oh, yes. Keep a close eye on my son too, while you're at it." She watched the man leave and summoned her trusted companion and butler, Wei.

"You called, Madam?" He bowed slightly when he arrived.

Yelan put aside the documents and checked the time on the wall clock. "Wei-san, I need you to locate some women by the names, Sonomi and Nadeshiko."

Wei glanced at her in surprise, "They have no surnames?"

"I don't know their surnames," She replied nonchalantly, "The last time I saw them was in college – and I'm sure they got married. Just trace it from the college I attended, or rather, search for rich women with their names. My friends were never the obscure types."

**Sakura and Syaoran**

Sakura snuggled deeper into what she felt as a multi-functional comforter. _Soft. Warm. Comfortable. Snug. Secure. _In addition, it had strong enveloping _things_ that held her close to _it_. She felt like it was heaven. Her thoughts were distorted, still asleep.

Syaoran cuddled the _lumpy pillow_ tighter in his sleep, wondering why there were dips and curves. His legs, which enclosed the pillow securely, slid off due to the pillow's shape and he kept placing it on top again.

Sakura wondered sleepily, why _something heavy_ kept falling on the curve of her waist. She stirred a bit, turning over to another side. She felt something wet on the side of her mouth and rubbed it off by the back of her hand. Her throat suddenly became itchy and she coughed to ease it.

Syaoran felt his legs and hands thrown to his side as if the pillow rejected his bear hugs. Due to his stubborn nature, he shifted towards it and embraced it yet again. He felt something tickling his nose, something like hair.

He sneezed as a reaction.

Sakura felt shaken by incredible force, and heard someone sniffing. She half-opened an eye in surprise and peeked drowsily at her surrounding. She raised her head up slowly, still in Syaoran's tight embrace.

Syaoran maintained his tight hold on the pillow. Whoever was trying to pull it out of his grasp, would hopelessly fail, he smiled in his sleep. He felt hair pricking his nose again and sneezed. His eyes flew open.

Sakura turned her head, only to gaze into burning Amber eyes. Syaoran's Amber eyes. "**HOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" She screamed at him, shoving him away as she leapt out of bed. Poor Syaoran had no chance to express his shock before falling to the other side of the bed. He groaned in agony. Sakura widened her eyes and cupped her mouth before regaining her composure. "I mean – What are you (COUGH) doing in my bed?!" She yelled in her deepest voice.

Syaoran grabbed the mattress and used it as a support to help him up. "That's exactly (SNIFF) what I'm supposed to say, kid!" His hands rubbed against the front of his shirt and felt it damp. He glanced at it and glared at Sakura sharply, "I hope this isn't your dribble."

"Excuse me?!" Sakura retorted, hiding her embarrassment. "You're the one who imprisoned me with your hugs – Tell me, are you (COUGH) gay, huh, Syaoran?!"

Syaoran stared at her angrily, "What the (SNIFF) – Are you out of your mind?! It's your fault in the first place! Who asked you to sleep in **MY** bed?!"

Sakura scoffed in disbelief, knowing too well that he was right, "**YOUR** bed?! So far, you haven't been making (COUGH) **YOUR** bed." She mocked, giving him a disdainful look.

"Whatever." Grumbled Syaoran, ruffling his hair in mock defeat. He walked towards the door, "Well then, since you slept there, why don't **YOU** make the bed?" He said triumphantly, slamming the door shut before Sakura could protest. He turned the knob to lock her in and cleared his throat. "**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"He laughed sadistically in spite of himself and threw a coughing fit.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled, furiously shaking the blanket. "You laugh like a donkey!" She lied. She liked his laugh. It was deep and mellow, if not childish.

Syaoran, embarrassed, cleared his throat. He wouldn't mind sleeping beside her every night if she didn't dribble much. "You done yet?" He asked, taking off the shirt.

"Yeah." Sakura answered from behind the door. She felt like strangling him, 'Why does he have to treat me so?' She thought angrily. Sakura looked at her alarm; they were three hours late for school. "Open the door!" She banged on the door.

"Sure. Just relax." Syaoran said slowly, turning the knob back to its original position. Suddenly, Sakura burst out the door and landed on him.

Sakura squinted at him as she propped herself up, "We're late, dude. I hope you know."

Syaoran stood up slowly, "I think I'm gonna stay at home today. I got a chill yesterday." He peered closely at her face, "You don't look well either. Where were you yesterday?" He asked with a wry smile.

"Oh. Uh… job hunting." She replied quickly, avoiding his gaze. She moved quickly and stood up. She eyed his chest in alarm. "I'm well enough to go to school." She muttered angrily making her way to the bathroom. She needed to get as far away from him as possible. They had been in close physical contact too much lately.

Syaoran looked on after her. "We missed like three periods!" He yelled, once his eyes settled on a clock.

"So?!" Sakura yelled back.

**Yelan**

"It's been years since I saw you," Yelan murmured softly, embracing her friend. "You didn't change at all." She smiled sincerely at the red-haired woman in front of her.

Sonomi tucked a few stray strands of her short hair behind her ear and laughed. "So did you, Yelan-chan. It's a pity you left Tomoeda before college."

They sat down to tea. Yelan wore her long raven hair down and a dark blue kimono. It made her even more solemn-looking. Sonomi, clad in a beige business suit, had a humorous expression on her face.

Yelan sipped her tea quietly. "What'd I miss?" She asked, putting it down. She leaned back on her chair and placed a fragile hand to support her chin.

"She married Kinomoto-sensei." Sonomi's gaze fell on her teacup. She stirred it a bit and continued, "You still remember him, right?"

"Yes. He kept looking out for her whenever she tripped." Yelan answered quietly, taking a spoon of her crème brulee.

Sonomi clenched her fists, "I still say it's his fault…" She muttered, adding a lump of sugar to her tea.

Yelan smiled sadly, "At least she died happily." She felt the stab of hurt that came the moment Wei told her. She hadn't expected beautiful and ever cheerful Nadeshiko to be deceased. "Come, come, Sonomi. Cheer up. Tell me about you."

"Oh well… My husband is away on a business trip. My daughter, Tomoyo, is attending Art College. She's aspiring to be a clothes designer." She replied with a lazy wave of her hand. Yelan smiled. "You want to see a picture of her?" Sonomi asked, retrieving her wallet.

Yelan nodded and studied the picture, "She doesn't look like you, Sonomi-chan. Does she take after her father?"

Sonomi grinned, "No, she takes after you; your physical features and how you always managed to have a plan for everything." She shrugged. "I really think so. The only thing she got from me is her wit and humor."

"That's really strange." Yelan remarked, blinking in surprise. She relaxed as she looked at the picture again. "My son isn't seeing anyone at the moment. Maybe we could arrange…"

"Oh no, we can't. I'm sorry but Tomoyo has a boyfriend." Sonomi said quickly, glancing at Yelan intently.

Yelan let her shoulders sag gracefully. "Oh, I see."

Sonomi thought a bit. "Didn't Wei mention to you that Nadeshiko's daughter is alive?" Yelan looked up delightedly. She laughed at her reaction. "Her name is Sakura. From what I hear from Tomoyo, she's single."

"Oh my." Yelan said with a small gasp. "Sakura, you say? I need you to look at this… Is it she?" She asked, fishing out the picture of Cherry (Sakura) from her handbag.

Sonomi looked at it and nodded. "But where did you get this?"

Yelan smiled dreamily, "It seems like my son is already seeing Sakura then." She withdrew the photograph and placed it inside her handbag again.

"What are you planning to do, Yelan-chan?" Sonomi asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously, "I am well acquainted with that look of yours and my daughter's." Yelan folded her hands and leaned closely to whisper it to Sonomi. Sonomi gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Yelan grinned, "They're up for some drama."

**Sakura and Syaoran **

"I thought you weren't going to school." Hissed Sakura at Syaoran.

Syaoran walked calmly beside her, "Well, you thought wrong." He smiled smugly at Sakura who grew red with anger quickly.

They had managed to sneak into the school past the guards and were now walking towards the rest of the students who were enjoying their lunch break. Sakura couldn't find Tomoyo and Eriol anywhere. To top it all off, Syaoran stuck to her like glue.

"Will you stop following me?!" She yelled at him.

Syaoran grimaced, "Oh yeah, like I am. If you could just let go of my hand now…"

"Wha-?" Sakura, surprised, looked at her hand immediately – only to find that he lied. She glared defiantly at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"You don't have to be so cranky – It's like you're PMS-ing or something." He said with a smirk. Syaoran let out a haughty laugh and started walking away.

Sakura gaped at him, speechless with rage. She frowned, 'He couldn't possibly know- I bet he's just playing me around as usual. What a pompous jerk!' She rubbed her forehead absentmindedly. She didn't trust herself at all whenever he was with her, to the extent of believing him when he said that she held his hand 'Ugh! Like I'd want to!' She felt like screaming. 'Why is he taunting me? Is this payback for deceiving him – Wait. He doesn't know yet. It's not possible.' She felt a shadow pass her back.

"Excuse me, miss…" Whispered a masculine voice behind her. Sakura spun around in surprise. Sakura found herself staring at a new male student. A feminine-looking man with dark green hair, which covered most of the right side of his face. 'He's obviously a new student', thought Sakura, 'but how does he know I'm…' The man nudged her furtively in the ribs to appeal to her attention. "I say, miss, could you-"

Wringing her hands up in shock, she let out a tiny scream and ran helter-skelter into the nearest building. The mere thought of a student knowing her secret sent shivers down her spine, and now it was happening. She headed to the principal's office. Without hesitating, she barged into the office. "How could you break off the deal?!" She yelled, pounding her fists on his desk.

The principal jumped in surprise. "What do you mean? I never did!" He said quickly.

Sakura grabbed him by his shirt. "The new student – He knows!"

"Uh… Pardon me…" The new student intervened, appearing at the door. He had his hands buried deep into the pockets of his faded denim jeans. His deep brown eyes staring at the both of them in discomfort.

Sakura turned her gaze to her hostage, "You see?"

"I didn't tell him!" Protested the principal, "Ask him yourself!"

"Uh-"

"Stay out of this!" She snapped at the new student and loosened her hold. "You better make sure this doesn't happen ever again, geezer." She said with clenched teeth and let the principal go.

The principal exhaled deeply to show his frustration, "I'm telling you, I didn't say anything. I just told him to go look for you. Now, if you don't mind, do your part of the deal!"

Sakura walked out with her head held high. She didn't understand why she was so grouchy today. 'Oh man, I must be getting my period soon…' She noticed someone following her and swerved her head back to look. It was the student. "Come here. Don't say anything yet." She said, dragging him to the janitor's closet. The guy allowed her to pull him inside. He stared bleakly at her as she closed the door and pulled the light switch.

"This must be the uh… janitor's supply room, I presume. Neat." He said with slight amazement.

"Right you are. Now, if you don't mind, explain how you know I'm a girl." Sakura ordered, folding her arms. "And be quick about it."

He shifted his feet in an awkward way. "I have a third eye."

Sakura creased her forehead in astonishment, "You do?" She clasped her hands together in expectancy, "You mean you can see ghosts and stuff?"

"Not like that!" He chuckled, "I mean, literally. You wanna see?" He asked, brushing his hair away from his forehead, revealing a filigreed eye tattoo. "Cool, huh?"

Sakura clenched her fists in fury, "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH WHAT I'M ASKING YOU?!" She yelled, shaking him hard.

"I. Thought. You. Would. Be. Impressed. Like. The. Other. Girls." He said in between his gasps for air. He breathed more freely after she let him go.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, "Why would you want to impress me?"

He combed back his hair with a hand. "Haven't you noticed? I'm pretty-looking, not masculine-ish. Girls don't dig guys like me. To make matters worse, the rest of the guys think I'm gay so they don't hang around me." He stared despondently at the floor. "Besides, I've been used to being around cross dressers and such, so you're no exception."

Sakura sighed deeply, "Oh okay. What's your name then?"

"Me? Katashi Kouta. What's yours?" He asked in turn, extending a hand.

Sakura grabbed hold of it and shook it, "Kinomoto Sakuragi – at least, that's what I'm called around here. Don't forget, my identity is a secret."

"What secret?" Bellowed Takashi's voice, throwing the door wide open, "What're both of you doing there?"

Tsukasa shook his head behind Takashi, "If only I had known, I wouldn't have spent my valuable time hanging out with a homo."

"What?" Sakura objected, "I'm not gay!" She looked at her hand still enclosed in her handshake with Kouta, and yanked it away self-consciously.

"It's no use denying it." Takashi said accusingly, "It's not like everyone heard you shouting throughout the hallways."

Sakura glanced sideways to find students staring at her in shock. "I'm not gay, believe me. I was just talking to him in there… Nothing! We – I did not do anything else!" She explained, waving her hands about in a desperate effort.

Kouta walked in front of her and studied the twins carefully. "I see…" He pointed at Tsukasa, "You are nothing but your brother's shadow."

Tsukasa burst into tears, "That's not true! - Mama said so!" He ran away, his tears flowing hard.

Kouta turned to a somewhat discouraged Takashi, "You know just what you are: a faker who tries to hide his shortcomings by acting all tough – you are just attention-deprived."

"Yeah right!" Takashi said with a fake laugh. "You think that'd hurt me?" He choked back a sob, and hurried off, mumbling something about 'looking for Tsukasa'.

The staring students gathered around Kouta and stared applauding. Like a good performer, he bowed to them nonchalantly.

Sakura frowned at the severe method he used to scare off the liars. "Hey, Katashi-san." She called.

"Yeah?" He asked, standing upright.

"I don't care whether you're psychic or you have a third eye," She started flexing her right arm, "but I do care about the way my friends are treated!" She declared, giving him a blow on the trunk that sent him flying to the wall. Sakura watched him slide down and stagger to regain his footing. She turned and walked away slowly. 'I am definitely getting my period!' She thought bitterly.

She trudged despairingly out of the building, watchful of any signs of the twins. It wasn't fair of Kouta to condemn their faults in front of everyone – It's a big no-no, she reminded herself. She just felt bad for hitting a new student on his first day of school, who did wrong in the effort of trying to help her.

"Hey, Sakuragi-kun!" Meiling called, catching up with her, "I've been calling your name for the past few minutes. What's on your mind today?"

Sakura shrugged indifferently. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. "Oh hey, Meiling-chan." She mumbled.

Meiling walked to her front, blocking Sakura from moving. "Listen, I hear there's a fair around here. I wanna check it out after school – you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, sure…" Sakura replied uneasily, gripping her sides. Her tummy was beginning to hurt.

"Eh?" Syaoran muttered as he heard fits of laughter from a classroom. He strode towards it and peeked inside. As he did so, he leaned on the door by mistake and fell inwards. The laughter stopped immediately.

"Oh hey, Syaoran." Waved Tomoyo, "You wanna see this awesome video?" She asked, waving her digital camera at him.

Syaoran rubbed his forehead in embarrassment and shrugged. He saw Takashi, Tsukasa and Eriol gathered around her and walked towards them. "What's it about anyway?"

"US!" Yelled Takashi and Tsukasa at once. They grinned ear to ear.

Eriol shook his head with a smile, "It _was_ supposed to be about them, but the new student intervened and-"

"You should see Tsukasa and Takashi's performance. Absolutely deceiving!" Interrupted Tomoyo, nodding with approval. "It's no wonder they're the top students of the Acting Department! – Well, aren't you going to watch?"

Tomoyo shoved the camera in front of Syaoran's eyes and he watched obediently. "I didn't know you guys could cry like that." He said, casting them a bewildered expression.

"Well, you know what they say… it takes talent to be the best." Takashi stated, giving a prideful smirk.

Syaoran nodded absentmindedly with only one thought in his mind. 'Who was that new student and what was the kid doing with him in the closet?'

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! After two weeks of school, I wouldn't mind having a l-o-o-o-n-n-ng vacation. Anyway, I'm sure I'll survive. Fortunately, I _will_ have two weeks off after next week. Why, you ask. I live in a Muslim community - they're celebrating Ramadan. Lucky me, huh? Yes, I hope you guys celebrate with me 'cause I'll be conjuring up all sorts of ideas throughout the period. If you have any suggestions concerning the story, I'll be glad to hear them. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**With lots of greeny love  
Green Cherie**


	12. Trapped and Cornered

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**Lucia096: **Oh, happy fasting and Eid to you!

**MlleShadow: **Yeah, I like Meiling. Her version in my story is sorta complicated but she's kind-hearted. Hope you like this chapter!

**Rosedreamer101:** Hope you like this chapter:D

**y-chan: **Yup, Yelan has a few tricks hidden up her sleeves. Unfortunately, she didn't appear in any scene in this chapter – maybe the next! Wait until you get to the end of this chappie: You'll be feeling even worse for the newbie!

**Lil Miss Delusional: **Oh, I didn't get to watch the full of She's the man. Yelan is another evil Tomoyo, so we should sympathize with Sakura and Syaoran 0 Keep reading!

**BlueMeteorGirl: **I will try my best!

**KamichamaKarinLover25: **:) Roger that!

**Tears-of-redemption: **They really can act! Hope you like this chappie!

**Deviltwit: **Thanks again!

**Tinkerbellie: **hope you like this chapter too!

**Dark mirth: **Wait till you read this chapter (wink wink!)

**Marshmallow Poofiness: **He will be… :D Don't you just love the suspense? I hope you read my profile, coz I updated and explained my schooling system there. It really is very weird. I confess that I am not a very good student either way.

**Nikki: **Thank you!

**Perta: **Same to you! Yelan won't be making an appearance in this chappie though. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Trapped and Cornered**

"Oh, Tomoyo. I've got them cramps." She tugged Tomoyo. "I want a lollipop." She added, patting her tummy sorrowfully. Sakura sank down on the cold floor of the girls' bathroom. She sighed and hugged her knees together. "Rivers, sheep, mangoes, papers, sawdust, dolls, robots…" She chanted dully to herself. She stood up queasily and gripped the sides of the sink. "Why is the sky so blue?" She asked her reflection.

Tomoyo glanced anxiously at her. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" She checked Sakura's temperature, "You're normal so far. How're you feeling? You wanna go to the nurse's clinic? I'll come with you." She skipped a period to stay with Sakura, so everyone else was in class.

Sakura did not answer for some minutes but stared at her hands. "What was I like before? …Two years ago? I feel so strange… so wrong… so many mistakes… I can't take it any more!" She groaned, and made eye contact with Tomoyo, "Why is it that everyone seems to pass me by? It feels so weird to find that… I'm all alone."

"Sakura…" Tomoyo soothed, patting Sakura's shoulder comfortingly, "You've been keeping this to yourself the whole time, haven't you? Tell me all about it."

Sakura shook her head stubbornly, "I wish that jerk would patch things up with Meiling." She said, changing the subject.

Tomoyo leaned on the wall, scrutinizing Sakura. "I thought it was Meiling that dumped him. Are you sure you would like them together?" She continued with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, she did – Wait, how did you know that?" Asked Sakura of Tomoyo. She shrugged, "Oh yeah… you have your sources… Meiling, she really loves him…"

"…But?" Tomoyo ushered her on.

Sakura lowered her head. "It hurts… I don't know why."

'So she finally confesses.' Thought Tomoyo with a hidden grin. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Go eat chocolates!" Sakura exclaimed violently, then smacked her forehead, "Oh yeah, I'm going with Meiling to the fair after school."

Tomoyo wondered if this was a result of meddling with Sakura too much. 'She's acting so strangely.' Tomoyo pressed her hands together at her chest. "Ouch…" She groaned in fakery, "My heart…"

Sakura jerked her head towards her, "Tomoyo-chan!" She caught Tomoyo in time before she hit the floor. Sakura shook her gently. "What happened to you? C'mon, wake up." Tomoyo remained unconscious. "Hmm… maybe I should put some water on her face-"

"Don't!" Exclaimed Tomoyo despite her feint. "It'll ruin my makeup!"

"That's not fair! You shouldn't scare me like that." Whined Sakura. She pouted when Tomoyo burst into laughter.

Tomoyo took a deep breath after laughing, "At least, you're back to normal."

Sakura sighed, "I guess." She smiled hopefully, "You're going with Eriol to the fair, aren't you?"

"Of course, honey."

**At The Fair**

Sakura shifted from one foot to another while in wait for Meiling. 'Man, they're really meant for each other. Syaoran also kept me waiting the other time.' She thought with displeasure. She leaned on the wall next to entrance. She heard soft pattering of footsteps and looked up.

"Hi, sorry I kept you waiting. I got lost." Meiling said with a smile. "Shall we?"

Sakura nodded and walked beside her. They went to play at the stands first. Technically, Sakura played and won prizes. "Here," Sakura panted with exhaust, "I think we'd better take a rest now." She extended the pink teddy bear to Meiling.

"Sure. You know what? I think you'd make an awesome boyfriend." Meiling mumbled softly.

Sakura tripped over her feet in surprise. 'Surely, she didn't mean that.'

Meiling helped her up. "Are you okay?" She asked, dusting Sakura's clothes.

"I'm fine. Hey," Sakura replied quickly. "I think I see a hotdog stand over there. You want some?"

Meiling nodded, "I'll go with you."

"No, you can stay here. I'll be right back." Sakura answered, waving a hand at her.

"Okay…" Meiling said quietly, watching Sakura walk away. She felt someone's eyes piercing at her back and she shivered. She turned around and caught the eye of a weather-beaten overly dressed gypsy, who entered a tent-house in haste. "… Have your palms read by Mystic Raine… Hmm, fortune-teller?" She murmured to herself after reading the sign above the booth.

"Here. You must be hungry," Sakura appeared with two jumbo hotdogs. She gave one to Meiling, "Where do you want to go now?"

Meiling took a small bite and chewed on it for a while. "This reminds me of the time with Sya – Uh, how about going there?" She asked, pointing at the fortune-telling stand.

Sakura screwed her eyes on the location. "It would be jolly fun. Let's just finish this up first." She proposed, finishing her last bite. 'She's still on to me, what am I going to do?' From far off, she spotted Tomoyo, Eriol, Takashi, Tsukasa and Syaoran all together. She glanced at Meiling anxiously, wondering if she had seen them too. "Meiling-chan?"

"Hmm?" She replied, munching away childishly.

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "If you really love Syaoran, why don't you go back with him? I mean, you really shouldn't pretend that you don't-"

"Stop." Meiling said, lowering her head. "Once is painful but twice is too much!" She hissed angrily. She started trembling.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura in concern.

(A/N: y-chan, thank you for this idea.)

"I saw him with that girl again. I was there at the cinema. Can you imagine that? Right after he told me, he wanted to get back with me. He's too bad." She brushed away a tear quickly, "But you've been helping me the whole time, haven't you? You're so kind. You even noticed my suffering and hanged out with me today. I really thank you!"

Sakura turned away at once, throwing a fist into the air. "That jerk!" 'Why does he have to be seen every time by Meiling?!' She thought bitterly and spun around, "Meiling, you do understand that you have to talk things through with Syaoran, don't you? It's not wise to leave problems unsolved."

Meiling shook her head and grabbed Sakura's arm, "But it's over between us two. Don't you get it? I don't need him anymore. I think I need… you, Sakuragi-kun."

Sakura gaped at her in utter shock. "I-I… M-me?"

Meiling looked over her shoulder and frowned. She tugged Sakura, "Let's go. I see the others coming."

They went inside the fortune-telling booth, where a husky voice welcomed them. "Ah… Couples, eh?"

"No, we're-"

"Dating," Meiling interrupted Sakura. "Can you really read our futures?"

The gypsy raised her head up at them and nodded, revealing wrinkles and deep frown lines. When she smiled, several misshapen crooked and yellowed with age teeth appeared, making Sakura sit down on the couch with a start. "Call me Mystic. Well, who do I start with?"

"Me first! Is that okay with you, Sakuragi-kun?" Meiling asked.

Sakura nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

"Okay," Mystic mumbled softly, taking Meiling's hand gently, "You have such pretty hands, child."

Meiling grinned childishly, "Thanks!"

"Ah… I see… your future is very clear and bright…" The gypsy observed, fingering the lines on her hand.

"Tell me," Meiling urged her on, "What's it like?"

Mystic smiled warmly, "You'll get married with a man who truly loves you and who you love just as much. You'll have good friends who'll help you get there."

"Nice. Sakuragi-kun, you should hear yours."

Meiling nudged Sakura, who was still in a trance of observing the gypsy's other features. 'What happened to the face? Is it true or just makeup? The people in charge of this fair can't possibly hire someone like this…' She thought.

"One can't be prejudiced against bad-looking people, young man. It's what's within that matters." The gypsy stated, pulling Sakura back to reality.

Sakura protested, "I didn't say anything."

Mystic wagged a finger at her, "Ah… but you thought that, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Sakura asked, and shook her head quickly, "Oh yeah, you're supposed to be psychic. Ok, bring it on, granny." She extended her left hand and felt the coarse hands of Mystic take it. The gypsy handled it rather roughly, noted Sakura, as if angry.

Mystic Raine tossed back and forth, uttering words that sounded like gibberish to both Meiling and Sakura. "Oh…no…I see…"

"What? What do you see?" Asked Sakura.

"I see… the two important men in your life…" Mystic answered.

Meiling shifted away from Sakura, "Men? Are you possibly… gay?"

Sakura raised both of her hands to protest but Mystic held her hand tightly. "I'm not… Meiling, believe me-"

Mystic continued, "…You don't want to let go of the first man, but then again, you don't want to let the second man into your heart…"

"Sakuragi-kun!" Meiling said with a frown, "I don't understand-"

Mystic grinned at Sakura, "Although you aren't sure of it yet, you love the second man, don't you? But you're afraid that once your girlfriend realizes that-"

"Wait! Why are you saying all this?! You're supposed to tell me my future!" Yelled Sakura, jumping to her feet.

"What's Mystic talking about, Sakuragi-kun? Who're the men?" Asked Meiling, pulling Sakura's arm to gain her attention. Sakura glanced speechlessly at both of them.

"That'd be five dollars." Stated the gypsy in a business tone. Meiling strode out of the tent in a huff. Sakura stared after her and glanced sharply at the gypsy, "Don't worry, none of your friends were maltreated." The gypsy said as she took the money that Sakura paid unwillingly.

"My friends?" She asked, puzzled. The gypsy did not answer her but gazed at her with familiar brown eyes. Sakura shrugged indifferently. Sakura looked around for Meiling once she was out. She noticed Tomoyo and Eriol at a game booth. "Hey, you two. Did you guys see Meiling?"

"Yup, she and Syaoran wanted to talk in private." Tomoyo replied absentmindedly, taking a big stuffed animal from Eriol. "Thank you, honey." She said to Eriol and glanced at Sakura, "Oh, if you're looking for the twins, they entered that booth you just came from now. Was it very bad? Meiling looked most displeased."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, whatever you do, don't get your fortunes told there. The fortune-teller downright sucks." She saw the twins stumble out the tent. They laughed hard and ran when the Mystic came out, shaking her fist at them. Mystic was shaking hard and taking down the sign of her booth. She walked over to her. "What's wrong? Are you packing up for the day?"

"Yes, I am. Nasty fools those boys were." The gypsy replied with bitterness.

Sakura smiled in spite of herself, "What ever did they do to you?"

Mystic did not answer but went on muttering about how nasty the twins were. Sakura gave up and went in search of the twins, who she found were still laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked them.

Takashi rubbed the tears from his eyes, "That fortune-teller is such a woman!"

Sakura bit her lip as she thought hard, 'Such a woman? Does that mean-?'

"A woman, indeed!" Laughed Tsukasa loudly.

"What exactly did you guys do?" Sakura asked, hardly able to keep sober against their infectious laughter.

Takashi took a deep breath, "Lemme put it this way: That fortune-teller, she doesn't remind you of anyone? Anyone at all?" Sakura stared at him in puzzlement.

"You're doing it all wrong, bro. Let me explain to our dear gay little Sakuragi-kun." Tsukasa said with a smirk, pulling Sakura under his arm and giving her a noogie.

"Quit that!" She yelled, breaking free. "C'mon tell me!"

"Okay. Calm down first." Takashi lulled her then dropped his voice into a whisper, "I think Mystic is heading home, don't you think?"

Tsukasa nodded and nudged Sakura, "Let's follow the old gypsy. What do you say?"

Sakura shrugged, "What for? I just want to know what you did to her." She complained.

Takashi chuckled, pushed Sakura off her feet and grabbed both her arms. "Tsukasa, grab the legs!"

"Yes, sir!" He obeyed.

"HEY! What's wrong with you two?! Put me down!" Sakura yelled, helplessly struggling.

"Oh come on, we just want to show you something… In doing this, you'll come with us without protesting." Takashi explained, carrying Sakura like a victim with Tsukasa's help. "Ok, Tsukasa, let's go!"

Sakura looked around her in alarm. Everyone was staring at them as they sped past the fair. She saw Tomoyo waving at her. Somewhere behind a stall, she saw Syaoran and Meiling together. She heard a small voice in her head, Mystic's own, _"… You don't want to let the second man into your heart…" _She shook herself mentally and glared at her two captives, "Where are you taking me? Put me down at once!"

Takashi looked on, panting, "Not yet. We're very near… Hey, the gypsy lives in a trailer, can you see?" They put her down on the doorstep. Takashi tied his handkerchief around Sakura's mouth, "You have to be very quiet."

Tsukasa inspected the doorknob, "Hey, we're in luck – Mystic left the door unlocked."

Sakura tried to scream but couldn't. What are the boys up to? She wondered, as Tsukasa began tying her hands together.

Takashi opened the front door quietly, pulling Sakura powerfully with the help of Tsukasa. They heard the sound of someone showering. Takashi dragged her there. Before opening the door, he leaned towards Sakura and whispered, "Now you can finish what you started in school today…"

"Mmmphhf!" Sakura tried yelling. She frowned at him to say that she didn't understand.

Tsukasa whispered in her other ear, "Your conversation with Kouta alone."

Sakura opened her eyes wide, 'Kouta?' They pushed her inside and slammed the door shut. Sakura looked fearfully at the shower curtain. 'Maybe he won't come out anytime soon.' She hoped. She looked around the small bathroom in scrutiny; the clothes she saw on Mystic earlier littered across the tiled floor. Sakura screwed her eyes to see through the mist properly, 'Are those boxers?' She saw some cosmetics and grease powder on the sink, a bushy wig on the floor and false crooked dentures beside it. To her utmost dismay, the sound of the waters stopped and the shower curtain flew to the corner. Sakura tired wriggling to the nearest corner. 'Anything but to see…' She thought with remorse. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw two muscular legs walk out of the tub. She shut her eyes tightly close.

"Sakura…gi…? **EH?! What are you doing here**?!" She heard Kouta yell. She pressed her lips together as she kept her eyes closed. She couldn't say anything. "Oh, you're all tied up. Let me help…" He said, moving towards her. Sakura's eyes snapped open and pushed her back against the wall. She stifled out a scream as she realized that he was naked, and closed her eyes again.

Sakura felt him coming closer and was extremely terrified. She needed to scream! Sakura snapped the binds that held her hands and yanked the handkerchief off her mouth. "**Don't move**!" She screamed, her eyes still shut, "**Don't come near me!**"

"Well, at least allow me to put on a towel, won't you?" He said sarcastically. "Sheesh. Here I am, minding my own business and some girl decides to play a kidnap victim in my own toilet."

Sakura kept her eyes shut, feeling the door behind her. "Are you done now?" She asked.

"Yeah," He mumbled in reply, "You do know that I have to interrogate you for trespassing into my private quarters, right? You're not going anywhere."

"Do I have to?" Sakura whined, opening her eyes slowly. "It's really not my fault, I swear. Those two, Takashi and Tsukasa-"

Kouta groaned inwardly, "Ohhhh… Don't even remind me of those two…" He combed his hair with his hand.

"Just what did they do to you in the booth?" Sakura asked, feeling curious.

"Let's get out of this bathroom first, shall we? It's too stuffy in here." He offered hastily.

Sakura nodded slowly.

-

-

-

Syaoran leaned on the stall, facing Meiling, "You want to talk to me? Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"No, not yet. Sakuragi-kun… told me I shouldn't leave things the way they are. I don't want to, but he's right." She replied.

"Sakuragi?" Repeated Syaoran in amazement. "Where is that kid?"

Meiling frowned, "Syaoran, please. Can't you listen to me for just a sec? You and that girl… are you guys seeing each other?"

"No." Answered Syaoran quietly.

She sighed, "My parents are coming, Syaoran. They want to talk about marriage."

"What marriage?" He asked.

"Mine. I told you I ran away from the previous engagements." She lowered her head, "They found another suitor. This time, if I don't comply, they'll disown me."

Syaoran knitted his brows together, "Meiling-chan… What do you want me to do?" He asked slowly.

"You said you love me, right?"

"…Yes, I do."

-

-

-

Sakura sat on a shriveled couch in Kouta's little sitting room. "Thanks." She said when Kouta gave her a glass of water. "So what did they do to you?"

"I recognized them immediately when they entered… I think they recognized me too. They have this ability to see through people, those twins. I think it almost matches my psychics."

"Nah." Sakura said with a smirk, "They just guess their way through life."

Kouta shook his head, "No, they don't. They have a reason for everything they do." He cleared his throat, "When I was reading Takashi's palm, Tsukasa pounced on me and tried to take off my wig… and well, it didn't end very well, as you can see."

"Oh." Mumbled Sakura. "That's very like them."

Kouta sat beside her, "Now, can you tell me why you're here?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Can you put some decent clothes first?" She said in a hopeful tone, staring at a towel clad Kouta.

"Nah, it's a waste of time." He answered domineeringly, "C'mon, you have to explain or I'll press charges against you."

Sakura took a deep breath, "Well, it all started when I saw the twins go out of your booth laughing then, I went to confront them…"

-

-

-

Meiling chewed on her lip uncomfortably, "I'm not forcing you, Syaoran… I just thought you might like to know." She didn't want Syaoran to feel guilty.

"No. I understand. This is to make up for my mistake." He replied, nodding his head solemnly. "We'll have to talk to your parents."

"Are you sure you want to do that? Get married to me?" She asked, feeling doubtfully.

Syaoran nodded, "That's exactly what I planned to do from the beginning." He said without pausing to think. "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Meiling touched his shoulder, "Syaoran, you have to think this over. I don't want you regretting anything."

"Thank you." He stated, shoving both his hands into his pockets.

-

-

-

"No way! They still think we're gay?" Blustered Kouta. "Those fools think they can do that without any consequences?"

Sakura patted his shoulder motherly, "Chill, man. The twins are harmless if not annoying." She stared at him strangely, "But why are you working as an old woman fortune-telling?"

Kouta placed his head in his hands, "It's for the business… Can you imagine a man reading palms? Ack! No one is supposed to know!" He continued, "My family comes from a long line of gypsies. They wanted a daughter not a son…"

"…It's alright, Kouta-kun." Sakura began reluctantly.

"I had the gift: Fortune-telling, so they forced me to use it. I hated it, working as a woman. Why does everyone think I'm girly?!" He yelled, standing up. The towel fell down.

"**HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Sakura screamed.

-

-

-

Syaoran nodded, "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Think it over properly." Meiling advised as she waved good-bye and left.

"Syaoran! Thank goodness we found you!" Panted Takashi, running up to Syaoran. Tsukasa appeared behind him with a serious face.

Syaoran frowned, "What's wrong?"

"It's Sakuragi – The new student, Kouta has got him in his trailer! Come quick!" Tsukasa yelled, tugging Syaoran hurriedly.

-

-

-

"Oops, sorry!" Kouta said hastily, tightening the knot on the towel. He turned around and saw Sakura covering her eyes. "It's okay, you can look now."

Sakura removed her hands, "Will you kindly quit doing that?"

"Why?" He teased. Kouta sat beside her again and leaned close to her, "You should accept responsibility for your actions."

"What actions?" Sakura asked suspiciously, noticing his peculiar expression. She couldn't move; the couch was too small.

Kouta moved his hands expertly and removed Sakura's wig, letting her long hair fall in pretty waves. "You saw my manhood. I need some compensation, you know." He leaned closer, until their noses almost touched.

Sakura blinked in surprise, "Kouta…"

"Sakuragi!" Syaoran called, opening the door in such a bang that the house shook. "What are you…?"

"Who're you?" Asked Kouta, his arm wrapped around Sakura protectively. "What the – What are you people doing in my home!"

Takashi and Tsukasa were behind Syaoran, their mouths hanging in mid-air.

Sakura stared at all of them in shock, 'Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into…?'

* * *

**A/N: I bet you're angry with me for stopping there – I just couldn't resist! Oh, about Syaoran's conversation with Meiling, I'll explain it all in the next chapter. Hey, I think I deserve a pat in the shoulder; I updated real quick, didn't I? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie as much as I enjoyed writing it 0 Mwahahaha! This story is just beginning. Don't forget to review! cAuSe tHeY gIvE mE mUcH gReEn hApPiNeSs!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	13. The Aftermath

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

* * *

**Deviltwit: **:) Nice of you to say that.

**AkitoxXxSana46: **Okie-dokie!

**y-chan: **Aww, but it hurts me to beat Kouta up. I can't tell you yet… you have to read about it, of course!

**Lover Of Animes: **Shucks! You're so sweet!

**Rosedreamer101: **Sorry about updating late! I'll try updating sooner next time!

**BlueMeteorGirl: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Lucia096: **Good luck!

**Lil Miss Delusional: **Takashi and Tsukasa are working alone – hint ;) , but also for the same purpose as Tomoyo and Yelan. Don't worry; things will go well in the end… hopefully.

**Imp4ever: **Why, thank you very much! It was fun to write it, I assure you!

**Dark mirth: **I'm glad you liked it :D !

**Tears-of-redemption: **Thank you! Yes, that's exactly how they stood.

**KamichamaKarinLover25: **Hope I didn't take too long!

**ImmortalSoull:** I hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Nikki: **Thanks :) !

**MlleShadow: **Gomene… I couldn't resist! Kouta's my masterpiece – you can tell from his dark green hair ;) So, he's bound to be good… This story also has me confused but I'm sure it'll turn out well in the end. YOU DO?! Omg! I am absolutely OBSESSED with the color green! Woohoo!

* * *

* * *

**Kouta's POV**

_**For some extended minutes, no one spoke a word. Everyone just looked at each other in such shock – Well, okay. To be frank, the guy in front of me just stared at Sakura and me. What's his problem? He looks just as if adultery was taking place. So what if Sakura-gi's identity is exposed? My problems are worse than hers are. I'm in a towel, for goodness' sake! Can't they stop staring at me! Especially those twins- their eyes are practically bulging out of their sockets. **_

_**Okay, time to use my psychic ability.**_

_**Hmm… Focus… that brown-haired guy… He's jealous…? Sakura told me no one knows of her identity, so why does he-? Uh oh. He's thinking of bashing my head into the wall and dislocating my fifth vertebrate… Dangerous. Oh man, he's walking towards us…**_

**Normal POV**

"I never knew you had long hair, Sakuragi-kun." Mumbled Takashi, shaking his head in disbelief.

Tsukasa, meanwhile, nodded his head, "…always knew he was gay."

Sakura opened her mouth to scold them but no words came. She widened her eyes as Syaoran walked towards the couch. He threw Kouta's arm away from Sakura and grabbed her wrist.

Kouta shifted from his position. For all he knew – and felt, that since his arm was smarting by the simple brush of Syaoran's grasp then Sakura's wrist must be purple. As he watched Syaoran attempt to drag Sakura, he reached for her other wrist, stood up and held on to it.

Syaoran was about to stamp out of the trailer with Sakura in tow, when he was suddenly jerked back. He quickly snapped his head around to look. Brown emotionless eyes met his burning amber eyes.

Sakura found herself stuck in the middle. Both her wrists secured tightly between two men, Sakura gazed at them in apprehension. She could feel the intensity of Syaoran's eyes and looked at Kouta, whose eyes faltered slightly. 'You shouldn't have…' She wanted to tell him. There was gonna be trouble.

"Let go." Syaoran growled, making a scowl. Sakura wondered what made him so angry, aside from learning of her identity for the first time. (A/N: Or so she thought. )

Kouta remained firm, "You're not going anywhere until you promise not to hurt her." He said, trying to maintain his cool façade.

Syaoran smirked. "I won't." He replied, sending Kouta to the wall with a powerful blow. Sakura couldn't help him and gasped. With no other obstruction in his way, he continued to drag Sakura out.

"Boy, this is just like a soap opera." Takashi said with a wry smile, watching Sakura go out.

Tsukasa turned his attention to Kouta. "Hey, you alright, buddy?" He asked, extending a hand.

Kouta shoved his hand away, "Buddy? You guys are the reason I got into this mess in the first place." He glanced angrily at their smiling faces. He used his psychic ability on them, 'They also know? They… did this to set Sakura up with Syaoran – But why did they…?' He analyzed. For some reason, the twins stopped grinning and became solemn. So solemn that Kouta couldn't read their emotions. 'They're blocking me.'

He stood up and studied them, "How do you guys know?"

"Know what?" They asked in unison, looking as innocent as lambs.

Kouta set his mouth in a thin grim line, 'These twins are truly weird.'

**Syaoran and Sakura**

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Sakura desperately, struggling from his grasp. She knew he would feel a bit upset but he was more than upset, Sakura noticed, he was _angry_.

Syaoran didn't answer her nor loosen his hold on her wrist. He wanted to get as far away as he could from the trailer and talk to Sakura. He spotted a children's park further down the road and headed there.

"Sit." He ordered as he pulled her towards the swing. With arms folded, he frowned upon her.

Sakura stared at him in surprise. Why Penguin Park of all places? She wondered. She swallowed nervously and thought of any possible ways to avoid _the_ question. "Uh… Can I get some ice-cream first?" She asked, glancing at a few children who were happily eating theirs. She cowered as soon as she met his gaze.

"What were you doing back there?" He finally said, his left eyebrow slightly twitching in intimidation.

"Back there?" Sakura repeated, amused. "You mean you're not surprised t-that I'm a… girl…?"

Syaoran looked away, angry with himself for showing his true emotions. "Oh that. I found that out some days ago." He said smugly.

Sakura gasped. She began to remember _everything_ that she had done in the past few months with him: Tomoyo's birthday party, the cinema… Sakura rose to her feet, her face filled with remorse. "What?! You mean all that time I was… Ooh! So, you have been playing with the whole time – You dreadful jerk! How could you have tricked me like that?!" She yelled, pounding her fists on his chest. She kept at it until she was exhausted, her chest heaving with deep breaths. She slumped down on the swing without any life. Tears began to fill her eyes; Sakura couldn't be with him anymore since he already knew. Because as far as her heart was concerned, it was easier for love to occur. After all, he could play with her more seriously now. Moreover, she couldn't handle heartbreak.

Syaoran had stepped back a few paces, wondering why she got angry. He watched her slump down on the swing, sobbing silently. Her head bent down on her lap, she began to shake slightly. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that he was sorry for something he had no idea, at least call out her name. 'It's too hard,' he reasoned, running a hand in his hair; he didn't know what to call her.

"Hey…" He mumbled, crouching down beside her, "What flavor of ice-cream do you want?"

Sakura head shifted a bit. Her sorrowful eyes became visible. "…Cookies and Cream… with sprinkles." She murmured, resuming her weeping position.

Syaoran shrugged nonchalantly and went to the ice-cream van where a group of elementary kids lay in a queue. He went behind the last one and stood there, glancing at his watch.

"Hey, mister, can I borrow ten bucks?" The ten-year-old boy in front of him asked, tugging his trousers.

He reached for the wallet in his jeans, "That much?" He said, pulling it out.

The boy nodded, "My friends asked me to treat them, but my money's not enough." He replied, pointing at a gathered crowd of seven kids his age.

Syaoran glanced at them and gave the cash to the grateful boy. If he had had at least a single friend at that age, Syaoran would have been happy. His childhood only consisted of hard-core training and studying.

-

-

-

"What do I tell him?" Sakura asked herself silently as she wiped her eyes. 'He's bound to ask me why I did it', she propped her chin in her hands in concentration. 'Should I tell him the truth?' She stood up as she looked around, 'Maybe this is a chance for me to run away.' She thought, letting the feeling of dread disappear. She reached down her trousers and tied her shoelaces tightly, 'Yes. I will run.' At the moment of action, however, a hand seized her tightly.

"Not planning to run away, are you?" Syaoran hissed angrily in her ear.

Sakura let her shoulders sag in defeat, "Okay." She muttered and sat on the swing again.

Syaoran handed her the ice-cream cone, his face serious and grave. His other hand held a chocolate ice-cream cone. "Here." He said coldly, sitting on the swing beside her.

"What's up with the cold exterior?" Sakura asked him, taking the ice cream with a happy smile.

"What's up with the blubbering exterior just now?" He mocked, looking at her with indifference. "Another one of your tricks?"

"I wasn't acting!" Protested Sakura, removing the sprinkles on her ice cream one by one and placing them on the palm of her left hand.

Syaoran glanced at her actions and narrowed his eyes at her. "Why ask for sprinkles then?"

Sakura shook her head at him, "They're wonderful to look at and reminds me of my childish days. But I just want the ice cream without it, now that I'm older."

"You do realize that you're making no sense, don't you?"

"Big deal," Sakura responded, licking her ice cream contentedly, "I'm not the one who's just staring at other people's ice cream."

Syaoran turned his head away, his gaze unwavering over his chocolate ice cream. "So why'd you do it?"

"It's normal to do crazy stuff like-"

"No, I meant," Syaoran said properly, "why you impersonated a boy."

Sakura bit into her cone, she knew it was coming. "Well, I can't explain that… There were many things that triggered that…"

Syaoran smiled sarcastically, "You mean to say that you're gay? Is that the reason why you've been hanging around Meiling?"

"I am not gay." Sakura said with a pang of hurt, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Sakura removed the manly features of her face. "Okay. My real name is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakuragi and/or Cherry never existed."

"I bet Sakura the ghost never existed too, huh?" He said dryly.

Sakura cast him a sheepish smile, "I'm used to sleeping in a bed, smarty-pants."

Syaoran shrugged nonchalantly, "Whatever. Go on."

-

-

-

"How sweet!" Tomoyo exclaimed, tugging Eriol's shirt excitedly. "He bought her ice cream!"

Eriol removed the fake mask from his face, "I don't see why I have to dress as the ice-cream man, honey. Can't we just watch from the bushes or something like that?"

"No way! Didn't you see how manly he cared for Sakura?" She responded, closing the window that served as the counter.

Eriol cocked his eyebrow at her. "Manly?"

Tomoyo winked at him, "Don't be jealous, baby. Now, let's get closer to them. I wanna know what they're talking about."

"It's a little weird, now that he knows, isn't it?" Eriol asked, putting on his glasses. "We don't even have a plan for-"

"Of course, we do! Now that he knows, they'll be falling in love in no time. Gosh, I better start thinking of our wedding dresses' design."

-

-

-

"…I just wanted to prove my brother wrong. I thought he was just being over-protective. I never thought he would go like that." Sakura mumbled with reluctance. She really didn't want to tell Syaoran the whole story but she did.

Syaoran nodded slowly; he had long consumed his chocolate ice cream during the story telling. "But why cross dress?"

"Guilt, I guess." She replied with a shrug, "No, I think I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Syaoran asked as his eyes caught on hers intently.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Picture this: You're a single girl, living alone; no money and no relatives. It's kinda dangerous."

Syaoran pretended not to understand, "I don't get it. Where's the connection?"

"Let's just say. I'm too pretty for my own good." Sakura said with a confident smile.

"Yeah, keep saying that to yourself." Syaoran muttered, looking away.

Sakura glanced at him in askance. "What? You don't believe me?"

Syaoran turned his head towards her. "You look below average."

"Excuse me?" Sakura said with an injured tone, "You wanna bet?"

"Bet on what?" Syaoran said, grimacing, "A girl with a penciled moustache on her upper lip?"

Sakura clamped her hand over her mouth in response, "Oh, you meanie!" She stood up and walked over to the fountain. 'Oh, how embarrassing! A girl with a moustache!' She washed her mouth.

Syaoran laughed silently to himself as he watched her. He bent his head a bit low as he sorted things in his mind. 'Poor girl… She's lost practically everything dear to her. If there was something, I could do… Nah! I can't do anything! Meiling needs me… and I… need her too. So where does Sakura fit in? Argh! She's just a friend!'

"Okay," Sakura declared as she placed her hands on her hips as she stood in front of him, "Let's see how many men ask for my number."

He asked, "What do I get if I win?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "If I win, you'll move out of my apartment, and if I lose, you get to live there without paying rent."

"That just sucks." Syaoran said, folding his arms, "You don't know anything about deals. Why do I have to leave?"

"Well, I can't possibly live with a man who knows I'm a girl. Duh." She stated as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I don't think I would even dream of doing anything with you." He responded with a smirk.

Sakura scoffed at him, "With me? I think the right word for it is _to_ me. You are capable of doing something _to _me, buster."

Syaoran made a smug smile, "Oh really? Then, why did you sleep in my bed, miss?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" Sakura responded quickly, her eyes glinting, "Besides, you were the one held me so I couldn't get away."

"Okay, let's stop talking about that, shall we? Let's talk about the conditions of the deal. Let's make the number of men at least 30."

"What?" Sakura said in disbelief, "That many?"

Syaoran shrugged, "30 doesn't even come close to the number of women who stalk me."

Sakura smiled evilly, "Okay, but then I have to get my hair done and get dressed properly."

"Where?"

"The mall."

-

-

-

Tomoyo shook her head disappointedly, "No-o-o-o, they're too slow. If I had my way right now, they'd be talking about having children by now."

"C'mon, you can't be serious, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said, pulling a leaf out of his hair.

"Do I ever joke?" She contradicted, casting him a dirty look.

Eriol shook his head, "I just forgot. Anyway, shouldn't we follow them? I'm tired of sitting here hidden in the bushes."

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, let's go. Oh yes, I have to call someone."

"Who?"

"My mom's best friend, Yelan-sama."

Eriol narrowed his eyes at the silhouettes of Sakura and Syaoran as they walked off. "Is she helping us?"

"Yup," Tomoyo replied, bringing out her cell phone, "She's another me."

-

-

-

Sakura picked out a light pink mini-skirt from the clothes shack. "You don't have to follow me around, you know." She told Syaoran who gave her a bored look.

"I'd like to know where my money is going, if you don't mind." He looked at the clothes she chose, "Must you wear all those…"

"What? I just bought a chiffon halter top with a skirt. I still need some high heels."

Syaoran twisted his mouth into a sulk, "It's not like you have all day to shop."

Sakura paid no attention to him and strolled to a shoe section, "Ooh, this are so cute. Which do you think is better; the cream-colored ballet shoes or the rainbow-colored high heels?"

"How about sneakers?" He mocked.

"Well, I just want you to go away. I need to buy something without you accompanying me."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at her, "What is it?"

Sakura pointed at her chest, "Do you want to escort me to lingerie section?"

"No…" Syaoran muttered, flushing secretly as he looked away.

"Good. Cash this in for me, thank you." Sakura said with a thankful grin as she shoved the clothes and shoes into Syaoran's arms and hurried away.

Syaoran grumbled a bit and walked to the counter, "How much for all this?"

"That'll be $199.95, sir." Replied the cashier, her eyes battering suggestively, "Your girlfriend shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this."

He slammed the money on the counter, "She's not my girlfriend." He muttered angrily. Syaoran didn't understand why he was so touchy. The only thing he was sure of was that he didn't like the idea of men going near Sakura.

Sakura appeared in front of him with obvious chest. "I'll be back soon." She said, grabbing the clothes from him and disappearing into a fitting room.

Syaoran gaped at the sudden sight, "How did she hide that?" He wondered.

Sakura combed her hair with her hand as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I'll show him. Below average, my foot!" She flashed a confident grin as she glanced a final time. "Here I go!"

"Where to now?" Syaoran asked, as they walked by the shops.

Sakura tucked some stray strands behind her ear, "You shouldn't walk beside me. It would imply that I'm not single."

Syaoran walked off after mumbling, "Whatever." He sat on a chair of an outdoor restaurant and stared at Sakura who stood pretending to admire the view. A few men started to approach her.

"Hey there, beautiful." A man in a gray shirt winked at her, "Aren't you lonely all by yourself?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him, "I'm still waiting for my prince Charming, wherever he may be."

The man smiled back, revealing his pleasure, "Can I call you sometime, maybe hang out or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura replied, fishing out a paper and a pen, and wrote away.

Syaoran stared at her bleakly as 45 men gathered around her and walked away with satisfied faces. 'What is she doing?' He wondered. He was beginning to get pissed off; Sakura smiled _too_ sweetly at all the men she looked at. Just then, a light gray-haired man walked toward her. Syaoran felt a stab of jealousy at what he saw.

Sakura exhaled deeply, she was exhausted from smiling, yet there was still another man coming towards her. She looked up, smiling professionally at another customer of her number. Right there, in front of her, was Touya's best friend, Yukito. He looked just the same as ever only more serious.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" He asked with his kind eyes hopeful and expectant.

"Yes, it's me." Sakura replied, weakly. "Oh Yukito! I'm so sorry I…" She rushed into his arms.

Yukito patted her head comfortingly as he hugged her, "It's alright, Sakura-chan. Here, have a candy." He said, reaching deep into his pocket.

Sakura received it with a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry I moved without telling you."

"That's understandable. You suffered so much without Touya… Tell me, where do you live now? How are you?"

"I'm living at an apartment complex. I'm well settled now." She answered, pulling out a paper and her pen, "Here's my number."

Yukito nodded, "Thanks. I'd love to talk and chat with you right now, but I have to get to work. So I'll see you some other time, ok?"

"Ok." Sakura said with a genuine smile.

Yukito tipped her chin gently, "Take care, little sister." He said, and kissed her on her forehead.

Sakura blushed and waved at him as he went away. She smiled to herself, 'Childhood crushes; they're so nice.' She looked around and caught Syaoran glaring at her. She walked towards him. "Here," She told him as she sat on the chair facing him, "I win." She took out the candy, removed its wrapper, and placed it in her mouth.

Syaoran continued to glare, "I didn't agree to the terms in the first place. Therefore, we have no deal." He said with scorn, watching her smile fade.

"But that's not fair," Sakura responded, knitting her brows together, "you're just a sore loser."

"It was just to prove your beauty – Yet you used dishonest ways to get men to take your number."

Sakura folded her arms angrily, "I did not."

"Yes, you did. That last guy, I saw what you did."

Sakura laughed despite of herself, "Oh that guy. He's Yukito, my brother's best friend."

Syaoran scowled at her, "That doesn't prove anything. You gave him your number."

"Yes, I did. We're like family."

"So, you really gave all those other men your number?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Nope," Sakura said, wiggling her hands childishly, "I gave them yours."

Syaoran frowned at her sternly, "You did what?"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Sakura said quickly, smiling at her trick.

Syaoran stood up, "I'm going home." He started walking to his car. Sakura blocked him, "Wait for me. I want to change my clothes back again."

"Fine but hurry." Syaoran said indifferently.

Sakura appeared in her boy clothes again, her chest flat, after some minutes of Syaoran waiting. She ran up to him. "You aren't angry, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Get in the car or walk, whichever you prefer." He stated stiffly. "Why change your clothes if you're leaving your hair like that?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'm more comfortable like this." and entered the car, sitting on the passenger seat beside him, "I have to ask: Why were you so angry earlier?"

Syaoran started the car, "You don't have to know."

"Jerk." Sakura muttered under her breath.

They drove past the mall. Sakura noticed it was getting dark and cars were fewer than usual. Syaoran was taking a different route.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

Syaoran frowned at car controls, "It says that this is a faster route." (A/N: I don't know the right word for it. That thingy that tells you to U-turn and stuff, in case you don't understand.) He stopped at an unknown location. "Stay here," He ordered, "I'll go ask someone for directions."

Sakura stared around them and knew the place was deserted. All of a sudden, a black van arrived and four burly black-dressed men came out. Sakura glanced at Syaoran for help.

"What-" Syaoran said without moving. Who were those men, he wondered. He saw them moving towards Sakura and ran to defend her.

The first man (A/N: Let's call him Ted.) grinned at him, "Thank you for making our job easier." He seized Syaoran and tied his wrists with the help of the others.

Sakura flexed her arms, "Let him go!" She punched the Ted in his guts.

"You did an awful bad mistake, girlie." He responded, grabbing her neck with both hands.

Syaoran struggled helplessly, "Stop it! Leave her alone! Sakura, run!" He couldn't hurt the men; they were too strong.

The man let her go, "You just got lucky." He said as he walked back to the van. "Bring him inside!" He told his colleagues. They hauled Syaoran into the van.

Sakura sat on the pavement gasping for breath. What could she do? Syaoran had told her to run away but she couldn't. The last time she obeyed that phrase, it didn't end well; Touya had died. When they started the engine, her hormones kicked in. She started chasing the van.

"Hey, boss. The girl's chasing us. What should we do?" Asked the driver.

Ted sighed, "Well, since she clearly wants to be with her beloved, let's bring her."

Syaoran tried yanking the rope from his wrist but couldn't. "Don't! Leave her alone!"

Sakura kept running even though her feet were killing her. Much to her amazement, the van stopped. The door of the van opened and the men came out again. 'What are they doing?' She wondered.

Syaoran poked his head out. "Sakura, they're coming after you!"

"What? Why?" Sakura asked in disbelief. The men started running towards her. "Oh man!" She yelled and started running too.

Ted stopped his men from running further, "Leave her. I just wanted to scare her away. Let's hurry back to the van!"

Sakura scolded herself mentally as she ran. 'Would you do this to Touya? Go back and fight!' Her conscience told her. She turned and ran back.

"Boss, she's there again." Announced the driver.

Ted sighed deeply, "Couples nowadays. You've got a fickle one there, lad." He told Syaoran. "You should never fall for those kinds of women."

Syaoran frowned, 'What's she thinking?'

Sakura ran with all the determination she could conjure up. In fact, she ran past the van in her haste.

"Oh-hoh! She definitely loves ya!" Remarked Ted, slapping Syaoran's back in excitement.

"We're not a couple!" Yelled Syaoran exasperatedly.

The driver hit the brakes suddenly. Syaoran saw Sakura stand in front of the van with her arms wide open and her eyes tightly closed. "Sakura!"

Sakura heard a loud screech and peeked out of her left eye. She saw the passengers stare at her in bafflement as the car stood at inch from her. Laughing hysterically with shock, she fainted.

Syaoran let out a relieved sigh. 'At least the car didn't hit her.'

"Well, I guess we couldn't possibly leave her lying there." Ted said with a jolly laugh. "Will! Max! Bring her here!"

They placed her limp body beside him, chuckling with aftershock. Everyone had thought that the van would run over her. Ted especially thought she was risking her life for Syaoran.

Syaoran gazed exhaustedly at Sakura's calm face. "Crazy little kid," He muttered. "Oi!" He called to Ted, "Remove the ropes, I won't run away."

Ted did it without complaining. "Of course, it wouldn't do to just stare at her, my bad." His phone suddenly rang.

"Hello," He said as he looked at Syaoran. "Yes, we have him… We had a little trouble on the way… a girl stopped us – we couldn't do anything else – so we had to bring her too, sorry." He listened for a while and hung up.

"Why are you doing this?" Syaoran asked him.

"You better start fondling your darling now. I'm going to have to tie you up again because we're almost there." Said Ted, avoiding his question.

Syaoran perplexedly at him before turning his gaze to Sakura. He brushed the hair from her forehead gently and patted her shoulder, "Sakura, wake up."

Sakura made no response, her lips still lifeless. Syaoran checked her breathing and swore.

"What's wrong?" Ted asked, glancing anxiously at him. Syaoran did not answer but checked again. He looked at her collar and loosened it to but to no avail. "Why don't you do a mouth to mouth?"

"I'm not doing that again." Syaoran said determinedly. He looked at Ted with desperate eyes, "Give me a knife."

Ted stared at him in astonishment, "What for? You can't kill her or yourself!"

Syaoran explained, "If my guess is correct, she binds her chest. It's blocking her breathing."

Ted nodded slowly, pulling out a knife, "But have you checked it?" He asked.

"Uh… I didn't-" Began Syaoran.

"THEN CHECK!" Ted yelled at him.

Syaoran gulped nervously and glanced at Ted, "Don't look." Ted turned around abruptly. Syaoran raised Sakura's shirt and looked for the binding. It was around Sakura's chest. He fingered it and stretched it long enough to allow the knife to go through it without hurting Sakura. As the bind snapped, Sakura's eyes opened and she inhaled frantically. Syaoran dropped the binding and the knife in his embarrassment.

Sakura sight spun for a moment but then, cleared. Her sight fell on her exposed chest and Syaoran. She yanked her shirt down and screamed, "**HOEEEEEE! YOU PERVERT!**" She slapped his cheek and stared at him tearfully. "**How dare you take advantage of me**?!" The rest of the men chuckled to themselves. "**Nani?! All of them saw… WAHHHH!**" She exclaimed, looking at the men with timid eyes. She huddled herself to the corner with her cheeks flushing scarlet from mortification.

"No, I was the only one." Syaoran explained, rubbing his smarting cheek.

"**You saw?! **So shameful…" She moaned to herself.

"Look, it's your fault in the first place," reasoned Syaoran with her, "You shouldn't bind your chest like that – It makes it difficult for you to breathe."

Sakura wailed, "I'm so embarrassed! You're such a jerk!" She banged her head on the window weakly, 'I said it before; Nothing good ever comes out of dressing in girls' clothes.'

"Ok, play-time's over." Ted said, picking up the knife, "Come, I need to tie you up now."

Sakura looked out of the window; the surrounding had become somewhat familiar. She glanced anxiously at Syaoran. "Syaoran, look out the window."

Syaoran screwed his eyes narrowly and looked, Ted tying his wrists meanwhile. "It couldn't be… my house…'

Sakura widened her eyes and stared at the mansion standing in front of the van. Syaoran was right; it was his house. "That means…"

"…my mom is behind all this." He said slowly.

Sakura frowned in puzzlement, "No. Maybe she paid your ransom. Wait! I don't have anyone to pay my ransom – What will happen to me? They might sell me to-"

"No, Sakura." Syaoran said patiently, "I know my mom."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was weird for me. For some reason, I kept deleting and editing it. I think it's because it's chapter 13. I'm not superstitious, well, maybe a tiny wee bit. Sorry if I took long - the teachers gave loads of homework to burden my short vacation. Man, I feel bad for Sakura. Fancy that! I was supposed to make Yelan appear in this chapter, but oh well… Happy Eid-ul-Fitr to the Muslims here! **

**Don't forget to review! cAuSe tHeY gIvE mE mUcH gReEn hApPiNeSs!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	14. Meeting with Mother

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

* * *

**AkitoxXxSana46: **Thank you!

**Lucia096: **I'm sorry if I took long!

**Rosedreamer101:** Thanks:)

**KamichamaKarinLover25: **I've introduced their plans in this chappie!

**Death Butterfly Alchemist: **Hope you like this chapter! You're very sweet!

**Dark mirth: **Thank you! Wah, I love hearing your responses!

**Lil Miss Delusional: **Yeah, they teamed up or - should I say, partners in crime! Thanks for telling me! You know, I felt like an idiot for not remembering. Hehehe!

**Imp4ever: **I hope you like this chapter! Meowwrrr! ;)

**Cherry Akira Li: **Enjoy!

**y-chan: **Whoa! I don't think I'll sleep well if I let Sakura kill all of them I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Yadda: **Thanks for the insight! I'll keep that in mind the next time I write a fic:)!

**Ice-flakes: **Hi there! Get ready for the number '13' 0 thanks for the schweet reviews!

**Tinkerbellie: **Wee! I hope you enjoy this chappie as well!

**Sakura-jr17: **Stay tuned! XD

**Deviltwit: **Cool name, btw. :)

**Saskia r: **Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Meeting with Mother**

Syaoran started to struggle frantically against the ropes. "I'm not going in there!" He yelled at Ted.

"I'm sorry but I have my orders." Responded Ted with a start, surprised at his sudden change of behavior. The rest of the men opened the door and proceeded to drag Syaoran out.

"What about me?" Sakura asked as she hopped out.

Ted shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Syaoran tried kicking then men holding him but they dodged. "Sakura, can't you at least help me?" He asked pleadingly as he turned his head towards her. "You're not tied up or anything." He said as the men led him to the front door. Ted placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders as he stood behind her.

"You wanna go in there, miss?" He asked, staring down at Sakura's honey brown head. Sakura set her head slantwise in thought and then shook her head quickly.

"The Li sisters aren't there, are they?" She said with unease, remembering the last time she was there and shuddered.

Syaoran frowned as the doors opened and the butler, Wei appeared. "Wei-san, what's your explanation for this?!" Syaoran said angrily but maintained a respectful manner towards the man.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, master Li." Wei apologized, bowing slightly.

Sakura saw a tall elegant lady with long dark hair dressed in traditional Japanese clothes. Her face bore the expression of someone perfectly composed and dignified. Her face displayed such youth, it was impossible to think she bore six grown children. Her black eyes diverted to Sakura and Syaoran precipitously. Sakura suspected a smile tugging at the corners of the woman's grim set lips.

"Syaoran, dear, I didn't intend to do this, but-" She began, her eyes lacking sincerity.

"I knew you were the cause of this – Let me go!"

Yelan closed her eyes to show her displeasure at Syaoran's interruption. She opened her eyes and glanced at Wei docilely. Wei bowed, then took a small hand bell out and shook it. The small peaceful jingles rang through everyone's ears and the sound of marches coming from inside the house. Four rows of two-men soldiers arrived, dressed in sage green uniform. Yelan raised her hand to stop them from going further.

Sakura tugged Ted's shirt nervously, "What's happening?"

"They're to escort him into the house. Master Li doesn't seem to be cooperating at all… Oh yes, there're the Li sisters we have to worry about." He explained. "They've been worried about him ever since he left."

Syaoran, forced between all the soldiers and the four men, cast an anxious glance at Sakura then glared at his mother, "What about her, mother? You have to send her home!"

Yelan cocked her eyebrow at Sakura's direction and smiled. A smile that Syaoran did not like. "Unfortunately, we can't have a lady go home by herself at night. She'll have to stay for the evening. Come this way, please." She turned to Wei, "Show her to the guest room."

"Please follow me," Wei said with a hint of sympathy in his voice, "You might get lost."

Sakura nodded reluctantly and walked to him, quite terrified at Syaoran's mom, "I don't think I should intrude…" Sakura begun saying, after seeing Syaoran scowl.

"Don't take it to heart, child," Yelan said to Sakura with her back turned, "if I had my way, we would have thrown you out… but there's the reputation that the Li clan has to uphold. Never mind, hurry in."

"… Thank you." Sakura replied, offended by Yelan's remark. She tried to keep her mind focused as she followed the procession, but she couldn't help feeling as though Yelan hadn't really wanted to say that.

Syaoran saw her reaction and felt even more irritable. "MOTHER!"

Yelan strode gracefully beside them, "Oh keep quiet! Do you want your sisters to hear-?"

"Yelan-sama, it seems they heard. Miss, come this way and hurry!" Wei gestured, standing straight. Sakura obeyed after sending a bewildered look to Syaoran who gave her a look of approval. Syaoran watched her leave.

"Was it here the sound of our little brother's voice came from?"

"I think so!"

"Why did he leave in the first place?"

"He did? How come I never knew that?"

The sound of four childish female voices drifted through the hall. Yelan signaled to the men to hurry. Fuutie was the first to appear, Feimei second, Shiefa third and then, Fan Ran last.

"Oh, he IS back!"

"Oh, goody goody!"

"Oh, what luck!"

"Oh, great! Now, we can go shopping!

"Syaoran, please baby-sit for us!" They all said in unison, running towards him. The men made sure they didn't touch Syaoran. Syaoran, this time, obliged and ran with the men. His mother lagged behind, lecturing her daughters. The men dropped him into the safe walls of his mother's office. Yelan, after sending them to their various rooms, stopped to use her cell phone.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan, we found them exactly were you told me. Sakura-chan is spending the night here. About the plan, I think my role is quite harsh on Sakura, don't you think so?"

Tomoyo giggled from the other line, "It's vital for the ending. Don't worry, they'll understand. Oh, by the way, have a talk with Syaoran – I hear he's back with Meiling again."

"Oh, I expected that. We shouldn't have any other things to worry about," Yelan responded quickly.

"Everything is going according to plan." They said together and hung up. Yelan proceeded to her office where the men stood guard at the entrance. With a slight wave of her hand, she dismissed them.

Syaoran sat down on the chair with a grudging expression. "You didn't have to talk to her like that." He said when he heard her come in.

Yelan took her seat in front of him, "Who's the girl? We have to talk, Syaoran. I knew you wouldn't come if I _simply_ asked you so I sent the men. I hope you're not too angry about that."

"She's… a friend. You can't talk to my friends like that." He retorted, frowning, "And I'm not going to work in the company any time soon or live here, for that matter."

"Oh." Yelan said briskly.

Syaoran folded his arms, "I don't know what you're up to, mother, but I insist you drop it, now."

"Let me get to the point, my dear son, you have to make up your mind; it's either your art school or your heritage, you choose."

"Art school; my own life. That's final."

"You'd rather abandon your father's footsteps to please yourself?"

Syaoran smirked, "Of course."

Yelan became dark with anger. Her small fragile structure quivering in fury. "How dare you-?" She started whitening. Her hand reached out on the intercom and pressed a button. "Wei, in my office… now…" She rasped.

Syaoran felt anxious by the way his mother sounded and tried to conceal it. "You think that'll convince me? Go ahead; have a seizure or die – I don't care."

"Yelan-sama!" Wei exclaimed, bursting out of the door and running towards her, "are you alright?"

"Get… out! Tell him to get out!..." She said to Wei hoarsely.

Wei turned to Syaoran accusingly. "You better leave."

"I didn't mean…" Syaoran said, beginning to get worried, "Let me have a look at her."

Yelan's usual expressionless eyes flashed angrily at him, "You're no more my son – you-!" She stopped; her eyes suddenly black and empty. Her breathing became evidently weak. Wei grabbed the telephone from her desk and dialed for an ambulance.

Syaoran stood up, dumbstruck. Did he really cause that to happen?

**Sakura**

Sakura run her hands on the bronze-carved-flowers on the walls on the guest room. The guest room was exactly like a suite; complete with a small dining area, couches and a fireplace. 'It's not such a bad place,' she thought as she looked at the pink four-poster bed, 'This is what I always dreamed of as a kid! It even has curtains!' She giggled as she jumped on the bed. She halted when her phone rang. "Hey, Tomoyo."

"Sakura, I've been so worried about you! Where are you?"

Sakura hugged the silk pillow nearest to her, "Worried about me? What do you mean?"

"Eriol and I saw Syaoran's car deserted on a street and we came by your place but no one was there." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh. Well, it's very complicated," Replied Sakura, "There was something wrong with the GPS system, I think, because it led us there. Then, there came some men, who wanted to kidnap Syaoran but then I got involved so they brought me with them. It turns out, his mother sent for him and I just got in the way. Now I'm stuck here. By the way, his mother is very scary – though I think I can see a bit of you in her."

Tomoyo stifled a giggle, "You don't say… That is very weird, isn't it? What do you see in his mom, Sakura?"

"She has dark hair like yours and pale skin. I think I like you better, though, she's quite arrogant like Syaoran."

"Oh, you'll survive." Tomoyo said encouragingly, "Have a goodnight sleep and you'll feel better. Ok, I'll catch up with you later. See ya!"

"Bye, Tomoyo." Sakura replied with a sigh.

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

"What'd she say?" Eriol asked.

"Fine and stuff." Tomoyo replied, putting away her phone. She glanced at his doubtful expression, "What?"

Eriol took a deep breath, "I don't understand the plan."

Tomoyo smiled professionally, "Well, it goes like this: What makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No, silly." Tomoyo scolded, "Its absence. We can't _force _Sakura and Syaoran to fall in love but we can _cause_ them to."

Eriol lowered his voice, "I do fear for our children…" He said to himself.

"What was that you said?" Tomoyo asked, turning her head around to look at him fully.

"Uh… What does absence have to do with anything?"

Tomoyo took the menu from the waiter, "Well, Yelan-sama wants Syaoran to take over the company in her place to deprive him of time to spend with Sakura."

Eriol spread the napkin over her lap, then his. "How will she do that?"

"She's faking a heart attack and staying in the hospital," Tomoyo went on, "she's really clever – like me. Anyway, she's giving them some time together. Sakura may have to stay there for a while, at least until they find a way to distract the four sisters. I remember when I went there the other day – Phew! My bodyguard ladies had to be hospitalized!" She shuddered, "So, basically, she's stuck there for a couple of days. They both need some time alone with each other; cut off from everything including you, Yelan, the twins, Meiling and me. Yes, I can see them now… how sweet…" She giggled dreamily.

"Ahem," Eriol coughed uncomfortably, "Let's order something to eat then."

**Back to Sakura**

Sakura went to explore the bathroom connected to the room. After seeing a wonderfully designed girlish bathroom, she sighed dreamily, it was like a princess' life she was experiencing. She looked over to the bedside table and saw a girl's picture. She noticed that the girl was somewhat younger than she was, maybe around mid-teens or so. She had auburn hair with brown soulful eyes that had a remarkable likeness to Syaoran. The sound of soft knocking interrupted Sakura's observation. She called out hesitantly, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Syaoran's grumpy toned voice replied.

Sakura spun around in a start. What if he tried to do something - He already saw her… Sakura hugged her chest, 'I'm in his home. How can I run away if he tries to do something?'

Syaoran knocked louder, "Can I come in?"

"No!" Sakura said, looking around her surrounding desperately.

"Why?" His voice sounded angry. 'Angry enough to do something…" Sakura thought.

"No!"

'What's wrong with this girl?' Syaoran thought, he grasped the doorknob, "I'm coming in."

Sakura ran to the door and held it tightly, "No!"

"Fine." Syaoran said in a bored tone. Sakura could hear his footsteps fading. Suddenly, she heard a creaking sound from the right wall of the room. Much to her shock, a small part of the wall opened as a small door. Syaoran appeared, on all fours. "Man, I haven't used that since I was a kid." He grumbled as he stood upright, dusting his clothes.

Sakura gaped at him, "How…?"

Syaoran shrugged absentmindedly, "This room is connected to mine. I have a twin sister before who used to stay here. I wonder why they put you here…" He looked around wistfully, as if recollecting some memories. "Whenever my mom sent us to our rooms, we would always play together."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said, feeling pity for his loss.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked blankly, "She's not dead. She's abroad – studying."

Sakura almost smacked her head in embarrassment, "But the photograph…"

Syaoran's face showed signs of amusement. "It was taken years ago. Silly kid." He walked towards her.

Sakura clasped her arms over her chest, "Don't come near me, you pervert!"

"Oh, you haven't forgotten…" Syaoran mumbled slowly to himself and then laughed deeply. His face changed immediately back to his cold bored self. "It's funny; I didn't notice any curve."

"What did you say?" Sakura said, removing her arms and clenched her fists tightly, "Say that one more time."

Syaoran held back a snicker, "Oh, pardon me. I meant to say, 'It was _too_ soft, warm, big…'."

Sakura gasped and blushed to a deep shade of red, "You crazy…" She stammered, staring at him wide-eyed.

He sat down on a recliner which faced the fireplace and carried on, "Oh, and when I pulled the binding, how it jiggled and contracted into gigantic coconuts-"

"Why you dirty pervertic scoundrel! How dare you!" She yelled, running to punch him. But before her fist landed on him, he grabbed both her arms and stopped her legs with his. Syaoran had her trapped.

"Easy now," Syaoran murmured closely in her ear, "When attacking the enemy, never let your emotions get in the way… or so somebody told me."

Sakura squirmed under his hold. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked him after all her efforts failed.

The playful laughter dancing merrily in his eyes died away and he let her go, "Oh… I was just having fun. You needed some color in your face… after fainting, your cheeks and lips became pale." He rose and told her to sit down, "I have to talk to you about something." Sakura sat down slowly, quite watchful of any sudden movements of Syaoran.

Syaoran lit the fireplace with his back turned against her. "Listen, you shouldn't have gone inside this house to spend more than an hour. You can't get out as easily as you came in."

"What exactly do you mean?" Sakura asked, puzzled by his statement.

"My mother was the only one who could enter and leave this house as freely as she wanted. She made this possible for anyone too, depending on how she feels." Syaoran sighed inaudibly, "She suffered a stroke just now. She can't speak or walk for some weeks or even months… I'm not sure. The doctors didn't allow me to see her. She didn't want to see me." Sakura watched his shoulders sag. "If my mother was still here, she would have provided a way to let you out."

Sakura folded her arms, "Where's the danger? Why's it so difficult to leave?"

Syaoran turned around as if startled at the contradiction. "My sisters." He said, his eyes burning like the fire.

"Oh man." Sakura groaned, putting a hand on her forehead, "You mean I can't get out unless they're away?"

Syaoran nodded sadly, "Remember how they ambushed us when we came here the first time?" He paused to watch her nod "That is nothing compared to what will happen when they find out you've been here for some time. They. Will. Do. Horrible. Things. To. You." He said with emphasis.

Sakura gulped nervously. "Are you sure I'll be able to leave at all?"

"We'll have to wait for my mom's recovery. She's the only one who has a strategy for these kinds of things."

"I'll have to stay here in this room for some time, huh?" Sakura said, partly to herself, barely audible to Syaoran.

Syaoran leaned on the wall. "I guess you'll never know the importance of a person until after you lose them." He closed his eyes as if to take back what he said.

Sakura walked quietly towards him, "You haven't lost your mom, you know." She reminded him.

"No," Syaoran mumbled, "but I caused her to… get a stroke. What kind of son am I?"

"C'mon, I bet you didn't mean to." She comforted him.

Syaoran did not respond. His last words to her still haunted him, '_"Go ahead; have a seizure or die – I don't care."' _

Sakura reached out to touch him but hesitated. 'Maybe I should at least comfort him but how…?' She bit her lip, stretched her arms out to hug him. Syaoran, startled by the sudden contact, opened his eyes and then, relaxed to her touch. "Just for now, don't think of those sorts of things… Just forget about it now, please…?"

"Thank you." Syaoran replied, wrapping his arms around her, "Can we stay like this for a few minutes more?"

"Sure…" Sakura responded, heat pouring into her cheeks at the thought of how warm his chest was.

Syaoran closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. "You know, you're the first person to hug me."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly as she noticed how vulnerable he suddenly became. She wanted to disprove his statement - what about Meiling? Her heart quickly scolded her. 'Yes, just this one time, I'll forget about it.' She smiled, as she felt enlightened by the thought. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better." He answered, snuggling his head close to her hair. Exhaling deeply, he withdrew. "Thanks. I needed that."

'Why'd you stop?" Sakura felt like asking but didn't. She glanced at the door from whence frantic hushed knocking came.

Syaoran walked towards the door and opened it. Two maids came in with silverware and various dishes in a tray. They curtsied and laid the food on a small table. "Wei-sama told us to serve your meals in your room. To have the Li sisters to see you is very risky." Announced the first one.

"What about you, Syaoran?" Sakura said, looking dubiously at him.

"Oh, me? I just have to avoid them. Besides, they've been with me for twenty-two years; I don't think they'll go crazy over the sight of me."

-

-

-

Eriol took a spoonful of his smoked salmon, "But why absence, why don't you just get them arranged married?" He asked.

"Because," Tomoyo replied exhaustedly, "we want to use reverse psychology on them. Yelan will force him to stop seeing Sakura and he'll rebel. If we arrange him together with Sakura, he'll probably resist." She sighed wistfully and went on, "We wanted to do that, but there's another thing stopping us. Usually, a relative of both parties arrange this sort of thing and… Sakura has no living relative."

"Oh, I see," Eriol said, nodding his head in empathy, "but don't you have to put them together in order to separate them?"

Tomoyo raised her hand to her chin, "I see your point. Do you think we should arrange a trip to Hawaii for them?"

Eriol smiled weakly, "How are you going to squeeze that into the plan?"

"I was being sarcastic," she blinked angrily, "Don't you think I thought of that?!"

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of explaining, Eri-kun." Tomoyo stated irritably, "You'll just have to see things for yourself."

-

-

-

Sakura gasped at the feast before her, "How come all my favorite food are here?"

Syaoran eyed her curiously. "Is that so?" He said, bored.

"Are you going to eat with me, Syaoran-kun?" She squealed delightedly as she dived into the spicy ramen, armed with chopsticks, and scooped up some dumplings.

"Syaoran-kun?" He echoed, folding his arms in disapproval.

Sakura smiled shyly at him, "Oh sorry. My tongue slipped. She sucked in her breath as she drank the soup, "It's weird – Who could've thought the Li family ate such common place meals?"

"Hmm… They don't serve that to us. It's probably because you come from the lower class."

Sakura pouted at the meat bun in her hand, "Let's pretend we didn't hear that mean jealous jerk and enjoy ourselves, shall we?" She smiled and munched away happily.

Syaoran stood up, "I'm going to bed. You can use my sister's pajamas. See you tomorrow."

"Good night." Sakura said, watching him crawl back into the small door. She put down her chopsticks and sighed, 'Phew! I though he'd never go away! Why was he staring at me that way?'

**Later that night**

Syaoran awoke to the sound of someone whimpering. He pushed the sheets off his body and sat up, wondering if he was still in the apartment. He remembered Sakura in the next room and went to the small door. Syaoran saw her tossing around in bed. "Sakura…" He called, switching on the lamp.

"…He's coming back!" Sakura panted, her eyes open but asleep. "I can't run away…" She sobbed.

Syaoran sat next to her and shook her gently, "Who is?" He patted her head to cease her panic. Sakura grabbed his hand frantically.

"Darren… He killed Touya; now he's coming for me… Help me…" She cried, sitting up, "I can't protect myself."

"Then, I'll protect you." Syaoran said softly, carried away by her misery, "I'll protect you, Sakura." He kissed her forehead affectionately, "I'll take care of you."

Sakura cooled down and relaxed. Syaoran laid her down slowly and heard her say, "Thank you, Onii-chan…"

Syaoran smiled despite himself. "Weird kid."

* * *

**A/N: So anyway, before I wrote this chapter 14, my lil sister read this story and asked me why there wasn't any Romantic/Kawaii/Sweet moment with Syaoran and Sakura together. I stared at her for some minutes in shock. Oh hey, I found out, I couldn't write romance! Yes, I'm an expert at humor genres but romance? This is the first time I've written one. So please forgive me if it's in anyway crappy or cheesy. I haven't really thought of Syaoran and Sakura falling for each other and confessing it; I just kept thinking of their companionship… and the funny things that always happen! **

**I need to explain something: In chapter 12 or 13, I stated that I live in a Muslim community. However, I am not a Muslim – I am a Christian. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I thought that you all checked my profile. My apologies to those who were mistaken. . **

**I'll only answer the reviews that contain questions from now. It seems that I can't answer all! Thank you all so much for reviewing :D!**

**Don't forget to review!**** cAuSe tHeY gIvE mE mUcH gReEn hApPiNeSs!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	15. At Li's Residence

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

* * *

**SnowCharms:** Sorry, I just included Yukito there to make Syaoran jealous! XD! 

**Iceflakes: **I'm not sure… Maybe ten chapters more… :) I'm not a very organized person, you see!

**Hansuke: **I'm dreadfully sorry! I was busy with school and stuff! Gomena-sai!

* * *

**Chapter 15: At Li's Residence**

Sakura propped herself on the pillow as she yawned and gazed lazily at her surroundings. She had had such a nice pleasant dream but she couldn't remember just what it was. She felt weirdly at peace with everything this day. She rubbed her eyes for a few seconds and saw an outfit hung by the closet, with a 'Miss Kinomoto' sign. She stumbled sleepily towards it. Sakura glanced at it first and scrutinized the blue corset top with pale silken sleeves that gave the slight impression of a short traditional kimono and pink tweed mini-shorts. She fingered it delicately before turning its collar over to check the designer label. It read 'Caring Obsession'. Sakura squinted at it suspiciously, isn't that Tomoyo's designs? She wondered. She shrugged indifferently; convinced by the fact that Tomoyo's brand of clothes was widely known around. She took the suit by the hanger and went to the bathroom.

She went out in a more vibrant mood and hopped to the nearest clock to check out the time. It was a bit past 6 a.m., Sakura noticed. She glanced slyly at the wall where the small door lay dormant. Maybe it would be a good idea to catch him sleeping, she said to herself. Sakura crept over to the site and gave the wall a wee push. She crawled for some seconds in a dark dusty mini-tunnel. Sakura thought it was the most adorable thing that could ever exist in a house. After getting on her two feet, Sakura saw a room full of trophies, awards, medals and certificates of honor displayed on glass cabinets. "Whoa…" She mumbled and clamped her hand over her mouth as she remembered there was a living being sleeping away on the queen-size bed at the corner. She tiptoed towards the form and beheld his sleeping face.

"Oh so cute…" She mumbled softly. Syaoran clung to a giant ebony teddy bear. His face showed signs of determination and alertness even in his sleep. Sakura felt sorry for him; how he looked lonely and pitiful. She mustered up all her courage to reach out to touch his face. He gripped the teddy bear tighter suddenly. It was then Sakura knew why he kept hugging her the time she slept beside him. She withdrew her hand and kneeled by the bedside, content to stare at his face. Sakura found herself wondering what her life would be with him.

"_Honey, I've got a meeting down in Los Angeles. Are you going to be okay without me?" Syaoran asked anxiously, his arm wrapped around her waist as she nodded slowly. He was ready to go._

"_Yes… but I will get frightfully lonely, darling." Sakura said quietly._

_Syaoran grinned wickedly, "Then I guess I should cancel it." He whipped off his tie and tossed his briefcase away; he dipped her and kissed her full in the lips._

"That's so…" Sakura almost sighed dreamily if it were not for the sudden movement of Syaoran. He tossed off the blankets in his sleep, revealing his body only dressed in cotton trousers. Sakura gulped nervously as she tore her eyes away from the tempting sight and hastened to put the blankets back on him to rid of the sight. But this only urged him further to kick them off again. Sakura shook her head in despair as his muscular chest appeared again. She gave up and walked to fireplace mantle where a group of photo frames sat idly. She peered carefully at its dusty exterior and wiped it gently with her fingers. It was a picture of Syaoran and Meiling sharing ice cream together, as high school teenagers. Sakura pressed her lips together as she remembered her good intentions for Meiling and Syaoran. She shouldn't be fooling around. Hearing someone flush the toilet somewhere near, she spun around only to gaze into the empty bed.

"You were awake the whole time?" Sakura demanded indignantly when Syaoran came out from the bathroom, his face expressionless.

"I can't have people staring at me while I sleep." He muttered, opening his closet as he fished out some clothes.

Sakura bit her lip sheepishly as she turned her face away, "Did you send this dress to my room – for me?"

He turned his head towards her and shrugged, "Perhaps Wei did… You're free to wear my sister's clothes, anyway, since we have warehouses full of them." Syaoran put on a t-shirt. "The quads went crazy over her."

"Oh." Sakura murmured inaudibly. She glanced at him, "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm not sure. Have you eaten?" He asked, grabbing a pair of trousers, heading to the bathroom to change.

Sakura shook her head even though he wasn't looking. Something told her that she was forgetting something, but she couldn't remember it. Syaoran smirked to himself as he watched her carefully from the gap of the bathroom door. If he hadn't moved, Sakura would have caressed his face. Then he would be sure that she liked him – possibly, he would've liked it too. He closed the door properly.

Sakura jumped when she heard someone knocking. She quickly went to open the door. "Uh, Syaoran's in the bathroom now." She said to Wei who motioned to the maids to bring the trays of food in.

Wei smiled slyly, "Oh… We were just about going to bring food to your room – but this will save time, I guess." He said, nodding his head abruptly.

"No, don't get the wrong idea…" Sakura said quickly, "I just came here now – I spent last night in my room, honest."

"Of course, Kinomoto-san." He said curtly with a small bow of his head. Wei turned and went out with the maids.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the nearby chair. Life was definitely getting weird with all the accusations people seem to show in their expressions. She took out her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. She would play a prank on her best friend.

"… Hello…" Tomoyo's drowsy voice drifted from the other line.

"Hey, Tomoyo. What're you doing now?" Sakura said in a really deep voice that resembled Mr. Daidouji's own.

Tomoyo yawned, "It's like 6 a.m., daddy."

"Who is that, Tomoyo?" Sakura heard Eriol asking.

"Is that Eriol with you?" She said with a small gasp.

Tomoyo became more alert, "It is not, daddy! Lorie, my poodle is just barking. Bad Lorie, bad!" She scolded.

"What?" Sakura asked, stifling her laughter, "You don't have a poodle!"

Syaoran came out of the bathroom, his hair looking as messy as usual. "Who're you calling?"

"Of course I do – Hey… What's Syaoran doing there, daddy?" Tomoyo said with a huff.

"Uh… I slept in his house last night."

"What?" Tomoyo almost yelled, "What for?"

Sakura covered the mouthpiece as she laughed for a moment, "I think I dig his mom."

Tomoyo gasped.

Syaoran threw a pillow at Sakura. "Stop playing pranks on people at this hour, kid."

"Sakura, is that – you?!" Tomoyo demanded.

Sakura rubbed her head where the pillow hit, "Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll get back at you later." Tomoyo muttered quietly.

"Say what?" Sakura asked, and shrugged as the line went dead. She turned and saw Syaoran seated on the small dining area/portion of the bedroom, helping himself to breakfast. Sakura walked towards him and halted, seeing that he was ignoring her. "Hey…"

"…"

"I said… HEY."

"…"

"Syao-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran glared at her darkly, "Are you out of your mind? Do you want my sisters to hear you?" He ruffled his hair angrily, "Don't call me that!"

"Why are you so snappish today?" Sakura blurted out, sitting on the chair facing him.

He banged his fist on the small wooden table, making the silverware tremor. "I am not angry!"

"Oh, gee. Only a super-genius geek could prove that!" She retorted.

Syaoran took a deep breath and sat back. "Look, I've been thinking of strategy to get you out of here but only one can guarantee your freedom and it requires a sacrifice of mine."

Sakura nodded slowly, "So you're angry because you'll have to suffer? What's the strategy anyhow?"

"It's like this: I'll volunteer to baby sit my nieces and nephews and then, my sisters will go off to the mall. That will give you the chance to go out."

"Where's the sacrifice in that?" She asked. "It's not like they're replicas of your sisters… are they?"

Syaoran swallowed difficultly, "No, not really. They're just too many…"

"How many?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening to declare her love for _all _children and _especially_ toddlers. "How old?"

"Um… They from ages 2 to 8. They're thirteen in number."

Sakura blinked and went into her _schweet_ mode. "Wow… So many kids…"

Syaoran scrutinized her expression suspiciously. "You do know that you are to run as far as you can away from here when my sisters depart from this residence, don't you?"

"Must I?" Sakura mumbled wistfully. "I mean… Won't you need any help?

"Yeah, but…" Syaoran continued, unsure of the consequences, "I _am_ doing this so that you may be free, remember?"

Sakura lowered her head sorrowfully, "Ok…" She ate weakly.

"Good. (Sigh) I can't believe I'm doing this…" Syaoran mumbled, "I'll tell my sisters later."

**Two hours later**

Syaoran glanced at his watch, "They should be awake by now." He shot Sakura a scowl, "I guess I better go tell them."

"Yeah, go ahead." Sakura replied. She smiled happily to herself as she watched him leave. "I wonder where those children are…" She whispered to herself. She stood up from the chair. The door opened.

Syaoran smiled bitterly, "Sorry but I have to make sure you don't go wandering about. Very crucial, my sisters seeing you and all – Now, we can't have that, can we?"

Sakura frowned. "What? You can't possibly-!" Syaoran shut the door and locked it. Sakura gaped at the hard wooden door in disbelief. She fell on her knees despondently, moaning. "No-o-o-o… I won't get to see the children…! That mean bad Syaoran!" She brushed her bangs away from her forehead and looked around the room. A small smile crept into her face as her eyes settled on the wall. 'Maybe he forgot to lock my room…'

-

-

-

"Did I hear you right?" Squealed Fanran, pinching Syaoran's cheeks in annoying sisterly affection. Syaoran shoved her hands away furiously.

"Do I have to repeat what I said?" He asked wryly, rubbing his smarting cheeks.

Feimei grinned wickedly. "Our baby brother must be preparing to be a father!"

"I am not!"

"So, why the sudden change of heart, Syao-kun?" Fuutie asked him, sporting a sly smile.

Syaoran folded his arms crossly, "Fine, I won't. Don't come crying to me-"

Grasping his arm frantically, Sheifa stopped him. "Come now. We're just curious – no need to throw a tantrum." She turned to the other sisters, "Besides, we should stop by the hospital and check on mother, shouldn't we, girls?"

"Of course! Poor mother…" They said in a chorus. Syaoran felt awkward.

"Oh. So when will you leave… and come back?" He asked, changing the subject.

The four sisters exchanged glances. "Why ask that?" Feimei asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Sheifa cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're not… trying to get us out of the manor, are you?"

"Ha ha…" Syaoran laughed nervously, "Why would you think that?"

"You don't suppose he'll throw a party without us, do you think, girls?" Fanran said, making a face.

Fuutie chewed on her lip, "I wonder… what the latest designs in fashion is!" The four women cheered together. Syaoran let out an inaudible sigh of relief. "Let's go right now!"

"Yeah!" Feimei said, and then, halted on her way outside the door. "Well, we should go tell our kids first if we're gonna spend the whole day at the mall."

-

-

-

Sakura grinned darkly as she peeked around the hallway. 'So, he had forgotten', Sakura laughed in her head. She knew she would get into trouble soon, seeing as she disobeyed 'Mr. High-And-Mighty'. Sakura chose the nearest door and opened it.

Inside was full of stuffed toys of many sizes and types. Man, was it a large, large, large room. Sakura swallowed her shock and closed the door.

She tried another room. This time, it contains bunnies of all colors. The room wasn't actually a room but a garden. Sakura sweat dropped as she closed the door. Must be for Syaoran's sisters, she reasoned.

As she paused to reach the knob of another door, the soft pattering footsteps coming from somewhere.

"Are you sure you want to baby-sit, Syao-kun?"

"It' not like I have a choice – ah, I mean… Of course…"

Sakura quickly pushed the door open and ran inside. As she shut the door quickly, Sakura looked around the room. She caught sight of three young boys staring at her. At first, they seemed purely shocked but soon they relaxed. Sakura heard the footsteps coming nearer. "Uh, children… Can you hide me somewhere?"

They smiled rather slyly at her proposal. The eldest, a dark-haired black-eyed boy of eight walked towards her and took her hand. "Over here…" He said, leading her under the bed.

Sakura glanced at the door and hesitated. 'These boys must be up to something.'

-

-

-

Syaoran knocked on the door. "Kenji! Keiichii! Tasuku! Rio! Open up, your mothers are here!" He glanced at his sisters as the door opened.

"Kenji, your aunties and I are going off to the mall for the day. Your uncle Syaoran will be babysitting you all." Fanran said, ruffling his hair. "Behave, okay?"

"Yeah, mom…" Kenji replied, casting Syaoran a questioning look.

"Okay!" Sheifa exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Kenji tugged Syaoran's arm once the four women disappear from sight, "Hey, uncle… There's this lady…."

"**HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Sakura screamed. She dashed out the room and jumped onto Syaoran's back. "T-there's a-a-!"

Syaoran felt her shaking profusely and tried to get her off but failed. "What're you doing? Get off! I told you to stay in the room, didn't I?"

"I-it's-!" Sakura stuttered, pointing at the room. "T-There's a-a-a…!"

"A what?!" Syaoran inquired, looking at Kenji who shrugged.

Sakura couldn't stop trembling. What kind of children would raise snakes in their rooms? She tried to communicate this to Syaoran but couldn't. She struggled to slow down her breathing.

"Kenji, tell Wei-san to bring a glass of water quickly." Syaoran told him, forcing Sakura to refrain from him as he made her sit down on the carpeted floor. "Okay, tell me what happened?"

Sakura shook her and glanced at the other boys, trying to figure out their intentions. They remained quiet as if waiting for an order.

Syaoran turned to them, "What did you guys do, now?"

One boy with blond hair spoke up, his soft teal eyes unwavering, "We introduced her to Beauty."

"T-that was no Beauty." Sakura muttered. Her voice was still shaky.

"Oh man," Syaoran groaned, grimacing. "You didn't go under the bed, did you? Their pet, Beauty, lives there. You're lucky you didn't get to meet Barbie."

The other boy with sandy colored hair looked up. "Oh, I'll make sure she does."

Syaoran glared at him sharply, "Go to the 'Bunny' room, Tasuku until further notice."

"No, please, uncle," Pleaded Tasuku, falling on his knees. "Anything but that!"

"Rio, go to the 'Stoy' room." Syaoran ordered. (A/N: Stuffed Toys)

The blond boy started defending himself. "But I didn't do anything!"

Syaoran folded his arms together, "You said something. Go, both of you."

Sakura felt sorry to see them go, even though they almost fed her to snakes. "I didn't expect them to be so… different from other children." She mumbled reluctantly.

"They have this thing with cute things. So," Syaoran said in a bored voice, "if they were mean to you, it has nothing to do with that. It's probably because you're uncivilized."

"Uncivilized?" Sakura echoed feeling a bit offended.

Syaoran took a deep breath, "I told you to stay in the room, didn't I? Civilized people don't go about exploring people's rooms. Annoying kid – my sisters could've seen you."

"Well, that's the reason why I wanted to hide! Why didn't they enter the room? I could've just stood at the back of the door and-"

"You don't catch on fast, do you? They rear spiders, snakes, cockroaches and all kinds of un-cute things to ward their mothers away."

Sakura mouthed oh and stared away. She balled her right hand into a fist and smacked it into her left hand. "What about the girls?"

"The girls?"

"Yeah. Are they the same? Do they also dislike cute things?"

Syaoran placed his fingers on his temples, "Unfortunately, yes. Why are you asking? Get ready to leave."

"You mean, right now?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Indeed, right now." Syaoran responded. He turned to look at the arrival of Wei and Kenji. "Kenji, why did you tell her to hide under the bed?"

Kenji's gaze flickered dangerously over to Sakura, "She looks like a good meal."

"Kenji," Syaoran began sternly, "do you want me to throw all your pets away?"

Sakura felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as Kenji scowled at Syaoran. 'Boy, the scowls must run in this family.'

Wei extended the glass of water for her, "You must excuse young Kenji, miss - he's just a child."

Syaoran frowned at the scowling boy, "Ok, I'll let you off this time. Go join Rio in the 'Stoy' room."

Kenji looked blankly at him before succumbing. However, before leaving, he cast Sakura a look of malice. Sakura caught his look and winked unconsciously. Kenji looked away hurriedly.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked her.

"What was what?" She asked back.

"That."

"That what?"

Syaoran grabbed her ear lightly and started walking.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Sakura yelled, unable to walk properly. "Where're you taking me?"

"Out," He replied severely, "The sooner you get out, the sooner I can breathe freely."

Sakura closed her eyes briefly, "I don't know what you mean, but it sure didn't sound right."

"I'm not at ease until I'm sure my sisters don't see you, alright?"

"Hey, that's not fair! I never threw you out when you lived in my apartment."

Syaoran let her go, "Oh yeah? How about the time Tomoyo celebrated her birthday?"

"Oh… that." Sakura mumbled, "That was different. I had to get you out so that I could change and stuff."

Syaoran smiled sarcastically, "Yeah. You just had to kiss me that day."

"What? I did not!" Sakura lashed out, her cheeks suddenly very hot. "You're crazy! I just tripped!"

"I didn't ask." Syaoran said bluntly. He looked back at Wei. "Tell the other children to prepare their books. I'll be with them after some minutes.

Sakura gaped at him, "Books? You mean you won't play with them?"

"That's what we Li call play." He retorted, dragging her away to the front entrance. "See you another time." He said as he yanked the door open.

She jammed the door open with her foot, "You can't do that! They're just kids!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not their father." Syaoran said, smiling bitterly as he stomped on her foot.

Sakura quickly withdrew her throbbing foot. "Oh the pain! Ow!" Syaoran slammed the door in her face. "Don't bother begging me to let you live in my apartment, you hear!" She yelled.

"Don't bother begging me to let you in!" Was the reply.

'How dare he-!' Sakura grumbled in her head. 'I didn't even get to meet the children.' She bent down and rubbed her foot, 'Touya must be laughing his head off right now.' She thought glumly. She heard the door open and looked up. "I knew you were going to let me in!" The clothes she wore the night before collided with her face. She caught them in her arms.

"Your clothes." Syaoran said and closed the door without giving her a chance to respond.

Sakura sulked at the door and threw back her head defiantly. She turned on her heel and walked away with a haughty air. 'How dare he treat me like this?' A furry snow-white rabbit bouncing about behind a fence caught her eye. The fence was up to her knee so she could easily jump over to the other side. She walked over it and looked about. It was a garden with a small lake. The lake had a tiny island on the middle with a willow tree, its leaves towering over a lovers seat. 'Just like a place in a cheesy fairytale.' The rabbit that she saw joined a few other rabbits near a tunnel not too small for her to crawl through. 'Hmm… I wonder if that leads directly into the house…"

And it did. Sakura found herself in the 'Bunny' room with a sulking Tasuku trapped into a corner surrounded by a million bunnies. Sakura waited for him to see her before making a move.

"What're you doing here?" He demanded.

Sakura chewed nervously on her lip, "Are you often like this to people you meet the first time?"

"I don't meet people often."

"Well, the proper way to start is: My name is Kinomoto Sakura. How do you do?" Sakura told him.

Tasuku looked at her strangely and cleared his throat. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. How do you do? … Like that?"

Sakura laughed in spite of herself. "No, you adorable kiddo. You say your name and stuff."

"Whatever." He said, frowning at her, "My parents told me not to speak to strangers."

"Oh, is that right? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a friend of your uncle."

Tasuku cocked his eyebrow at her, "Prove it."

Sakura tapped her finger on her mouth, "Let's see… He sleeps with a black teddy bear."

"What? How did you know that?" Tasuku asked her, trying hard not to laugh. "That teddy bear is old. Aunt Sayuri has one too."

"There. Now, you're talking." Sakura said with a relieved smile.

Tasuku grinned shyly, "I'm Daiki Tasuku, age six. My mother is Feimi."

Sakura nodded and shooed the rabbits away from him, "When will Syaoran let you out?"

"Maybe after lunch." He replied, giving a small shrug. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Good, I forgive you. Do you know how to get out of here?" She said, walking towards him.

Tasuku stood up with a start. "Get out? As in how…?"

"Oh, you know," Sakura said, "out of this room to go to your siblings and cousins."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. Uh… You have to hop in front of the scanner over there and sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Star'. It's the password."

"If that's the case, what's stopping you from leaving?" She asked.

Tasuku sighed cutely, "I'd rather stay here then do something cute like that."

Sakura beamed at him, "Poor dear, you can't help it; you're all cute." She went over to the scanner and glanced at him, "Don't dare laugh… or smile! You'll look cute!" She smiled to herself when she heard him giggling quietly. She sang it perfectly and tried the doorknob. The door gave way and opened. She turned to look at him, "Aren't you coming?"

"Won't I get into trouble?" He said dubiously.

Sakura thought for a moment, "Probably… Don't worry, I'll protect you." She extended her hand, "Let's go free Kenji and the other boy… Rio's his name, right?"

Together they ran soundlessly to the 'Stoy' room. "The door opens easily by hand when you're outside the room," Explained Tasuku to her as he opened the door. "Kenji! Rio! We can come out!"

"Did uncle say so?" Kenji asked, moving towards them. He halted when he saw Sakura. "She's still here?"

Rio sprinted out of the room and stared at her, "Maybe she really wants to meet Barbie."

Sakura's left eye twitched nervously, "No, I don't. Don't you guys have other forms of entertainment than petting snakes?"

"We use to play games with Aunt Sayuri before." Kenji informed her, feeling a tiny bit grateful. "She's the best!"

"What kind of games?" Sakura asked them as they started walking through various halls.

Tasuku started counting his fingers, "There was… roughhousing, water balloon wars, wrestling, pie throwing-"

Sakura interrupted "She isn't exactly lady-like, is she?"

"Who? Aunt Sayuri?" Rio asked, purely shocked. "She's the most lady-like lady there could be… except for Grandma, of course."

"You're so cute if you talk so seriously like that!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at each boy in turn. "Even if you frown!" The three boys stopped at a door, obviously ignoring her remark.

"I think they're here…" Rio said in a hushed voice. He glanced at Sakura soberly, "You sure we won't get in trouble?"

Sakura stretched out her hand to touch the doorknob and paused, "You children don't get out much… do you?"

Kenji, Tasuku and Rio exchanged bewildered glances.

"I'm thinking; you guys should enjoy being kids – not study and bury your noses in books."

Kenji thought about it and smirked. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

"Here's our mission," Sakura said with a defiant flash of her green eyes, "We grab your siblings and cousins without Syaoran noticing."

Tasuku wrinkled his little nose, "What if he worries about us?"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips as she grinned wickedly at them, "I have something to settle with him. In any case, he'll be fine."

Kenji brought up a roll of paper from his pocket and spread it on the floor. "This is the schedule the household follows." He pointed at written actions of each individual. "Normally, we'd be with the other kids getting firsthand education from uncle Syaoran. A maid comes in at exactly half past eight to check on Usagi and the rest of the babies."

"Usagi?" Sakura asked, trying to conjure a suitable plan.

"Feimi is our mother. Usagi is my baby sister. Age, two." Tasuku explained.

Sakura frowned, "You mean they're studying at their age?! I could report this to-"

"No. She sleeps on the bed beside the others; Hime, Satoshi, Katori and Nakamura, whilst we learn." Rio said, counting his fingers as he announced the names.

Sakura nodded, "Okay, I'll dress up as the maid and distract Syaoran while you guys get your siblings." She peeped into the keyhole of the door and spotted Syaoran talking to a five-year-old curly brown-haired girl with dark hazel eyes. "I wonder where I'll get the clothes from."

Tasuku nodded at Kenji, "Maybe we can ask the maids to lend you a spare, a wig and some contact lenses."

"Good… Let's get to work." Sakura declared.

-

-

-

Syaoran looked over his nieces and nephews with a generous amount of patience. They were smart little kids who adored him all except the three little musketeers that he punished earlier. After explaining the story of the ugly duckling to curly-haired Hiroko, he rose to the sound of soft knocking. He opened to find a new looking maid with a raven bob and grey sparkling eyes.

"Good morning sir, I'm Watanabe Yoko, the new maid. I'm here to check on the dear wee babies." Sakura said in a high shrill voice.

"What happened to Miaka, the other maid that comes around everyday?" He asked apprehensively as he scrutinized her appearance. 'She looks a bit familiar…' Syaoran thought.

Sakura giggled girlishly, "Oh, she caught a cold today. Can I come in to check on the babies?"

Syaoran shifted away from the door. Sakura saw her chance and faked a slip to corner Syaoran to the wall. She covered his eyes with her hands as she fell. She mouthed Go to the three boys who then dashed into the room. "I'm sorry, sir. I just tripped!" She said as she removed her hands when the boys hid. Syaoran was a bit baffled by her. Sakura waved at the children seated in a row.

"Uh… I guess you haven't met the children yet. This is..." He shoved his hand towards the curly-haired girl, "Daiki Hiroko – the eldest daughter of my sister, Sheifa. She's eight years old." He turned his head to the other children. "The rest of you, introduce yourselves."

"Daiki Takahiro. Age 6. My mom's name is Fanran, I'm her third born son."

"Daiki Ichigo. Age 5. My mom is Daiki Fuutie."

"Daiki Tenchi. I'm three years old. My mom is Feimei."

"Daiki Asuka. Age 4. My mom's name is Sheifa"

Sakura glanced confusedly at Syaoran. "They all have the same last names?"

"It's hard to explain," Syaoran said, "but my sisters married quadruplets."

"Oh, no wonder." She walked to the beds where the infants lay fast asleep. "I'll be checking them now." She felt their temperature and soft cheeks. Syaoran kept his eye on her. Sakura gave an exaggerated sigh and shook her head at Syaoran. She asked him if she could see him outside to discuss something about the babies. Syaoran agreed. Sakura gave a sign to the three boys still hidden.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, thoroughly anxious.

Sakura looked sympathetically at him, "I'm afraid the babies have a slight fever. I think it's because of-"

Syaoran interrupted her, "No, wait. I checked them this morning and they're just fine. I have a license in medicine."

"Well, I also have a medical degree." She uttered haughtily, "Don't be so full of yourself."

Syaoran brought his head close to hers. "Oh really? What's the name of the college you attended? And why, may I ask, are you working in a private residence?"

Sakura stared blankly at him for a second and then, recollected herself together. "I… uh, I was home-schooled and was referred here by my sister. She knows I love children and… I get paid very well for it."

"Hmm." Syaoran simply said, still gazing intently at her.

Behind Syaoran, Sakura could see the Kenji, Tasuku and Rio persuading their siblings/cousins to move out quietly. She quickly turned her gaze to look at Syaoran. "Uh yeah… where was I? Right. You really shouldn't be forcing the children to work so hard in early mornings. It's like child abuse or something."

Syaoran frowned disconcertingly at her, "You do know that you're talking to your employer, or don't you? If I was as bad as you claim, I would have fired you straight away." He turned his head in the effort to walk away, but Sakura grabbed his face, to keep him from seeing the three boys.

"Um, you can't walk away like this!" Sakura said quickly, her hands strongly cupped his face in desperation, "I want to apologize…"

Tasuku led the line of sober and quiet children with buggies just marching soundlessly behind Syaoran. Tasuku knitted his brows together as he stared at Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura pulled Syaoran in a fierce embrace as he tried to retreat, and mouthed to the children to move over Syaoran's shoulder. They ran noiselessly, leaving Sakura to do her part. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, glancing at the fading forms of the children disappearing from her view.

Syaoran slid away from her grasp. "Are you out of your mind?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, but I must leave." She mumbled in a sad voice. "You're horrible!" She cast him a sorrowful look and ran with feigned tears. 'Loser!' She thought triumphantly.

"Hey – wait!" He called after her. Syaoran shrugged to himself and scratched his head in puzzlement. He walked into the room and observed the quiet empty room. "What the-!" He stood still for some minutes and came out with the conclusion, "**SAKURA!**"

-

-

-

"Now what?" Kenji asked, staring at the open road. They had gone past the security guards under the pretense that Sakura was taking them to see their grandmother, Yelan.

Sakura counted the handful of money in her wallet. It was just enough for a day in the zoo for all them. "I guess I have to call them quickly."

"Who?" Rio asked.

After a brisk phone conversation, a large tour bus pulled up beside them. "Hey, Sakuragi-kun! Got tourists for us?" Takashi called out.

"No, just a group of kids on their way to the zoo!" Sakura laughed and turned to the children, "These twins are my friends. They show tourists around as a part-time job. Let's hop in!"

Sakura caught Tsukasa staring at her weirdly as each child went inside, "What?"

He smiled shyly, "I missed you."

"Don't give me nightmares, man." Sakura told him with a cautious look.

Tsukasa's eyes flew over her shoulder. "Say, isn't that Syaoran?"

Sakura turned around as Tsukasa waved. "Oh no." She turned and pushed him in. "Hurry! Takashi, get us out of here quick!"

Takashi said to the children, "Wave to your uncle, kids. You won't be seeing him for a long time."

The children turned their heads and waved obediently, knowing well he wasn't happy to see them leave.

Sakura sighed relieved to leave.

-

-

-

"Okay everyone, pay attention!" Sakura shouted to the excited crowd of children. "Stay over there while I pay for your tickets in, okay?" They nodded and waited for her patiently. After the arrangements, she distributed it to them and went in with the children. Tsukasa and Takashi followed them.

Takashi walked beside her, "I'm guessing Syaoran's not going to be very happy when he finds out."

"Oh, quit it." Sakura told him with an angry flash of her eyes, "Today should be a day to remember forever for these kids."

"You're so right." Tsukasa said, hopping in step with her, "They should remember it since they went their separate ways."

Sakura glanced at him anxiously, "What do you mean?"

Tsukasa pointed in front of them. Sakura followed the direction and halted in her shock. The kids were gone!

* * *

**A/N: I soooooooooooo sorry, you guys, for taking so long! School's been an absolute torture and I hardly had the time to post this – I hope you understand. I won't abandon this fic **_**ever**_**. In the spirit of my regretful action (i.e. long time to update), I wrote a long chapter. Please, don't be mad:)**

**P.S: My birthday's on November 23rd. Greetings are not necessary but they sure are nice:D**

** Don't forget to review!**** cAuSe tHeY gIvE mE mUcH gReEn hApPiNeSs!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	16. Consequences

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

* * *

**MlleShadow:** Thank you very much Yes, they do but they're busy at work so we won't be seeing them (the quad's husbands). Sorry, I forgot to explain that part... Sakura did not have enough time to change - she's still in the maid's uniform --' ... I really shouldn't have let her gone out to the public in that attire. The twins PROBABLY still thinks she's a he. I say probably 'cause I don't fell like exposing anything for now p. Sakura is irresponsible (...just like me!) 

**SnowCharms:** I appreciate your idea :) Yelan may not appear in this chapter though. Also, I just had to bring Syaoran to the scene... just to stir up more trouble XD!

**Infiniteternity**: Whoa. I sure felt like I swallowed a whole golf ball down my throat when I first read your review - but then, I started to see the truth in it... I did go too far, didn't I? (Sweat drops) Yes, you are right. Sakura's character in this story is very rash and reckless because I instilled a bit of my traits in her. I really do apologize... but I must warn you that they may be more situations like this to come. Heehee! Thanks for the feedback!

**Thank you all for the reviews and the birthday greetings! I know this is late, but Belated Season's Greetings and Happy New Year!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Consequences**

"No…! This can't be happening!" Sakura exclaimed, shaking Takashi furiously in her frenzy. She stopped and released him. "Quick!" She said, glancing at the twins in turn, "Tell me where they went!"

They smiled brightly and pointed at different locations.

Sakura lunged at them in frustration, "I am not in the mood to play! Quit fooling around! Tell me where they went!"

"Well, you're wasting your time," Tsukasa laughed care freely; "I became temporarily blind when they bounded off."

Muttering silently, Sakura turned to Takashi with a small glimmer of hope. "You?"

Takashi shrugged innocently. "No comment whatsoever."

"None whatsoever?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing whatsoever!" Takashi exclaimed with meek grin. Sakura raised her fist but Tsukasa stopped her from hitting Takashi.

"Sorry. Let's just get some help and split up, ok?"

Sakura's anxious breathing slowed down as she nodded. That would be a good way to start, she thought decisively. "Ok, gather some of our friends together – but not Meiling and Syaoran! I can't get into any more trouble at this rate."

"Yes ma'am - I mean, sir!" Takashi saluted and began to dial numbers on his cell phone.

"I'm a she." Sakura said slowly, still confused over the children's disappearance.

Takashi widened his eyes, "What? BUT I thought you're gay?!" He shook his head, "You must be lying to yourself. No, Sakuragi! Tell that feminine side of yours to go away!"

Sakura glanced sharply at him, "I _am_ in girls' clothes, you! Oh, forget it! Fine! I'm a man who secretly loves to dress as a girl and somehow, has a delicate girly voice to go along with it."

"Much better…" Tsukasa remarked, nodding his head.

Sakura let out a sigh and stared down her outfit. She hadn't had enough time to change so she still wore a maid's uniform. She heard Tsukasa talking to someone on his phone.

"Oh, hello, Syaoran. I bet you're wondering where the children are? I thought so."

"Tsukasa!' Sakura yelled.

Tsukasa started walking as he talked. "We're at the zoo, right now. You'll never guess what Sakuragi did!"

"Tsukasa! Don't you dare-!" Sakura stopped and strained her ears in another direction. No way!

Takashi had a straight face that betrayed no emotion as he talked on his phone. "Meiling! We need your help! Sakuragi lost Syaoran's nephews and nieces in the zoo. Come over quick!"

"This is not happening! It can't be!" Sakura exclaimed, "What is wrong with the both of you!" Left with no other possible option, Sakura brought out her cell phone as she dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Tomoyo. Emergency at the Tomoeda zoo. Bring my apparel and kit. Be here in less than thirty seconds. Quick."

She glanced at the twins as she shoved the phone into her pocket. "You guys are so dead after this."

"Ahem," Tsukasa said as he turned his back at her, "Hello, Kouta. I know you're a bit angry with us but-". Tsukasa stopped and turned around. "That's funny. He hung up."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she folded her arms, "You've been annoying him, genius!" Takashi pushed his phone in Sakura's face.

"You talk to her." He continued, "She thinks I'm lying."

"Who's this? If this is one of your lies again, Takashi, I'll-!" Chiharu's shrill voice pierced through the line and into Sakura's eardrum.

Sakura rubbed her ear for a second before speaking, "I'm Sakuragi from school – Takashi – he wasn't lying to you."

Chiharu paused briefly then sighed. "Oh. So you really lost Syaoran's children in the zoo because he told you he isn't into gay men and so you bashed his head into the wall and ran to the zoo with the kids as hostages?"

"I… They're not Syaoran's children…" Sakura mumbled in a daze. How do Takashi and Tsukasa make up all these lies? She wondered, trying to regain her speech as she frowned at Takashi, "…Just – please, come to the zoo."

Sakura hung up the phone after Chiharu agreed and turned to look at Takashi with bloodshot eyes. "You seem to be having so much fun, huh, Takashi?"

"Uh… Er – is that bad?" He responded, daring a cheeky grin.

"Yes, it's very bad!" Sakura yelled, doubling her fists, "Start looking for the kids before I beat you!"

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire." Tomoyo stated behind her.

Sakura whirled around and grasped Tomoyo, "Good, you're here!" She grabbed the bag Tomoyo held, "I have to change… Quick – Come with me!" They ran to the women's toilet.

Tomoyo had brought a pair of khaki trousers and a big striped t-shirt as well as a wig. She helped Sakura with the applying of fake masculine features. "Poor Sakura, what trouble have you entered this time?"

"Plenty! I shouldn't have come with those twins in the first place!" Sakura groaned.

"Does Syaoran know you took them?"

"Well, obviously!" Sakura responded as they exited the comfort room.

-

Syaoran got into his new Lexus car with a glimmer of hope. He had been thinking of a way to trace where Sakura had gone. 'Maybe I should call the police…' He had carelessly thought but then withdrew, "Naw… I wouldn't want the Kid (Sakura) to get into any trouble…' But after the twins' call, yes, Syaoran could breathe.

So, there was a reason those twins existed, Syaoran summed up, as he drove the car around the corner. Now if he could just think of a possible way to punish Sakura…

-

Sakura spotted a baby pram right beside a bench. "Oh my! I shouldn't have brought the babies!" She quickly rushed to the child.

"Dear Sakura, to leave you with children is… Well, as your only best friend, I must say you don't think at all. I'm sorry, was that too much?" Tomoyo told her with deep soulful eyes.

"No, Tomoyo." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes as she studied the baby. "Good, it's still asleep."

Tomoyo checked her cell as it vibrated, "Eriol's got a message for me… Oh no, Meiling has come." She glanced at Sakura, "Looks like you don't have a lot of time left before Syaoran arrives."

Sakura knew it. She knew he'd appear at once, since the twins let the cat out of the bag. As she turned to answer her friend, her eyes fell on two kids nearby. Sakura shoved the pram into Tomoyo's hands, "Hey, you two! Stop right there!" With her speed, Sakura reached them in a flash.

It was Takahiro and Tenchi.

"You guys better come with me – Man, I've been looking all over for ALL of you! Where have you been, huh? Where're the others?" Sakura babbled, flinging her hands in the air as she talked.

Takahiro first glanced at Tenchi before he stared at Sakura with a calm face. "I don't believe we know you but… your voice is familiar. Who are you?"

Sakura almost knocked herself in the head for forgetting she was dressed as her counterpart. "How do I explain this to…" Sakura gave them a nervous grin before continuing. "That nice lady that took you here earlier is my sister-"

"Liar." stated Tenchi firmly.

"What exactly do you mean by that? Don't I resemble her even a little bit – the eyes; I have her green eyes." Sakura said hurriedly, amazed at the children's ability to distrust strangers.

Takahiro smirked, "Your voice turned high-pitched some time when you were speaking which is quite impossible for a man of your age. You are an imposter!"

Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes as she thought of another explanation. Should she tell them the truth? Sakura bent down to their level and tugged her wig off, "Listen, guys, I'm still Sakura – it's just all these makeup and stuff that I put on… I can't tell you why I do this, but try to understand, okay. Now, where're the others?"

The two children gasped silently. Tenchi spoke first, "I was right, you're a liar."

"Well, technically, I lied only once so that does not make me a liar." Sakura contradicted.

Takahiro shook his left hand agitatedly to show his irritation, "So you're a cross-dresser?" His sentence bore a hint of raw accusation.

Giving Tomoyo a tired look, Sakura told him, "You don't have to know." She pushed them lightly to Tomoyo's side. "Stay there," Said she, "I'm guessing the others are not so far off from here."

Tomoyo smiled at the boys, "How many do we have to look for?"

"Ten." They replied meekly.

"Okay," Sakura declared, "I'll find them all. I brought this upon myself and I'm going to finish it off." She couldn't have been more proud of herself and her statement. This did not last, however, when she saw Meiling treading towards them in the distance. With the color drained out if her face, Sakura hastily turned around to put on her wig. Tomoyo sensed her dismay and rushed to help her – for Sakura could not put the wig on properly.

"Well, hey there, you two. What's all this about your misconduct, Sakuragi?" Meiling asked with a small smile, as she came nearer.

Sakura spun around to face her. "Oh, Meiling. It's… uh, a long story. You wouldn't mind… um… helping us find the others, would you?" She wondered when she would finally tell Meiling of her true gender.

Meiling shook her head clumsily, "I'd be happy to help. Besides, I get a chance to see the Tomoeda zoo finally – Syaoran's been meaning to take me but… well, you know how men are – considering you are one."

At this Sakura laughed nervously and clutched at her collar. "I would never do that to a girl, I assure you." Sakura quickly recollected her words – which were highly improper – and regretted being too quick with her tongue.

"Tenchi tells me he's hungry, Sakuragi. I better go get them ice-cream or something." Tomoyo informed her, with a small hint to Sakura to come with her.

"I guess I better come with you then." Then to Meiling, "Do you want to join us?"

Meiling thought for a moment as she looked about her, "I don't think I see any child about here. Well, I am hungry – let's get those ice-creams!"

Sakura averted her gaze to Tomoyo and received a smile of approval; Tomoyo had no problem with Meiling. She sighed inaudibly and took out her wallet secretly as she turned away. Fortunately, she a sufficient sum stored away in a bank or it wouldn't render her completely bankrupt. She quickly joined their small crowd and kept a sharp eye for any small-looking creature i.e. a child. With a zoo official walking their way, Sakura poured out her story on losing the kids and he skillfully assured her he would do his best to find them. Sakura and the others continued their way rather enlightened.

-

"Oh, dude! I'm so tired." Tsukasa exclaimed, falling onto the bench. He turned his head to face his brother and found him smiling sheepishly. "What?"

Takashi shrugged but still answered: "Well, Sakura's there fighting a war by herself and we're here doing nothing. You know we _are_ responsible for a lot of her troubles."

Tsukasa brought his arms to support his neck and grinned helplessly. "I don't think we're doing nothing like you say. I for one kept my eyes open for any child that happened to appear but none did and we _have_ walked far – Let's eat, please?"

'…Wonder when Chiharu gets here…' Takashi wondered, lost in his own world. Not until Tsukasa slap him on his left cheek did Takashi finally return to himself. "Chiha – Tsukasa, you! What is it that you want?"

"Food. I see a canteen over there. Let's go."

Takashi stared at him for a second and nodded. "You'll pay, remember that."

Tsukasa was upset. "Hey, we're in this together always – _for_ life – forever."

"Oh, okay but mom said to split the bill whenever we eat out."

"Yeah," Tsukasa replied, "I know."

They sat down at the same time on the seats as they faced their supposedly seller when they received the shock of their life. Staring fearlessly at them was a young boy of dark eyes and hair.

With a firm mouth, Kenji knew he had attained something of high importance: Sweet Independence. He had strong confidence and showed it when he said to the two gaping men; "May I have your order?"

The twins had only one thought: What was a kid doing in a canteen? Takashi took the lead, "Young man, you know quite well the consequences of your misconduct. Pray, dear child, explain yourself."

It only took a glare from Kenji to silence him up but it was enough to shake Tsukasa who did not understand something. "If you're in there," He said in a solemn tone, "Where's the person in charge? What did you do to him – or her?"

In response to this, Kenji flushed to a deep color.

Takashi and Tsukasa thereupon took the liberty of inspecting the canteen. Another surprise had long awaited them, for lying on the thin floorboards in the interior of the canteen (which was rightly, for one full adult person… for it really was a small compartment) was a man tied up but conscious. Two other boys – Tasuku and Rio – were all huddled together guiltily in the small corner.

"Okay, speak up. Who's the mastermind of this naughty scheme?" Takashi asked.

Tsukasa, after a few minutes of stubborn silence, added, "And why? – Or else we give you each a mega wedgie."

"I am," Kenji spoke up, his eyes slightly wavering, "they, on the other hand, had no part in this."

"Hold that thought! I hear someone coming!" Takashi said quietly and stretched out his neck to see. "Oh man, it's Sakuragi!"

Sakura saw his head and ran to the counter. "Aha! So you've been doing nothing all this time, haven't you, Takashi! I should have known better than to trust you with-"

Takashi and Tsukasa quickly grabbed the three boys and hauled them by their shirts. "Nuh-uh!" The twin-brothers yelled, "See, we found them!"

"Hey, let them go, you big meanies!" Takahiro cried as he hopped on the twins' feet.

"Ow!" The two brothers yelled and dropped them.

Takashi lunged forward at Takahiro but Sakura stopped him. "Don't you dare do anything to these kids, Takashi." She warned him.

"Your voice changed a lot – do you have a cold, Sakuragi?" Meiling asked in a concerned voice.

Sakura nodded her head slowly, "Something… like that." She cleared her throat and turned to the small boys. "You guys alright?"

Kenji looked up at her, "Are you Sakura?"

Sakura winced and cast a side-glance at Meiling. "Kids, huh? They have this habit of deriving nicknames from completely outrageous-"

"Oh yes, Sakura from Sakuragi. I get it." Meiling said with a laugh.

Tomoyo helped the staggering man back on his feet and removed the gag that kept him silent. "Sorry about this - but we're really hungry so…" After consulting almost everyone, she spoke again, "We'd like three cheeseburgers, five ice-cream cups and twelve sodas."

The man rubbed the side of his neck uncomfortably and glanced at the three boys that attacked him earlier before putting on his cap and got to work. "Who's gonna pay for all this?"

"I will." Volunteered Tomoyo before Sakura could talk.

"Tomoyo, you shouldn't have…" Sakura said.

An angry grunt behind her startled her and so she turned around. "You would make an irresponsible parent. Kid." Syaoran muttered, holding two toddlers with one arm and pushing two baby carriages. "You really did it this time." Behind him, little Asuka and Ichigo each had a baby carriage to push.

Sakura squirmed shamefacedly and smiled uneasily, "Do you want ice-cream?"

Syaoran inhaled deeply before making a move. "Did you find the rest of them?" His voice bore a hint of forced calmness.

Sakura looked all around her. "Uh, let's see… Here's Tasuku, Tenchi, Rio, Asuka, Usagai, Takahiro, Hime, Ichigo, Satoshi, Nakamura, Katori and Kenji… That's (gulp) twelve. Where's Hiroko?" She avoided Syaoran's glare.

"Here!" Chiharu yelled, holding Hiroko's hand as she walked towards their group. "I thought I would miss the whole hunt and everything – but it turns out… I found one!"

Meiling broke the tension Chiharu soon noticed in the atmosphere, "Okay, I think we should order up more. What do you all say?"

"Sounds great, huh, Chiharu? What do you want to eat?" Tomoyo asked her.

"One hotdog and an ice-cream, thanks."

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, "How about you?"

"I don't eat this stuff." He said in a dull tone. Syaoran took out a bottle from his over-stuffed pockets and gave it to Meiling, "Here, help me feed Hime – She's hungry." Meiling took the small girl into her arms. Gently, he placed Nakamura into his pram.

"Hey, uh… I need to go to the toilet. Will you come with me?" Kenji whispered to Sakura half-reluctantly.

Sakura tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looked about. "I don't think I'm the right person for that. What about asking those twins or your uncle?" She whispered back.

Kenji's usual grim expression faded and turned to one of desperation. "Please, I need to go!"

"Oh, alright." Sakura waved at Tomoyo. "Be right back!"

Meiling laughed when Hime let out a burp. Turning her head to Syaoran, Meiling saw his worried expression and wondered if he was thinking of their relationship. "Hey, I have some really good news."

Syaoran perked his ears up. He had been anxious about the kids that he still wasn't in the mood for anything exciting. "What's up?"

"My parents have had a change of heart. I guess we don't have anything to worry about now." Meiling said happily.

Syaoran didn't speak for a moment due to his surprise. "That's great – so we can finally wed…"

"Hold that thought!" Tomoyo shouted, clearly surprised as well, "You guys are like gonna be… _engaged_?"

"What?!" Yelled both the twins and Chiharu.

"Uncle's gonna have a wedding?" Whispered the children amongst themselves.

Meiling locked hands with Syaoran. "Yup, and I want you all to meet a very special person who's the reason I met Syaoran!"

'It can't be,' Tomoyo thought despondently, 'How could I let this happen?'

Syaoran smiled in amazement. "You mean… my sister?"

"Yeah, I called her to come over. She's supposed to be here right now – Oh, do you think she might've been lost?" Meiling mumbled, looking over his shoulder as if to see her somewhere.

"Oh my, uncle! There's a person with a parachute headed for the lions' cage!" Hiroko cried out. The other children pointed and screamed.

Syaoran immediately recognized the person, "No. SAYURI!"

They (A/N: Chiharu, Syaoran, Tsukasa, Takashi, Meiling, Tomoyo and… am I missing someone here?) all ran to the lions' cage and watched as the person landed inside. Sayuri with her auburn hair tied up securely in a ponytail, took off her belt and skydiving suit, and stumbled on the parachute's strings as she looked at a crowd staring fearfully at her. "Hey, Meiling, Syaoran…!" Those were the only people she recognized as well as the children, but there was something she didn't quite understand. "Why are you all on the other side?" Judging from their stare, she knew it was she that was in the wrong.

"Don't move!" Syaoran hissed at her, "I'll go get help!"

"I'll show you the way!" Tomoyo told him, and together they ran off.

Tsukasa was deep in thought, which was unusual for him but very comprehensible judging by the situation. Going for help would be useless if the victim was already gone – that is, if they were to help, they should act _now_. "Alright, I'm going in!" He stated in his most courageous voice.

"I'm going with you!" Takashi said.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Chiharu scolded them, "Help is on the way, anyway!"

Takashi turned to her wide-eyed, "You care about… me – us?"

Chiharu gave him a glare and knocked him hard on the head, "Don't even bother!"

"You guys, she's my best friend. Please, Tsukasa, save her!" Meiling said desperately.

Tsukasa nodded and started to climb up the wire net to get into the cage. Sayuri, noticing his effort, climbed up to get out. They met at the top and climbed down together.

"Wow, I should have thought about that." Sayuri said with a pout. "Now, my dear brother has gone off somewhere – oh by the way," She turned to Tsukasa, "Thanks. You could've just told me to climb instead of coming in to get me."

Tsukasa shrugged, "I get light-headed sometimes."

"Aunt Sayuri! We were so scared!" The children shouted, running up to her and hugging her.

Sayuri laughed, "Well, you should've seen how scared I was when I came home to find you all gone! I can't believe Syaoran took you to the zoo – that's so unlike him!"

"He didn't." Meiling responded with a smile, relieved to see her friend safe, "His new buddy, Sakuragi, did."

"Oh, I should've known – I think we better call Syaoran and the other girl who went with him – what's her name? – back now, what do you say?" Sayuri offered.

"Hey, Tsukasa. What's up with you? You're so silent." Takashi asked his brother who was staring at his feet. As an older sibling by 15 seconds, he had to take care of Tsukasa. Right now, he was worried.

-

Sakura went as far as the doorstep of the men's' toilet. No way was she entering another time. She thanked the heavens that Kenji didn't beg her to go in with him.

_CRUNCH_

She drew herself up at the sound of the noise. Dead leaves don't make sounds by themselves unless a person treads on them. Judging by the queasy feeling in her gut, Sakura smelled a rat but she didn't feel like turning - after all, there was a possibility that it was just a man who needed to use the loo.

"Sakura, long time no see."

Sakura suddenly felt faint; the shock was too tremendous – her nightmare had become real. Darren was back. She turned around in a dizzy manner and found herself face to face with the man who killed her brother. Grasping all the strength she had, she spoke up. "Why are you here? Why are you back? You're supposed to be dead!"

Darren snickered; his eyes that were once so gentle now betrayed his true being. "Yes, it's always the 'why' questions that bother us the most." He folded his arms and stared intently at her, "For instance, why did you have to be so freaking innocent, Sakura? Why didn't you just go my way instead of landing yourself in trouble?!"

"Leave me alone, Darren! Can't we just move on? You're the one that caused me trouble!"

"Oh, that's right." He laughed again, "Poor Touya must be happy he's gotten rid of the responsibility of having to take care of you."

Sakura doubled her fists at her sides. "Darren, you're so wicked. How could you make me suffer like this? Where's the Darren who used to save me from the bullies at middle school – who used to comfort me when Touya was being difficult – used to help me with my homework-?"

"You mean the bullies I paid to bully you? The time I made a rumor about him and passed it on until his girlfriend heard it and dumped him? He must have had a hard time. Anyway, hasn't anyone told you how brainless you are when it comes to academics?"

A tear fell from her eye as she tried to punch him. She quickly hit him in the gut and upper jaw. Sakura felt angry and hurt and her thoughts raced madly as she dodged his fist in time. 'I'll make you pay for… everything and make sure you _die_!' Sensing that the time was right, Sakura lunged at him, her hand ready to strike the fragile side of his neck.

Unfortunately, he managed to block her. Darren grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back as he gripped his arm around her neck. He had Sakura trapped in a headlock. "What's this? You know how to defend yourself, Sakura?"

"What does it look like?" Sakura reprimanded bitterly. "I hate you! I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!"

Darren squeezed her neck tighter, "It's a bit too late for that. Don't you have something else you want to tell me?"

Sakura shut her eyes in hopelessness. If Darren doesn't release her, she'll run out of air.

"Something like… the other guy." He said bitterly in her ear. "The man you're living with!" He yanked her hand, forcing Sakura to her knees. "How far have you gone with him, Sakura?! Is he that special?!"

"I. Hate. You." Sakura could only rasp. "Why can't… you just…" She let out a sob.

Darren released her and Sakura fell faint on the grass. "Okay, I'll give you a chance. Meet me at Manchester Street, the third floor building with a rooftop at 8'o clock, two days from now. I'll let you kill me there." He bent down and held up her chin. "As for the question of my being alive, ask your best friend Tomoyo and Eriol. They know all about it."

Sakura felt her head gently placed down and heard him walking away. 'What did he mean by that? Tomoyo and Eriol would never hide anything from me – why would they?' Sakura heard footsteps only this time, they were frantic.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kenji asked, shaking her gently.

Sakura opened her eyes and tried to smile. "How did you know that I was Sakura?"

Kenji helped her sit up. "Takahiro told me. Are you hurt?"

"Nah, don't worry about me. We should be getting back to the others, don't you think?" She said weakly and stood up.

"I don't think that's a good idea – you look really beat – and you have grass and dirt all over your hair and clothes." Kenji said as he dusted her back.

Sakura shrugged, "I'll come up with a reason. Listen, please don't tell Syaoran about this."

Kenji nodded and walked beside her. They reached the others shortly.

"Kenji! There you are!" Sayuri exclaimed, running to Kenji and patting him on the head. "My, you sure are growing! Isn't he, Syaoran?"

Syaoran shifted his gaze from Sayuri to the troubled expression of Kenji. "I suppose so." He noticed Sakura's sudden change of attitude. Her eyes weren't the usual 'oh-man-I'm-in-trouble' rather; they were restless and couldn't settle peacefully on an object.

"Hey, did something happen?" Tomoyo asked, rushing over to her. She attempted to dust the remaining dirt off Sakura's clothes, but Sakura shrugged her away. "What's… wrong?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing's wrong." Her eyes averted to Sayuri who was staring at her then at Kenji then Tomoyo. "Hello, I'm Kinomoto Sakuragi. I believe you're the sister of Syaoran."

"Yes," Replied Sayuri, looking most puzzled. "I can't help but feel this eerie presence of discomfort among you all. Is it because of me?"

"Of course not! – I – I mean, its – Forget it." Stammered Tsukasa and turned away.

Takashi cocked an eyebrow at him and stepped forward, "Actually, it's because your brother is involved with that guy over there (points at Sakura who made a face), but they had a quarrel about their future which resulted in Sakuragi's taking the children here… and to top it all off, he lost them."

Sayuri glanced at Syaoran and Sakura doubtfully, "Well, I can't believe that story. Because if there's anything I know about my brother is that he sneezes when he feels guilty or is about to make a confession or reveal a secret like that."

"I told you not to tell stupid stories, Takashi!" Yelled Chiharu, dragging Takashi's ear.

"Yowchh! Let go!"

Tomoyo gave Sakura a hurt look. "I think I better go now since – well, all the children's been found."

"Tomoyo, why did you-!" Sakura stopped herself in time and looked back at the others. "I'll go with her. Thanks for all your help-"

"And where do you think you're going?" Syaoran growled angrily in a thunderous voice that made the other jump in surprise.

"Bye, Sakura!" Tomoyo said in a rush and ran away.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She was in no mood for any more heart rendering talks, especially one with Syaoran who looked black as thunder.

"Uh, we'd better go… we have a cat at home that badly needs ironing-" Tsukasa mumbled awkwardly as he started to back away, fearfully clutching Takashi's shirt.

"Chiharu, you came by taxi, right? We can drop you home!" Takashi offered as he dragged Chiharu with him.

Sayuri gulped and ushered the children to follow the twins after saying hastily, "I don't think all the kids would fit in Syaoran's car so I'll go with the twins – I hear they got here by a bus… Uh, Meiling, you wouldn't mind staying with me, would you?"

"Of course. Um, Syaoran, I'll be going now…" She said as she kissed him softly in the cheek. Syaoran lowered his eyes as he watched them leave. He was angry, furious at her for making him worry so much.

"Why do you always have to do things like this?!" Syaoran roared, trudging towards her.

Sakura spun around in a huff, "Why? Because I want to – is that what you want to hear?! I'm sorry, dash it!" She bit her lip to keep herself from quivering. "I'm just so senseless - even he told me I was brainless!-" Sakura covered her mouth as a tear fell from her eye. How could she let herself slip?

Syaoran was confounded for a moment. She suddenly became violent and he didn't know why. "He? Who's he?"

"It's… nobody." Sakura said quietly, getting rid of her careless tears, which fell on their own. She doubled her fists as she remembered Darren's words. "It's alright now, I'll never bother you again. You won't see me anymore."

"Stop it!" Syaoran yelled, gripping Sakura by her shoulders, "Stop driving me crazy! What the hell do you mean by that?!"

Sakura gasped silently at his reaction. "I'm sorry I drive you crazy by annoying you-"

"Not by that! You…" Syaoran hesitated for a moment, "You make me worried every time you do something reckless!"

"You are…" Sakura mumbled slowly in disbelief. She went red and tried to look straight into Syaoran's eyes, to see if he was lying, but his bangs covered them. "Syaoran, I…"

Syaoran let his hands fall to his side. He couldn't believe what he just said. Heck, it sounded like he cared for her deeply! - Or did he? At that moment, he was dumbfounded; cornered by the sudden realization that he must feel something for her. What made it worst was how Sakura was present staring at him.

Sakura clasped her hands together as her heart fluttered wildly. If she were to meet Darren two days later, there was no telling if she would live after that. Sakura figured that Syaoran would never go to her even if she told him she loved him. Syaoran was still in a tight hold with Meiling. It would never work. Besides, she could bear the rejection if she was to live for two more days. She just wasn't sure of how to say it.

So, grasping all the courage she had left, Sakura tipped her chin up and spoke: "I have to tell you something. I don't care what you think of me once I say it; I just want you to listen. And, after I do, I want you laugh really hard and loud." She stopped, to see his expression and then, continued. "I'm in such a tight situation right now; I really can't think properly. This may sound crazy to you – it does to me too, but I can't do anything about it because… I think I'm in love with you – Ever since you came, it seemed like there was another chance for me in life. I started feeling these _crazy _feelings that I can't help but feel! You helped me move on, and actually got me going girly. Only you did too much – I think that's why I-"

"Enough," Syaoran told her in a deadpan voice. He sighed inaudibly; mad at himself for having to tell her. "Meiling and I are engaged. Besides, I understand how you feel."

"You do…?" Sakura muttered bleakly. She was shocked with news of his engagement and allowed herself to feel a little sadness at his words.

Syaoran smiled wryly at her; he was beginning to hurt inside but didn't want to show it. "You're like a little sister I have to take care of."

"That's it then." Sakura said a sigh as she began to walk away, "I hope you live happily with Meiling."

Syaoran watched her silently. 'Sakura…' He wanted so badly to say, 'I'm also in a tight situation myself… Meiling is at odds with her family because of me – I can't just leave her. In truth, I'm a coward… I'm a coward to let you suffer like this. If I was as brave as you were, I could have found a way to be with you. Give me more time and I will. Just wait a little longer. I love you too, Sakura.'

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! It took me quite a while to write this out because I fell ill to a point where I was confined at the hospital for some time, suffered two relapses. -- It started on my birthday and ended just before Christmas… Once I was well, I still had to wait for my hands to recover before I could type with them. I'm guessing that you're furious with me for the scene I made where Sakura and Syaoran… well you know, I just hope it wasn't cheesy or overly dramatic. By now, I bet you've noticed that Tomoyo and Yelan's plan didn't work, or should we say… I let the whole thing go astray. 0**

**Don't forget to review!**** cAuSe tHeY gIvE mE mUcH gReEn hApPiNeSs!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	17. State of Precautions

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

* * *

My precious hugs to those who reviewed! 3 

**y-chan:** Darren has been stalking her, I guess. You have to wait till the next chapter to find out though, I couldn't make a scene for a conversation between Tomoyo and Sakura.

**Imp4eva: **I know… I have a friend who read this chapter and scolded me too. I deserved it.

**SnowCharms: **Heehee! Meiling and…??? Find out in this chapter! XD!

**CuteSherry: **Thank you so much! Uh… er, hope you're not discouraged after reading this chappie!

**Dawn's Twilight: **I applaud your fiery response! Shows how much you care, -!

**Mountainelements: **Sakura is determined to finish Darren off, even if it's her life at risk. Yeah, Syaoran doesn't love Meiling anymore. Part of the reason is that he feels forced to marry her, which stripped Syaoran of his own choice and thereby, lost his affection for Meiling.

* * *

**Chapter 17:** **State of Precautions**

"I hope you live happily with Meiling." Sakura said as she started walking. After a while, Sakura noticed each step getting heavier than the previous one. There was no hiding it, even to Sakura herself—she couldn't bear the news of his engagement or the fact that he just ignored her. After all, what was she expecting… a hug, a kiss?—No, she promised herself she would bear it no matter the cost. After all, she was the one who wanted them back together in the beginning. 'But then it wouldn't hurt to let it all out once in a while.' Sakura thought and, finally, she allowed herself to cry. To sob out everything the cruel world threw at her. With tears flowing madly, Sakura ran out of the zoo. After running aimlessly, she bumped into someone's arms. She uttered a small gasp and looked up into Kouta's empathic eyes.

"Bad day, huh? I knew you needed somebody today." He frowned when he saw her red face. "You know the phrase 'Boys don't cry'?—well, you're embarrassing us men, come on!"

Sakura laughed at his statement. "Thanks for that. I keep forgetting myself sometimes."

Kouta smiled wholeheartedly as he clapped her on the shoulder, "Ok, forget yourself because right now I need a guy to drink with."

"What?" Sakura asked before Kouta took her inside a cab. "Where exactly are we going?"

"A bar. Just this once, pretend you're a guy for me. Drink heavily and party out, you know." He replied as he gave the directions to the taxi driver.

Sakura observed his forced cheerfulness and passive eyes. "You're having a bad day too, aren't you?"

Kouta gave her a troubled look, "I guess its time I told somebody my secret." It was enough to keep the rest of their conversations dead for the ride.

Sakura stared at the bar club in front of her in disbelief. "I can't you brought me back to my old workplace! What will my boss say?"

"I did?" Kouta leaned in and screwed his eyes at her, "Oh, bother. I forgot about that."

"I wonder how he'll react once he sees me as a customer." Sakura muttered to herself as she followed Kouta to the entrance.

"Give me two bottles of that on the shelf." Kouta ordered as he sat on a chair.

Sakura chewed on her lip uneasily as she sat beside him. The bartender turned around and looked surprised when he saw her.

"Oh, you're finally in town!" He cried, smiling broadly, as he placed the bottles on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I left without—"

The bartender blinked in surprise. "Sorry for what? Your friends—those twins—explained everything to me."

It was Sakura's turn to blink. "They did? What… exactly did they say?"

"Well, they said you got involved with some robbery of some sort and joined a witness protection program. Well—here's your salary during your absence. Do you still want the job?"

"Uh, that won't be necessary but thank you." Sakura smiled gratefully as she refused the money.

Kouta gulped down a shot. "Its time you drink, Sakura."

"Surely, you're not going to drink, are you?" The bartender asked, wiping some glasses. "You don't drink, Sakura."

Sakura shrugged, "It just for now." She slowly drank a shot and made a face. "Ew! It tastes weird."

Kouta laughed. "You don't taste it, you swallow it."

The bartender shook his head disappointedly. "I just hope you two don't do anything worth regretting—especially you, Sakura. A girl shouldn't drink with a guy."

"Once in a while shouldn't hurt," Kouta ignored him and poured her another shot. He faced the bartender, "If you knew what kind of troubles we have, you'd have joined us."

"What kind of troubles?" Sakura asked after holding her nose and drinking the shot.

Kouta supported his chin with his hand as he sighed and looked at her, "Love problems." He frowned suddenly as if he remembered something unpleasant and drank again. "How much alcohol can you handle?" He said, changing the subject.

"I can handle as much as you can." Sakura replied confidently. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "After all, I am a man and I have a lot of problems."

"Oh really? I can handle three bottles, which is approximately 3.5 liters. Can you?"

Sakura swallowed uncertainly but nodded her head briskly. "Watch me." She called the bartender and asked for three bottles.

Kouta chuckled, "Okay, I get it. Let's have a race." He called for another one. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Sakura asked back. She clutched the bottle tightly. "Let's do this thing!"

"Kids, these days…" Muttered the bartender. 'Where's that other guy that she came with before?' He wondered.

Sakura watched him drink from the bottle greedily from the corner of her eye as she drank hers. As the burning sensation of liquor started running down her throat, she remembered how long she had left and thought of what she was leaving behind.

Kouta slammed his first bottle on the counter as he wiped his mouth and grabbed the second bottle, ready to put it to his mouth… until he saw Sakura. She leaned on the counter and was constantly blinking back her tears as she gulped hers. "Don't try so hard if you can't handle it."

"I'm fine," Sakura said as she placed the empty bottle on the counter. She gave a sudden burp and blushed, "Excuse me."

"Ok, the race is off. It's your first time, anyway." Kouta told her gravely before he drank from his second bottle.

After drinking two and a half bottles, Kouta suddenly declined. "No more. I can't risk getting drunk or I might do something to you." He said, loosening his collar.

"Oh come on." Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled devilishly, "I am a man right now. Just finish the bottle already!"

Kouta laughed out peculiarly and after some minutes, tears started to run down his cheeks. "I thought I could bear it. I thought I could but there's no use deny it—my efforts are all worthless." He caught Sakura staring at him weirdly. "Oh, you? You're not a man at all. No matter how hard you try, you can't pretend without hurting."

Sakura wanted to laugh at him, "Wow, a man crying—and I thought I was the only one! Boy, you must really be drunk! Ha!"

"So are you!" Kouta pointed at her in turn, as they laugh childishly. He took her half-finished second and third bottle away and returned it to the bartender.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, her head shifting on its own to the right.

"In case I do something, you can always defend yourself." He said smugly and rolled his eyes at her. "I told you, you can't tolerate liquor."

Sakura propped her arms onto the counter and pouted, "No fair. You tell me to be a guy and drink, and then suddenly you take back your offer. What's with that? You're acting as if you'll suddenly rape me, or something. You're not one of those bad thugs, are you?"

Kouta shrugged indifferently, "I can't say I'm not bad but I'm sure not a thug."

"Why are you so depressed today?" Sakura said in a kind of sigh.

"Same reason you are," Kouta answered, "The person we love loves another."

Sakura bent her head low at the remainder. She hadn't accounted on another person having the same kind of problem. 'At least he doesn't have to worry about getting killed like I do.' Sakura thought grimly. She suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Kouta! You're one of those bad thug guys, right?"

Kouta glanced at her irately, "I thought I told you I'm not—"

"But you've got gypsy blood—doesn't that mean you deal with dealers and black market whatnot?"

"Hey! Don't talk like that about my blood…! Well, I don't think—"

"Then you must be in possession of a gun…?"

Kouta thought for a moment while he stared at her, "No, Sakura. Don't think of killing Darren with a gun."

Sakura frowned at him. "You know, you shouldn't poke your nose into other people's minds." She grabbed his half-empty bottle and forced him to finish it. "You still sound sober."

For a while, they laughed like two idiots, whisking the bottles in the air as they talked about nonsensical matters until Sakura remembered something, "Speaking of which, what's your big secret?"

Kouta placed his glass cup stiffly on the counter as he burrowed his face into his hands, "Uh… how do I say this…? I'm not really a gypsy guy—I'm half Romanian and Japanese."

"And your point is?"

"I'm the son of the Founder of Japan National Fair and Festival Association. I don't work as a fortuneteller for a living."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "So you're not psychic?"

Kouta smiled wryly, "That's actually a natural gift."

"So why are you deceiving everyone and living like a local?" Sakura asked him puzzled.

"Well, this is the hardest part to tell," Kouta's eyes became sorrowful all of a sudden, "Last year; my parents told me they had arranged someone for me. Of course, I was astonished but I grew accustomed to that idea. I actually liked the idea because most of the girls I meet don't think I'm manly enough… I thought my bride would be different, you know… Then suddenly, I heard that she ran away to her former sweetheart, whatever. So I asked for a picture of my supposedly fiancée and trace her all the way to here just to make sure if she really hated me enough to leave—"

"Have you guys met each other?"

"No, she hasn't seen me so she doesn't know what I look like."

Sakura thought hard, "Boy, you really do have problems. So what happened?"

Kouta gave a disgusted grunt, "Turns out, the man she loves is her old sweetheart. They're getting married soon."

"That's just awful!" Sakura quipped, drinking a shot furiously, "Why didn't you stop them or show yourself?"

"Look, its not that simple—you can't stop fate, destiny—whatever they call it." Kouta grumbled, shoving his dark green bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh come on! That saying, 'If you love her, let her go', isn't true. Go on, fight for her!"

"If that's the case, Sakura," Kouta looked at her straight in the eye, "Why don't you fight for Syaoran?"

Sakura sat still, stupefied by his question. Her face acquired a pink tinge as she nodded her head hesitantly. "If I could, Kouta, I would, okay? But I can't, you know why—because I really want Meiling to be happy. I don't know why!"

Kouta slammed his hand on the counter, "Well, so do I, Sakura! We both want Meiling happy! We'd rather let others happy while we suffer in silence because we don't want them to get hurt. Because you love Syaoran and I love Meiling!"

Sakura gaped at him, "…Meiling's the fiancée? So you mean…?"

"That's my big secret. We're both losers, Sakura." Kouta gave a tired sigh.

Sakura looked down on the shiny counter. "If that's the case, why do you carry a gun around?"

"My parents don't want me in any danger so its either I carry the gun or get bodyguards." Kouta lolled back after finishing it. "I think we better head home now, it's getting late. Let's go—I think we're both drunk." Kouta said, as he struggled to stand. He pulled Sakura up and ended up falling.

Sakura started laughing, "I think we better do it slowly." Sakura got up tipsily and dragged Kouta by his arm. "You know, I think you can't handle liquor that well." She cleared her throat. "Ahem… About that gun… I'll let you sleep in my apartment for free if you lend it to me."

"…Sure. It's in my back pocket." He replied sluggishly as he leaned on her.

"Okay." Sakura smiled as she inhaled shallowly. Her foot stumbled on one of her shoelaces and she stumbled forward.

Kouta fell with her but got most of the fall. Kouta stirred awake when Sakura groaned beside him. "Argh! Sakura, you're supposed to be strong!" He said, as he got up and hauled her back to her feet.

"I feel a bit dizzy." Sakura grumbled, "You're a fool to let me drink. My brother will kill you when we get home!"

"Yeah, right." He responded while hailing for a taxi. "You said I can stay over your place, right? You tell the driver the directions."

Sakura groaned.

-

-

Syaoran felt guilty. After a brief dinner with Meiling and her parents, he felt even worse. The thing that bothered him the most was how Sakura was faring in his absence. He had to see her—at least, one more time just to make sure she wasn't doing anything harmful.

"Excuse me, Syaoran-sama," Wei interrupted his thoughts. "You were coming inside?"

"Oh…" Syaoran said in a puzzled voice as he remembered he was still outside the manor and had just rang the doorbell, and then somehow got preoccupied. "Yes, I was."

"Syaoran, where have you been?" Sayuri asked, appearing from another hall. "Okaa-san's here. I can't believe you gave her a stroke."

Syaoran ruffled his hair as he listened in frustration as another source of guilt struck him. "Are our older sisters waiting for me?'

Sayuri sighed, "They were until an hour ago. You should have seen how they pounced on me when they saw me. They never change, do they?"

"The only way you'll ever survive is to live elsewhere. That's how I managed all these months."

"Yeah--living with… what's his name again?—oh yes, Sakuragi. You guys must be close by now." She shrugged, "I didn't know you could make that many friends."

Syaoran rubbed his neck awkwardly, "How's Okaa-san?"

Sayuri smiled a little at him, "She's a bit surprised you're getting married."

"Surprised?" Syaoran repeated as he opened the door and saw his mother sitting on a chair. "Are you feeling better?" He asked in a forced polite voice.

Yelan had had a conversation earlier with Tomoyo. Frankly, she wasn't at all happy at the fact that her best friend's daughter would be left uncared. It couldn't be any more worse when a sinking feeling made her suspect that Syaoran was really in love with Meiling. Maybe, then, she would have to back off. "Sayuri, leave us."

After the door closed, Syaoran spoke again, "Okaa-san, I met with Meiling's parents today. With your blessing, Meiling and I will wed."

"Meiling? I thought you didn't like her… How did her parents agree?"

"Okaa-san, she talked them into meeting me and I apologized. As for not liking her before, I just didn't like your way of settling my future without my say."

"Tell me honestly why you're doing this. I mean, it's not bad or anything—I'm just curious." Yelan, for the first time, spoke the first thing that came into her mind.

Syaoran was caught off-guard by her question. "Well… it's because I—well, we're engaged."

Yelan creased her forehead, "You're marrying her because you're engaged? Dear, you're not making any sense."

"Okaa-san, I need more time." Syaoran said, not making eye contact.

"Time for what?"

"I'm not sure—to think, maybe. There are a lot of things I need to think about."

Yelan sighed secretly to herself. Maybe he wasn't totally in love with Meiling, then. "Does this have anything to do with the girl who stayed for the night here?"

Syaoran jerked his head towards her, "What do you mean? Are you suggesting that I don't love Meiling?"

"Well, do you? Do you really love her?"

"Of… course…" Syaoran said in defeat.

Yelan smiled a smile of victory at him, "Then why hesitate? Why do you need time to think?"

"That girl that stayed overnight… I don't think you'll approve of her." Syaoran began suddenly.

"Girl? Who is it that you really love, Syaoran?" Asked Yelan, amazed at Syaoran's fickle mindedness. "The elders of the clan would really like you to start working and get married. Why are you still fooling around?"

Syaoran looked away and finally realized. He couldn't be with Meiling. He'd risk losing his face to Meiling but not Sakura. No, he could never lose her. What a fool he was to make a choice like that. "I have to go somewhere, Okaa-san. Goodnight." Syaoran quickly rushed out the room before his mother could say anything. As soon as he stepped out of the room, Sayuri who had been listening to their conversation the whole time confronted him.

"Who's the girl? What's the meaning of this, Syaoran?"

"Not now, Sayuri." Syaoran snapped at her and walked out of the front door.

Sayuri frowned as she thought about the last thing she heard, "Now why would my brother see someone else when he already has my best friend?"

"Aunt Sayuri! You've got to come tell us a story!" Ichigo squealed as she grasped her aunt's hand.

Sayuri smiled and held her niece's hand as they went to the bedroom. "Okay, I'll tell you why I had to come in a parachute."

"YEAH!" The children chorused.

"Okay, so I got a call from… guess who?" Sayuri beamed at them all huddled together, "My friend, Meiling who also happens to be your uncle's… well, fiancée, telling me that they were gonna get married! So I took the next flight possible and found out there wasn't any available seats left—as if that was gonna stop me! I hired a tiny plane and rode on it. I spotted you guys on my binoculars as I was staring at down below… I told the pilot I would go from there—and I flew down!"

The children nodded their heads slowly in awe of their favorite aunt, "Wow."

Sayuri clasped her hands together, "I was gonna keep this a secret but--! Gifts from yours truly are set to arrive tomorrow morning so you guys better sleep early!"

"Aww…" Rio moaned, "I wanna stay up some more."

"Oh, another time, little Rio." She ushered as she tucked them in their separate beds. The last bed, Kenji's, took her more time.

Kenji looked really troubled, "Auntie, promise you won't tell uncle. The lady that brought us to the zoo, Sakura, someone wants to kill her."

"What?" Sayuri didn't know what to say.

"I just wanted to share the secret with someone. Thanks, auntie." Kenji murmured, closing his eyes.

Sayuri mumbled a flabbergasted 'good night' before heading to her own room. 'Sakura?' She hadn't heard of the name before. Whipping her cell phone out and dialing Meiling's number, Sayuri sat at the foot of her bed. "Hey, Meiling. Just wanted to ask about the kids being at zoo thing. What happened?"

"Oh, Sakuragi just took the kids out to the zoo and Syaoran over-reacted a bit. Why do you ask?"

"Well, here's the thing: Kenji says a lady brought them to the zoo, her name's Sakura."

Meiling laughed for a brief moment, "Oh that. Sakuragi claims the kids call him Sakura for fun."

Sayuri shook her head absentmindedly, "Kenji isn't the kind of kid that would do that." After a brief thought, she asked, "Meiling, has Syaoran been seeing someone before you came?"

There was a hint of hesitation from Meiling, "I don't think it is the right time to talk about this, Sayuri. I have to go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Sayuri thought hard. She smelt a rat wedged in a spot somewhere. She knew Kenji would never tell stories. Maybe the lady that he was talking about was the same lady that stayed in their mansion for a night. Sayuri was a very intuitive person and was famous for her instincts. She knew where to start; Syaoran's new closest friend, Sakuragi Kinomoto. Undoubtedly, he supposed to know whom Syaoran had been seeing or so Sayuri thought as she went to her computer, which had access to any individual information. With deft fingers, she typed the name.

-

-

Sakura managed to get the keys properly into the keyhole while supporting Kouta. They had been taking turns supporting each other on the way to the apartment the whole time. "Wake up, dude. We're here."

"Oh… thanks." He mumbled as he staggered and fell on the couch.

"I'll wash up quickly." Sakura told him as she went to the bathroom. She rubbed her head as she held to the sink. 'I really shouldn't have drunk so much.' she scolded herself. After removing her masculine features, she went to her bedroom and grabbed a tank top and mini-shorts. She suddenly smelt Syaoran's aroma around the room and took it upon herself to replace the bed sheets, blankets and pillowcases. Sakura strolled into the small living room and saw Kouta in his trousers only. "Whoa! I'm done being a guy, Kouta. Put your shirt back on."

"Drinking induces heat in the body. Aren't you feeling hot?" Kouta looked up at her for the first time since she left the bathroom, "Whoa, yourself! Look at what you're wearing!"

Sakura smacked her forehead, "Okay, I think we should put on clothes and I'll switch on the air conditioner." She said as she put on a bathrobe and combed her long hair. She switched on the air condition and watched Kouta walk into the bathroom. "Man, if I didn't know better, I'd say you couldn't handle alcohol."

Kouta yelled, "Shut up! You said that already."

Laughing in a silly fashion, Sakura opened the door when she heard knocking. The appearance of Syaoran made her laughter disappear all of a sudden. "Syaoran… What are you doing here?" She asked with a small gasp.

Syaoran's eyes lingered wildly behind her, "I left some of my belongings here…" It was the only excuse he could come up with. His eyes settled on Kouta's shirt that lied idly on the floor beside the couch. He blinked angrily and walked forward but Sakura blocked him.

"I bought a new shirt today, but then I realized when I got home, that it was very ugly." Sakura gave a grunt to show her fake dissatisfaction.

Syaoran somewhat became relaxed until he heard something.

"Hey, Sakura! Do you have any other towel left? This one is pink!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly at him. Syaoran cringed, shoved Sakura aside, and stormed towards the bathroom door. "Wait!" Sakura protested, finding a way to block him again. "Why are you doing this?"

Syaoran attempted to shove her away when he suddenly sniffed a whiff of her breath and he leaned close to her, "Have you been drinking?"

"Uh, maybe a little…" Sakura grumbled, "Stop acting as if you don't drink at all!"

"It's alright for me because I have problems!" He yelled.

"And you think I don't?!" Sakura yelled back.

Suddenly, the door opened in front of them. Kouta's curious but exhausted face appeared. "Oh," He said when he saw Syaoran, "It's you."

Syaoran managed to keep his cool. "Sakura," He made a nasty face, "I haven't been gone for a day and you already have a man in the house?"

Sakura glared at him silently. She went to a cabinet and brought out a towel to give to Kouta before speaking Syaoran. "Why? Is it because your little _sister_ can't fall in love with anyone else? You don't even have a right to come in here and show your face to me!" She held back her tears as she stared fiercely at him.

"She is right, you know." Kouta said uninvited. "Hey, Sakura. Where do I sleep?"

"Would you like the bed?" Sakura asked, her angry exterior suddenly gone soft.

"And where will you sleep?" Syaoran gazed exasperatedly into her eyes as if to discourage her.

Sakura's furious glare returned as she glanced back at Syaoran, "Right there beside him. I don't have to sleep on the couch anyway."

Kouta shrugged, wiped his face and walked coolly into the bedroom, "Fine by me."

Syaoran scoffed at this proposal. "Sakura, don't do this. He's drunk, you're drunk—it's not safe." He grabbed her and shook her in the attempt to persuade her.

Sakura closed her eyes. What was the weird overwhelming feeling she felt coming out of her throat from her stomach? She wondered as she quickly clapped her hand over her mouth as the taste of bile reached her senses. To her dismay, Sakura puked on Syaoran's clothes and shoes. Feeling another round of vomit coming, she dashed into the bathroom.

Syaoran let out a frustrated breath. He tried to ignore the state of filth and stench he was currently in and walked carefully into the small bathroom, where Sakura leaned on the side of the bowl looking very sick. Syaoran knew she drank because of him—he knew he was to blame. How could he have known that she would become very difficult to talk to?

"Kouta!" Sakura called in a coarse voice, holding her head in her hands.

Kouta appeared after a minute, "Yeah?" Syaoran caught his eye and he whistled, "Boy, are you in a nice state of perfection."

Sakura spat in the bowl after lifting her head. "Get me a chocolate bar in the fridge. My mouth tastes awful."

Syaoran set his lips in a thin line as he began to take off his shirt, "Who told you to drink that much?"

"Ok, that's quite enough, Syaoran. Why did you come here? Are you here to laugh at me?" She demanded, standing up and taking the chocolate from Kouta.

"I told you: I'm here to get my things." He sniffed at the t-shirt and gave a heave of disgust. Syaoran shot a Sakura an accusatory glare.

Sakura rolled her eyes when she caught his meaning, "Fine, I'm sorry! Just toss that in the sink and I'll wash it and send it back to you. What a spoilt jerk!"

Kouta knocked on the door to interrupt the two, "If you don't need anything else, Sakura, I guess I'll go to sleep."

"Sure, I'll join you shortly." Sakura smiled sweetly to spite Syaoran.

Syaoran tightened his fists as he took off his shoes. "Sakura, get me some clothes."

Sakura turned back with a look that clearly stated 'I'm not your servant' and munched furiously into her chocolate.

"Unless you'll have me sticking around in your vomit." Syaoran said in a dry voice. He made a haughty face and glared at Kouta.

Sakura glanced back at Syaoran, "I'll just put him to bed and then, bring your clothes."

"He's sleeping on the bed?" Syaoran almost yelled.

"Are you going to let him stay?" Kouta protested.

"No one is gonna stay if no one keeps quiet!" Sakura shouted, then recollected herself, "Except me, of course."

Syaoran creased his forehead, "Sakura—"

"Not a word from you or I'll throw you out in two seconds flat." Sakura snapped.

"Ha!" Kouta sneered.

Sakura hauled him off by his shirt to the bedroom. Syaoran grumpily turned the shower on, infuriated by Kouta. 'How can I let him stay here with her? How could she do this?'

"There… Are you comfortable?" Sakura asked, tucking Kouta in.

"Not… really." He answered as he rolled sideways and removed the gun from his pocket. "How come you're not as drunk as me?" Sakura reached out to take the gun but Kouta placed it under his pillow. "How come?" He asked again as he put his hands under the pillow to support his head.

Sakura sighed, "That's because I have two men in my apartment. I can't let my guard down." She smiled motherly at him, "And besides, you didn't let me drink much. Nighty-night."

Kouta grabbed her hand suddenly, "Don't let him get to you." He said warningly, "Syaoran's only going to hurt you."

Syaoran's voice called from the bathroom, "Sakura, hurry up!"

"I told you to stop reading my mind. Quit it." Was Sakura's only reply as she hastened to get some clothes for Syaoran.

Syaoran turned the taps off as he got out of the shower and spotted his clothes folded on the dry sink. As soon as he got out of the bathroom, the aroma of instant noodles filled his senses and so, he went to the cozy kitchen. "What's that you're cooking?"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when she suddenly noticed him at her back, "Whoa! Stop creeping at me like that!" She stirred the noodles mechanically and opened a sachet of seasoning, "its spicy noodles."

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Better? I'm not sick." She replied, sniffing the steam that arose. "Almost ready." She said to herself.

"Yes, but you drank… and it's your first time. Maybe you should sit down for a while."

Sakura scoffed at him as she turned the stove off. "I agree that I feel a bit dizzy but that's nothing. Move," She ordered as she reached for a bowl behind him on the table.

Syaoran took a seat at the table waiting for the right words to come. "Uh… Sakura—"

"What?!" She slammed the bowl on the table, making Syaoran sit up with a start. "You want noodles?! Is that it? Because, I for one am kind enough to let you into my apartment even after you kicked me out of your house!"

"Wait, is that why you took the children?" Syaoran asked after recovering.

Sakura made a face, "Boy, you always have to remember everything, don't you?"

"What? You're the one that brought it up."

"Okay. Whatever." Sakura said as she sat down to eat. She caught Syaoran staring at her meditatively and ignored him.

Syaoran tried to refrain himself from losing his dignity. There he was staring at Sakura like a poor homeless guy who had had nothing to eat except that in this case, he was in need of words to express himself.

Sakura peered at him out of the corner of her eye while sipping the soup, and then sucked in her breath. "Stop gawking at me."

"I'm not," He said stupidly with a somewhat pathetic expression. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Spit it out—I haven't got much time left…!" Sakura almost lost her temper but then, smiled nervously, "…until bedtime."

Syaoran peered at her carefully before continuing, "Earlier today… I'm sorry I spoke to you like that—"

"Okay. I get it—I understand. Can we change the subject?" Sakura interrupted him, turning red at the remainder. She grabbed the bowl and started eating quickly.

"Sakura, listen. I'm…" Syaoran hesitated. He didn't know what to say.

Sakura leaned back her chair as she heaved a fake sigh of relief. "Man, am I full. Anyway, your time's up—goodnight."

"Wait—where're you going?"

"Sleeping, you mean?" Sakura corrected him, over her shoulder as she washed the bowl. "I'm sleeping beside Kouta. If you're staying, I'll spare you a blanket and pillow so you can have the couch."

"Sakura…!" Syaoran wanted to shout but controlled himself.

Sakura cast him a haughty look. "You don't live here anymore, Syaoran. You have your own home and Meiling to go to, think about it." With a huff, she marched into the bedroom.

Syaoran followed her, making sure the door made a loud noise when he slammed it against the wall. "Kouta, get up!"

Kouta bolted upright, rubbing his eyes in a hurry, "What's the noise about?"

"Really, Syaoran!" Sakura scolded at him. She shook her head and forced Kouta to lie back again, flashing Syaoran an infuriated frown, "He was sleeping!"

"He can't sleep with you!" Syaoran argued, walking further into the room.

Sakura scoffed, threw back the covers and lied on the bed, "Ah… all nice and comfy… Make sure you close the lights on your way out."

"And the door." Added Kouta.

Syaoran looked angry enough to burst, "Kouta, get out. _I'm _sleeping beside her."

Sakura widened her eyes as she sat up, "Are you mad? Do I look like I have something green in my eye?"

"Yeah, you do." Syaoran answered smugly.

"No," Sakura reprimanded, frustrated, "I meant, do I look like someone you can just impose on that easily?"

"Again—yeah, you do."

Kouta whipped the sheets off him, "That it! I've had enough of this!" He walked up to Syaoran, "Don't you have someone to go to, Syaoran?''

Syaoran smirked, "I advise you to stay out of this."

"Fine, give me one good reason to listen to you, Syaoran." Sakura said slowly, getting up.

"Oh, this is useless…" Kouta groaned.

Syaoran shifted from one foot to another as he summoned the courage to speak his mind, "Sakura… I—I—!"

BEEP!

'Oh come on!' Syaoran thought madly as he reached for his phone, 'Why now, of all times?'

Sakura sighed at the scene before her. It was the last chance he had. Sadly, she nodded at Kouta, who in turn, grumbled.

Syaoran gave an apologetic look before answering the phone, "Hello? I'm really busy right now."

"It's me, Sayuri. Onii-chan, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Sayuri," He gripped the phone tightly, "Can't it wait?"

Sayuri cleared her throat menacingly, "I'm your sister. I can't wait. You have to come home_ now_."

Syaoran gazed despondently at Sakura as he hung up. Dash, he had to go. Whenever could the right time be to tell Sakura?

* * *

**A/N: Oh, the agony the two must be feeling now! (How about you?) I feel guilty for doing it but it's way too early for them to patch up. Just wait for the moment when Sakura is dying for Syaoran to confess…I'm joking! It won't reach to that extent—but the scene is appealing though. I rewrote this chapter from the moment Syaoran walked into Sakura's apartment because it ended like this:

* * *

****Sakura gasped when Syaoran told her he was leaving Meiling.**

"**You can't…" Sakura said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.**

**Syaoran scowled, "Why not?"**

**Sakura swallowed difficultly as she stared back at him, "I just told you that I love you earlier today because I'm leaving."**

"**Leaving? Where exactly are you going?"

* * *

****And that's where I stopped. That was the end of that scene. Trust me, it was going nowhere so I deleted it. Please don't tell me that I shouldn't have. I just had to! **

**Don't forget to review!**** cAuSe tHeY gIvE mE mUcH gReEn hApPiNeSs!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	18. Spin of Events

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

**Thank you all who reviewed!**

* * *

**mountainelements: **She will have to tell him soon… that is, if she can't bear the guilt. She cares about Meiling, you know.

**y-chan:** You're right. Meiling will know about everything in the near future. Poor girl.

**MlleShaow: **I did forget they were drunk. . I'm so embarrassed—before I ended the previous chapter, all I could think of was providing a conversation between Syaoran and Sakura that I… didn't quite remember they were supposed to be drunk.

**Rosedreamer101: **Aw, you know… to meet Darren. Besides, that wasn't really written. I said I deleted it.

**dark mirth: **Nah. I want to die single. XD!

**iceflakes: **Don't worry, Kouta is harmless. :)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Spin of Events**

Sakura glanced at Kouta as the door closed shut behind Syaoran. "You were right."

"I was." Kouta stated grimly. He turned and walked towards the bed. "Are you really going to sleep here?"

"Nah, I've already made the couch. Goodnight." Sakura answered as she went out of the bedroom. She sighed when she saw the front door slightly ajar. When she pressed her hand on the metal doorknob, she heard a tinkle from the bottom of the door and looked down. Syaoran's keys prevented the door from closing so she picked it up. Sakura stared at the keys in her palm until the sound of rushed footsteps brought her to her senses.

Syaoran appeared, looking peeved and terribly hurried. "Are my keys—?"

"Here," Sakura said, swaying the keys in front of his face.

"Oh. I thought I lost them somewhere else…" Syaoran explained as he reached for them.

Sakura moved her hand before he could reach them. She didn't know why she did it but she felt the urge to torment him. Just this one time for that matter.

Syaoran noticed the menacing smile her lips made and estimated the right time that her hand would move. With alarming speed, he caught her hand with the keys. Sakura didn't make a move; she didn't need to, her hold on the keys was firm. Realizing this, Syaoran relaxed and tipped her chin with his free hand as he kissed her.

Sakura widened her eyes as he leant back and managed to yank the keys out of her numb fingers. She was too shocked to move. 'No way…! Did he just…?'

Without letting her recover, Syaoran dashed out of the room, finally closing the door properly.

"Oh, come on!" Sakura muttered to herself, her legs gave way under her and she fell on the floor. "I wasn't even dressed as a girl today! How can something like this happen?!" After an afterthought, she added, "Oh right… I did wear something girly… Argh!"

-

-

Syaoran took a deep breath as he knocked on Sayuri's door. 'Keep a straight face… Man! Stop smiling!' He scolded himself silently as he remembered the kiss and became red. 'Sayuri will suspect something if I act so childish.'

"Syaoran, thank goodness you're alright! You went to Sakuragi's place, didn't you? Did you?" Sayuri asked quickly, pulling him into the room.

"Yeah… Why do you ask?"

Sayuri took out some printed papers, "Look what I found about your friend Sakuragi! He's an imposter."

"When you called me you said I had a lot of explaining to do. What did you mean?" Syaoran asked as he looked at them.

"Well, you've got some explaining to do about the girl you and Okaa-san were talking about earlier. But before we discuss that, I want you know that your friend Sakuragi does not have a legal identity."

Syaoran rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I can't believe you're snooping around, Sayuri. He's my friend."

Sayuri looked hurt. "What? I, your sister, am concerned about you, take extra efforts to see that you are with the right people and lastly, make sure that you end up being happy for the rest of your crummy life yet you prefer a 'friend' who happens to be non-existent."

"But why would you suspect him in the first place?" Syaoran shook his head as the papers reveal various people named Sakuragi Kinomoto without Sakura in the list. "I mean, why not Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Takashi, Tsuka—?"

"Because Kenji told me it's that lady friend of yours with the name Sakura that took them to the zoo. You and your other friends excluding Sakuragi said he (Sakuragi) took them, so I made it my business to know." Sayuri blabbered on. "Now, about the girl/lady, whatever she is, what's she got that Meiling doesn't?"

Syaoran straightened up, "Sakura?" He said, putting on a straight face.

Sayuri screwed her eyes at him, "Don't play dumb—do you want everyone to see a certain photograph of you in your bunny PJs?"

Hearing this, Syaoran scowled. "That's out of the question, Sayuri."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." Sayuri pleaded, giving him 'professional' puppy eyes. "I'm your twin sister and that's the closest two relatives can get."

Syaoran thought for a moment. Should he tell her? "Here's the thing, Sayuri, Sakura is Sakuragi. She—"

Sayuri pretended to be shocked—she had already found that out, "No!" She shook her head, glaring at Syaoran. "So, _she_ spent a night here?"

"That wasn't my fault. She got in the way when Mother sent men to kidnap me." Syaoran explained, concerned at her reaction.

'No, he _is_ seeing another girl. I can't believe he would… No, he can't. I must break him off from Sakura completely.' "Tomorrow," Sayuri announced slowly in a dazed state, "the elders of the clan will meet you regarding the marriage and the company."

"Sayuri—" Syaoran began.

Sayuri shot him a dangerous look that stopped him, before continuing her grave speech, "The next day, your engagement party will commence."

Syaoran groaned, "Meetings with the elders take almost the whole day to finish!" He stormed out of her room. Sayuri sulked as she returned the papers of Sakuragi to the remaining stack of papers at her bedside table. She really didn't want to believe that her best friend wouldn't turn out to be her sister-in-law in the end.

"I didn't tell him, Kenji." Sayuri said quietly, peering guiltily at some papers she hid from Syaoran earlier. "I feel guilty—what's going to happen to Sakura after tomorrow? I can't tell Syaoran. He's going to go to her and leave… Meiling."

-

**The Next Day**

Eriol stared at Tomoyo silently for a few minutes. He blamed himself for forgetting to check. How would Tomoyo react? "Tomoyo, I need to tell you something important."

Tomoyo looked up mildly, her hands busy sewing a cloth. "Hm?"

"It's about Darren… He's escaped."

"No…" Tomoyo mumbled in shock, letting the material and needle fall helplessly from her hands. Her face whitened at the comprehension. "When?"

Eriol rubbed his forehead, "Apparently, the police have been trying to contact us for two months now—and I forgot to check my mailbox… I'm sorry, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo shook her head, "It's not your fault—it's mine. I've been so preoccupied with Sakura these days that I completely forgot to protect her. Oh… I've got to go now!"

"Now?" Eriol asked, seeing Tomoyo jump up.

"Yeah. Do you think it's time to tell her?" Tomoyo asked in turn, grabbing her velvet coat.

Eriol glanced sharply at her, "What're we going to do about Darren? We should take Sakura somewhere safe."

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks, "Somewhere safe?" She creased her forehead, "Somewhere away from Syaoran?"

"Tomoyo, it's for Sakura's sake." Eriol assured her.

"You're telling me that I should give up on this Sakura-Syaoran plan, aren't you?" Tomoyo turned to face him, "Why does Darren have to spoil everything for her?" She whined, fumbling with the coat's button.

Eriol looked patiently at her, "Let me come with you."

Tomoyo smiled at him with relief.

-

-

Sakura yawned as she stretched out on the couch. The aroma of frying bacon and eggs filled her lungs as she sat up, rubbing her eyes slowly. Kouta was making breakfast for the two of them. "Morning, gypsy." She greeted him before walking towards the bathroom.

"Call me that again and I'll eat your share of the food!" He yelled in reply.

After splashing her face with cold water, Sakura reached for the towel only to feel Syaoran's dry clothes from the night before. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, 'Today's the last whole day before tomorrow…"

"Sakura, hurry up—Breakfast's getting cold!" Kouta called. Then he added, "Stop thinking that I remind you of your mother!"

Sakura chuckled. At least she and Kouta get on well unlike Syaoran as her roommate. "I'm coming!"

Kouta sat down on the chair, ready to take his first bite. With an uncomfortable feeling, he remembered that there were no peppers or salt on the table. Hurriedly, he got up and approached the cupboard to get them. As he settled the two items on the table and seated himself comfortably to take a bite, the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" He shouted, getting up earnestly.

Tomoyo looked horrified to see him. She clutched Eriol before attempting to say anything.

"Where's Sakura—um, I meant—Sakuragi?" Eriol asked, offering a friendly shake.

Kouta shook hands with him, "Uh, in the bathroom. Actually, I know about Sakura."

Tomoyo recovered her voice, "You're Katashi Kouta… Where's Syaoran?"

"Obviously not here." Kouta replied amiably. "I'm just about to have my breakfast, you guys wanna join me?"

Sakura came in just as the two declined politely. "Tomoyo and Eriol… Whatever are the both of you doing here?"

Eriol screwed his eyes on her, "You're not quite yourself today are you, Sakura?"

"More or less," Sakura said bleakly, avoiding Tomoyo's gaze. "So what brings you here, Tomoyo?" She slid into her chair to eat.

"Sakura, Eriol and I have been thinking of going on a trip to Tokyo. We'd like you to come with us."

Sakura made a noise accidentally with her fork, "Tokyo? For what reason? You know, you guys are starting to freak me out. It's like…" Sakura forced herself to look directly into Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes. "You're keeping something from me."

Kouta took a bite of his bacon as he glanced at the couple then at Sakura. Silently acknowledging their thoughts, he felt sorry for Sakura.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sakura?" Tomoyo uttered a little too guiltily.

"I don't know. Is it supposed to mean something?" Sakura felt infuriated, "Tell me something, Tomoyo. If there was something really important concerning me, would you hide it?"

Eriol frowned, "Sakura—!"

'Uh-oh.' Kouta thought.

"Would you hide it from me?!" Sakura yelled, standing up defiantly. "You've got something to say to me, don't you?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and took Sakura's hand, "Trust me, Sakura. I never meant any harm to come to you. And if you're ever in danger, you know you've got me to help you. Come; let's go out for a chat."

Sakura looked defeated. She gave a tired sigh and sat down again. "You're right." She glanced lazily at Kouta, "You'll have to wash the dishes today, pal."

Eriol relaxed and gave Tomoyo's arm an affectionate squeeze.

Kouta nodded thoughtfully, "Sure. You go ahead."

-

-

"Let him sleep for a few minutes more." He heard his mother's voice from the door. "Today's going to be busy for him." Syaoran propped himself with one arm as he listened more.

"Okaa-san! How could you let a strange girl into our house like that?!"

'Tch…' Syaoran almost grumbled aloud, 'Sayuri's so noisy.'

"Sayuri, were you listening to our conversation last night?"

Syaoran heard a pause and smiled to himself when Sayuri suddenly said she wanted to play with her nieces and nephews.

The door opened slowly. Syaoran got up at once, knowing it was his mother.

Yelan looked quietly at him for a moment and walked towards him, "I thought you were still sleeping."

"It's hard when there are people outside my door."

"I keep forgetting you're an adult now."

Syaoran sulked, "As always."

"I would if you made the right choices."

"It's my life." Syaoran said as he walked to his bathroom.

Yelan had a small smile on her face. "That's what bothers me."

"Excuse me, Yelan-sama, the suit is here." Wei announced as he appeared with a tailor behind him.

Yelan nodded, "Very good."

Syaoran splashed his face with cold water. How in the world was he going to break off the wedding? He cringed as water splashed on his shirt. 'I have to say it to everyone in the meeting tomorrow.'

-

-

Tomoyo smiled shyly as she looked at Sakura beside her in Eriol's car. "Where would you like to go, Sakura?" She was happy that Sakura wore girl clothes today.

"Let's go to school." Sakura said, smiling weirdly back.

"The Art College? Why?" Tomoyo was surprised. "It's a weekend."

Sakura turned her head to the window, "I need to do something."

Eriol nodded at Tomoyo at the rearview mirror. They arrived there after a few minutes.

Sakura got out with a somewhat smug attitude. Tomoyo followed her to the dean's office.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

"Dropping out."

Tomoyo's jaw almost dropped on the floor, "B-but! Why?!"

"I'll tell you afterwards, Tomoyo. Anyway, I'm going with you guys on the trip, remember?"

"Oh, yes…" Tomoyo had no choice but to watch her friend toss her education aside.

Sakura smiled civilly, "Hey, you old geezer. Just wanted you to know our deal is off. I'm leaving this cruddy campus."

(A/N: I'm so sorry! I didn't know principals don't exist at colleges! I thank an anonymous reviewer who pointed it out to me. ;; It was supposed to be Dean at the start.)

The dean looked bemused, "Ah… No more dual personalities, eh? I'm losing two singers."

"Yeah, well…" Sakura suddenly jumped on top of his desk and squatted, "I'm not regretting anything except for my hard-earned cash that you now own! This isn't the last time you'll see my face—when I die, I'll haunt this campus! I'll moan in the hallways, scream in the libraries and steal your students! And everyone will hear of your greed and pleasure in tormenting me!" She touched his forehead with a finger, "You know I never liked showing new students around."

Tomoyo quickly pulled Sakura down, "Uh, you can stop now."

Sakura screwed her eyes at him as Tomoyo dragged her out, "I will return…! Watch out for that moment…"

"Oh, why didn't you consult with me first?" Tomoyo asked, walking to the parking lot.

"No reason. I just felt like doing that."

Eriol turned when he heard them approaching. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, dear, Sakura quit college." Tomoyo declared dejectedly.

"Whoa. It must be what they call teenage rebellion."

Sakura scowled at them, "I'm going to be twenty this year. I'm too old for rebellion."

Tomoyo sighed, "Sakura, get in the car. I have something to say to you."

Eriol started the car once they got inside. "Sakura, do you remember Darren?"

The mere sound of the name struck Sakura tremendously. She paled and stared at them in contempt. "What kind of question is that?"

"Sorry…" He said uneasily.

Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's arm, "Darren did not die…."

'So that was it…' Sakura thought, 'they did hide it from me.'

"You wouldn't have borne it at all if we had told you earlier. Touya critically injured Darren before his death."

"He deserved more." Sakura bitterly remarked.

"The law thought it fit to treat him and putting him on trial after. Darren was in a coma for a long time."

"He should have died."

"Sakura, please." Tomoyo patiently continued, "When he woke up, they took him to prison. During that time, you kept having nightmares. We really couldn't tell you, or you'd have been worse."

Sakura folded her arms stubbornly, "What's the point of telling me now? He's in jail, right?"

Eriol stopped the car suddenly, "No. The police informed us that he has escaped."

"Ah… so he's out to get me, right?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, "How could you be so placid after hearing this?"

Sakura leaned back and looked out the window, "Because I've met him recently. He's still the same, no doubt." Noticing the shocked expressions on Eriol and Tomoyo's faces, she continued, "You should have seen how I stared at him… My, I couldn't believe he was alive—how could you hide that from me?"

Tomoyo frowned, "Where did you see him? We need to send him back to jail—"

"No, he must die." Sakura said in a serious tone. "Darren still thinks I'm his. He won't stop until he gets me. Only…"

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Only… He's mad that I've been seeing Syaoran. I don't think he's going to kill me." Sakura sighed, knowing she wasn't making any sense to Tomoyo and Eriol but Sakura was trying to think up a plan, "Darren is still in love with me. What do you think it means if he wants to meet me again?"

Tomoyo frowned, "I think it means he's taking you away. Promise me, you won't meet him."

Sakura nodded silently. 'That means I have to be very careful not to let Darren get close to me. If he's going to take me, he'll have to make me unconscious first. I should be very careful.'

Eriol looked at her from the driver's seat, "The reason we're going on a trip is to keep him away from you, Sakura. The police will find him sooner or later."

Sakura stared at him hard, "Sooner or later? If it takes long, will I have to live in Tokyo the whole time?"

He nodded.

Tomoyo grasped Sakura's hand. "We'll live with you. We won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."

Sakura closed her eyes, "Things are really getting bad, huh? Still, you guys have been here for me all this time… I should be grateful."

"You forgive us, right?"

"Of course."

-

-

"Tsukasa, what do you think is happening?"

Tsukasa looked up from the book he was reading, "Oh, Sakuragi and Syaoran? They're… alive, I guess."

Takashi glared at him and then stopped, "Let's visit them."

"Good idea."

-

-

Kouta got up to answer the door. 'Wonder who it is…'

"Oi Sakuragi!" The twins yelled with their eyes closed.

'Ah! I didn't sense them!' Kouta screamed in his thoughts.

They soon opened their eyes. Takashi was the first to react.

"Oh man! I missed you at the zoo!" He cried, flinging his arms around him.

Kouta shoved him away, "Leave me alone!"

Tsukasa looked around them in silence. "Where're Sakuragi and Syaoran?"

Takashi grinned at Kouta, "What's between you and Sakuragi?"

"We're friends. Syaoran doesn't live here anymore."

"What?" Tsukasa gaped.

Takashi nodded grimly, "Very well. We will live here."

"Hell no!" Kouta yelled, glaring at them.

Tsukasa smiled happily at him, "Don't worry; it'll be like a sleepover."

Sakura came in, her hair flowing behind her in tow. She headed for the bedroom but stopped when she saw the twins. "Hey. What are you two doing here?"

"Please, please. Let's have a sleepover." Tsukasa pleaded.

"I hope you guys aren't planning something drastic." Sakura said, "My apartment's small as it is."

Takashi shook his head. "We'll bring sleeping bags, my gay friend."

Sakura cast him a deathly glare, "I am not gay."

Kouta protested furiously, "You can't possibly agree to their proposal—I can't bear being under the same roof as them!"

"Just this once. Bear it… You'll never know the time when you won't be able to see friends again. And that goes for me too."

"Ha!" Tsukasa jeered at him, "In your face!"

Takashi dragged Tsukasa from harm's way, "Let's go get our sleeping bags."

Sakura smiled. She has less than a day left and she still doesn't have a plan.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, the ending is drawing near… The next chapter, she faces Darren. I know I'm awful for dragging the story in such a manner, but I know it'll turn out good in the end. Whenever that end may be. I had to put a little comedy in this chapter just to prepare you for the next. Oh yes, I'm sorry the story turned angst. It tends to happen in my writing style. I guess it's because the ending is near and I keep getting excited. The ending is so cute! Too bad, you can't know yet :p **

**Don't forget to review!**** cAuSe tHeY gIvE mE mUcH gReEn hApPiNeSs!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	19. A Little Remorseful

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

* * *

**KamichamaKarinLover25: **Yikes! It's part of the storyline. Please enjoy! 

**Cheeseycraziness: **Suspense? I had no idea that there was suspense in this story… (0.0) I had no idea! So sorry…

**Hansuke: **UMM! Darren is not appearing in this chapter too. Gomene! I just had to give Sakura more time and stuff. I'm sorry to disappoint you—after saying that I was going to write him in this chapter and all… Gyah!

**y-chan: **Yeah, me too. Darren escaped right after he woke up from his coma. He started tracking down Sakura and stalked her a bit. About the email, Eriol was really busy with Tomoyo. Remember when he had to spy on Meiling and Syaoran with her and oh! That time when he dressed up as an ice-cream man and when he and Tomoyo sabotaged the cinema…? Trust me, Eriol taking care of Tomoyo is tough. :) Wait! I did write 'mailbox', right? Oh man, I was supposed to write 'E-mailbox'. What if Eriol's parents pay for his bills? Lame excuse, right? 

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Little Remorseful**

Meiling sighed happily, as she put down a pair of scissors. Outside her door, Sayuri stood hesitant. After a few moments of careful pondering, she knocked lightly on the door. Meiling opened the door briefly, beaming as she greeted her friend. "Sayuri, you came at the right time! I need your help with this material—I was wondering whether it should be across the card or frilled on the edges…"

Sayuri smiled uneasily as she let Meiling chatter on. With a slight glance at the messy pile, Sayuri understood that Meiling had been decorating her invitation cards. "You're doing this all by yourself?"

"Oh, actually, it was meant to be a surprise for everyone. Even Syaoran thought I would have them custom-made somewhere… but I really wanted to remember how hard I worked on them when I'm old—how much I love Syaoran."

Without pausing to think, Sayuri burst into tears. "Th-That's so sweet! You're so—"

Meiling sweat-dropped as she made Sayuri sit down and drink some water. "Come now, Sayuri, we've talked about this before. I really can't understand why you're being so emotional. Here, I'll show you a sample…"

Sayuri wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she gazed at the red-green themed card. Outside, green was dominative; inside was red. "It sorta reminds me of Christmas. Oh hey, did you draw this smiley face here on purpose?"

"Yup! I should really get some professional help with the invites but I wasn't in the mood. I can't believe the party is tomorrow! What kind of fiancée am I?"

"How many have you finished?"

Meiling pouted cutely, "Only six. I'm in such a fix."

"Six. You can give them to any six friends and let someone professional take care of the rest." Sayuri suggested.

"Six friends…" Meiling thought aloud, "I didn't make a lot of friends, but Syaoran did. Let's see… there's Sakuragi (Sayuri looked away), Tomoyo, Eriol, Tsukasa and Takashi—I think there's a guy called Kouta… Syaoran said something about him, I forgot. Wait… I think that's too much, and I haven't included you."

Sayuri shook her head, "No, that's okay. I don't need an invitation… I'm the bridegroom's sister."

"I can't do that. You're my best friend—the person who has given me the love of my life," Meiling continued, "Ah… I know what I'll do. Tomoyo and Eriol is a couple, so I'll give them one card. Also, Tsukasa and Takashi—which now leaves me with two available invites." Meiling looked at Sayuri, "One's for you and the other for… what's that girl's name… the one who came to help us in the zoo… Ah! Chiharu! I think Takashi likes her."

"Meiling," Sayuri began cautiously, "If somebody wanted to kill the person you love—let's say, for instance, Syaoran—and your trusted friend knew beforehand but didn't tell you, what do you think you would feel?" Remorsefully thinking about Syaoran and Sakura.

Meiling shrugged, "I'm not sure that friend is really a friend. I mean, how could a friend hide it from me when it concerns someone I love? That's bogus. It's as if that friend doesn't want me to be happy."

Sayuri's conscience struck her, "…So you're saying the person that hid it actually doesn't care about the person's happiness."

"Something like that, yes."

"All I want to do is to protect the people I love." Mumbled Sayuri sorrowfully.

"Yes, but sometimes, it's more important for them to be happy." Meiling reminded her, "Happiness can get one through the pain they suffer—and then, it doesn't matter in the end."

Sayuri got up, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, are you leaving? Would you help me give the invites to them, please?" Meiling asked, rushing to the pile and retrieving the cards.

"Uh, ok." Sayuri said, absentmindedly.

Meiling stared at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Well, here are their addresses. Don't ask me how I got them—I haven't got any idea." Meiling suddenly became serious, "Oh yes, yesterday you asked me if Syaoran had been seeing someone before I came. Actually he has, her name was Cherry… Um…"

Sayuri shook her head quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you that."

Meiling smiled, "Its ok. Now, off you go."

-

-

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the twins who brought in two bags each. "You are staying for just one night, you know."

"Oh, we're going to move in." Tsukasa said, putting the bags next to the couch.

"Ah… four men in one apartment—I like the sound of it!" Takashi exclaimed, inhaling exaggeratedly, "I wonder how we'll all manage using the one bathroom in the morning."

Kouta clutched him by the shirt, "Stop fooling around—can't you see she's a girl?"

Takashi became teary-eyed, "Why do you have to be so mean? I like him the way he is."

"Give it up, Kouta," Sakura sighed, "They're never serious."

"Hear! HEAR!" Tsukasa yelled behind her, making Sakura jump.

Sakura turned to face him, "I cannot tolerate any sort of noise right now, Tsukasa. Please be quiet."

"You're so serious." Observed Tsukasa, "Let's play a game."

Kouta snapped as Takashi grinned at him, "Stop smiling!"

"Wh-what's wrong with the both of you?" Takashi asked worriedly as he looked at Sakura and Kouta. "It's as if you guys are about to lose someone or something!"

Sakura and Kouta cast him grave looks.

Tsukasa shivered, "Wow, what major gloominess." He snapped his fingers at an idea, "I know! Takashi and I'll cheer you up with a story."

Kouta rolled his eyes, "Funny. Like we don't hear stories from you every time you speak."

"Let's hear them out first."

Takashi took in his breath, "Once, there lived two handsome men in the land of the sun. They were very good friends—people often say that they could have been brothers. The two men had the same strange gift: the gift of speech that enabled them to enchant anyone with their words. Life was well for them until they met two quite attractive female."

"Two men with the ability to enchant people with their words…" Sakura spoke with a dignified uninterest, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Kouta grumbled, "You don't say."

"Okay, I'll take over." Tsukasa announced, "The two girls could not be enchanted. What disturbed the two men the most was that they were falling in love with the two girls."

"How cheesy—"

"—how very disturbing…"

"Don't interrupt!" Takashi snapped.

Tsukasa frowned, "Yet to compound their problems, these girls were out of their reach. The first girl whom the first man loved despised him. She would beat him whenever he tried to talk to her. The second girl paid no attention to the second man and so, he was very hurt. These two men sat down together one day and said, 'Let's go and ask for someone who can help us.' These men then found the help of a caring woman who also had her own troubles. She loved a man who she thought loved a woman who another man loved. Because she was so heartbroken by her love, she took the man who loves the woman who loved the man she loved into her house and equally took in the two men. All together, they lived in their sadness and plight and lived sadly ever after… The end."

Sakura tried to keep sober, "What kind of story is that? Was it supposed to be funny?"

"Oh, it's based on a true life story… You know true stories often end badly like that."

Kouta grunted with disgust, "Well, what about the two men? They never got their help."

Takashi shrugged, "That's why we should always be happy. We do not know the kind of pain the two men felt."

"Now, don't you feel better?" Tsukasa asked, "It was a good story."

"No." Sakura and Kouta said in unison.

KNOCK KNOCK

The four people jerked their heads in the direction of the door.

"Who could that be?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

Takashi looked at her, "Who's gonna answer it?"

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Tsukasa offered.

In the end, Sakura lost. She opened the door. "Hello…"

"Oh." Sayuri said, purely shocked at Sakuragi's true form. "I—I came by to give an invitation to Kinomoto Sakuragi… You're—"

Sakura remembered her apparel and whitened, "Oh, I'll give it to him." She took the invitation without any expression in her eyes. Sayuri noticed that Sakura dropped it carelessly on a coffee table. "Syaoran's other friends are here."

Takashi brightened; Tsukasa had an uncomfortable look on his face while Kouta folded his arms.

"An invitation to what?" Takashi asked.

Tsukasa placed a hand on Takashi's shoulder to calm him down, "What's this about Syaoran?"

Kouta gave a disgusted snort, "Don't call me his friend."

Sayuri glanced nervously at Sakura before walking up to the three. "This is the… invitations to Syaoran and Meiling's engagement party. They really hope you guys can come. Oh—" She stopped as she extended the invitation to Kouta. Sayuri smiled at Takashi and Tsukasa, "Meiling made these herself. Consider yourselves to be special guests."

"She made this?" Kouta became sullen as he scrutinized the card, "I can't believe this."

Takashi was surprised when he read the invitation. "Tomorrow! I haven't even bought a suit yet—a gift! Do people bring engagement gifts?" He asked excitedly.

Kouta and Sakura looked up in haste, "That soon…" They muttered at the same time.

Sayuri could not help but feel uncomfortable in Sakura's presence. "You can come with Sakuragi." She looked at Sakura in the eye.

"I can't," Sakura looked away, "Meiling doesn't even know me, and it would be rude to intrude."

"It would be fun to go in pairs though." Suggested Tsukasa after a thought, "If Takashi goes with Chiharu, you go with Kouta, and I go with—"

"Wait! Is Chiharu invited?" Takashi directed his question at Sayuri.

She smiled faintly, "I believe she is."

Kouta looked at Sayuri and Tsukasa before whispering something in Sakura's ear. "We should do something about them."

"Tsukasa and Sayuri? I can't believe that statement is even coming from you." Sakura whispered back.

Tsukasa reddened a bit, "Uh… are you going to the party?"

Sayuri raised her eyelashes at him, "I have no choice."

Kouta shrugged indifferently, "After hearing that awful story of theirs, I don't want to ever hear of 'the pain the two men felt'."

"Aww… how sweet of you." Sakura sighed, called Takashi over, and whispered her plan to him.

"What are they…?" Sayuri mumbled to herself as she saw Takashi, Sakura and Kouta huddled together in a secret conversation. She frowned at Tsukasa, "Are you in their plan?"

Tsukasa straightened his posture, "No! I haven't any clue to what they're…" He turned to look, "They are planning something after all."

Sakura stopped talking and nodded at the two listeners. "Takashi, take action."

"Ok!" He walked towards Sayuri and Tsukasa, "This is for you, my dear brother." He said as he punched Tsukasa in the stomach and carried him into the bedroom.

"What are you doing to him?!" Yelled Sayuri. Sakura and Kouta shifted their gaze to her. She stiffened with fear. Kouta walked slowly towards her. Takashi came back after locking the bedroom and gave Sakura a gun. Sayuri started to panic.

Sakura smiled and pointed the gun to her, "I'm dreadfully sorry, but I have to do this for you to cooperate."

"No! Please," Sayuri pleaded, her eyes staring at the gun, "I know that you're really Sakuragi and you've been seeing my brother behind Meiling's back. I'd never support you in anyway so it doesn't matter if you point a gun at me!"

"What?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise as Sayuri fell faint and Kouta caught her in time. "I can't believe she knows."

Takashi shook his head, "Wow. If Syaoran knew you almost shot her, he'll be after you."

"Shut up. We weren't trying to kill her—we had to make her unconscious." Kouta reminded him, dragging the limp body into the bedroom. "I'm trying to help him so that the ending of the story might turn in his favor. Love-wise."

"No way! Tsukasa?" Takashi rebuffed.

Kouta gave him a fierce look, "The story was about you two, wasn't it?"

Takashi lowered his eyes, "You weren't supposed to know that."

"Oh please," Sakura said calmly as she walked into the bedroom. "Put Tsukasa's arm around her."

Kouta refrained from the two bodies on the bed. "What was the plan again?"

Sakura scratched her head, "We lock them up, and they wake up and can't get out." She pulled Kouta when Sayuri shifted her head. "Let's get out of here."

Tsukasa came around after a minute, coughing a bit. He sat up when his senses returned. "Oh, why that Takashi—" He caught sight of Sayuri beside him. "What did they do to you?" He worried over her pale face. 'Surely, Takashi didn't punch her too…' Tsukasa shook her gently.

Sayuri woke up, punching Tsukasa in the nose in surprise. "AH! W-what happened? Oh! I'm sorry—"

"It's okay." He replied, rubbing his nose, "I don't understand. Sakura, Kouta and Takashi aren't normally like this."

"I was so scared," Sayuri remembered distinctively. She ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. "Why are we locked?" She turned back at Tsukasa.

Sakura voice came from the other side of the door, "Once again, I am very sorry to hinder you, Sayuri, but this is for the sake of my friend. Tsukasa, I think you have something to say!"

Tsukasa creased his forehead, "I do?"

"You're not getting out of there unless you express your true feelings, both of you!"

"I don't have any true feelings…" Sayuri said reluctantly.

Takashi yelled out his support, "C'mon, Tsukasa! Make me proud!"

Tsukasa cringed, "If I get to get out of here, Takashi, I swear…" He cleared his throat and looked at Sayuri shyly, "Um… If you don't have anyone else to take you tomorrow, I'd like you to…"

Sayuri became bright pink, "Uh, like a date?"

"Yeah, something like that… If you like or uh…"

"Oh… um, ok."

"YES!" The three triumphant voices yelled in victory. Sakura opened the door and extended two cups of chocolate sundaes to the both of them. "You both win a prize!"

Sayuri looked at Sakura in surprise, "All that for this? You could've just asked me in the first place!"

"Yes, well," Sakura stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "That wouldn't have been fun at all, would it?"

Kouta smiled painfully at Tsukasa, "Well done, boy. Surely you're proud of yourself now eh?"

"Well, hurry up or I'll eat yours." Takashi reminded Tsukasa.

"You guys ought to be grateful," Sakura said, grinning, "I paid for those."

Sayuri glanced at her, puzzled at Sakura's character. 'Why's she being nice?' She wondered. 'It feels weird.' Sayuri licked a bit hesitantly.

"Oh you guys take a seat." Sakura prodded.

Kouta pointed at the table, "Over there. You too, Tsukasa."

Takashi snickered at Tsukasa blushing. Tsukasa decided to beat him a little. "I owe you a punch, brother!" The two siblings fell on Kouta as they stumbled.

"Get off!"

"Why you little—!"

"Yuk! I'm all covered in sundae!"

Sakura took a seat beside Sayuri, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just hope that everyone becomes happy with their special someone." She turned her attention to the three men fighting, "Hey, knock it off!" She returned to Sayuri, "It's hard to live with regrets."

"Of course…" Sayuri caught a glance at the time, "Oh dash. I have to go, I still have invitations to deliver—I also have to buy a gown!" She got up to go. The men stopped fighting.

"You're leaving?" Tsukasa asked.

Takashi brightened with an idea. "I know! We don't have costumes to wear tomorrow, so, Tsukasa, go with her. Buy two suits; One for me and one for you."

Sayuri looked at him, "Actually the invitations I have left are those for Tomoyo, Eriol and Chiharu. Takashi, could you give these to them for me?"

"Sure!" Takashi ran out in his drenched clothes, obviously oblivious to the stickiness.

"C'mon, Tsukasa. Let's go." Sayuri called.

Sakura glanced shortly at Kouta, "How about you? Are you going out?"

He shook his head as he closed the door after they had left.

"Can you believe that they're getting married?" Sakura said quietly, looking at the invitation.

"I'm getting there…" Kouta answered, wiping the dust off his clothes. He looked up as Sakura studied the gun in her palm. "You almost scared me to death when you told me you were going to use that on her."

Sakura smiled wryly, "Me too. It feels weird to hold a gun." She fingered the cold metal, "It's like I have the freedom to kill anyone."

Kouta furrowed his eyebrows together, "You're seriously not thinking of using that, are you?"

"I will if I have to," Sakura picked it up and closed her left eye, "Bang!"

"That's not funny." Kouta warned her sternly.

Sakura put it down obediently, "I wonder when they're coming back. Those twins."

Kouta rubbed the side of his neck as he thought about it. "I'm pretty sure they're both having dinner out."

"I'll agree to that." Sakura feigned a yawn, "I think I better go to bed early."

"Couch?"

Sakura had started walking to the bedroom so she stopped and turned. "Can I sleep in the bedroom for just today?"

Kouta nodded, "I'll just go and have dinner out too."

'Tomorrow at eight.' Thought Sakura, looking for something comfortable to sleep in, 'I can do it!"

'I have to stop her from going.' Otherwise, thought Kouta, 'But how?'

Sakura suddenly remembered leaving the gun on the table. Kouta was sure to hide it somewhere. She hurried out quietly and saw him stuffing it into a cookie jar. Sakura was right—he was hiding it. Since she knew, she would just take it when he wasn't looking.

Kouta turned back and saw Sakura, "What?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight." Sakura lied, turning heels and marched back into the bedroom.

-

-

Syaoran massaged his temples as he entered his room. 'All that meetings and yet they didn't even let me speak!' He sighed, 'I was supposed to end it today, somehow…'

Sayuri knocked on his door. "Hey," She said cheerfully, "Look at what Meiling did." She showed him the hand-made invitation.

"She did that by herself?" Syaoran said in amazement, feeling even more miserable. "She shouldn't have."

"That's true. She did because of you." Sayuri told him stiffly, "Tomorrow you have to make me proud by doing the right thing."

Syaoran smiled sarcastically to himself as he gave the invitation back, 'The right thing… Just what exactly is the right thing to do?'

* * *

**A/N: I know… I did say that Darren was going to appear in this chapter, but I decided not to. Just some things I had to add before arriving to that scene. I hope you all wait for the next chapter patiently. I can't thank you all enough for the support and happiness you give to me. **

**Don't forget to review!**** cAuSe tHeY gIvE mE mUcH gReEn hApPiNeSs!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


	20. Drama Confrontation

What's within is what matters

**What's within is what matters**

**Author:** Green Cherie

**Summary:** Sakura quietly resides as a girl dressed as a boy after the death of her mother, father and older brother. Sakura forces herself to believe that she is a boy. What will happen when she meets a gruff and cold Syaoran who unwittingly makes Sakura regret?

* * *

**Chapter 20: Confrontation Drama**

Sakura woke up with a start. Tiresome as it was, she hadn't slept a wink. After all, the anxiety that came with the thought of confronting Darren wasn't too reassuring. _Maybe I should just contact the police_, she thought. _Yeah, and let him escape again._ She sat up slowly, observing the hands on the alarm clock beside her bed. _Seven o' clock; I still have an hour left._ She sighed, swung her legs over to the side of her bed and stood up. _After I'm done with Darren, I'll live somewhere else. Somewhere no one knows me. The police wouldn't find me then. Tomoyo might never forgive me, but that's to be expected. _She opened her cabinet and took a look at her clothes. _Three years ago, I was sure my future would be with a nice man—eventually, after Touya must've tortured him to insanity… and then I'll have a nice time raising three to five kids with otou-san coming over every Sunday to visit…_

_Now my situation contradicts with that very dream. How did things end up so badly like this? _Sakura stuffed some clothes into a bag pack. She paused when she heard her cell beep. "Someone sent me a text message at this time?" She took a look at it. "Ah, Tomoyo."

* * *

**Text Message from Tomoyo**

_Sakura, did you get one? The invitation to Syaoran's engagement party? I'm so sorry it turned out like this. Do you want me to come over? Who am I kidding? I am going keep you company! Don't feel depressed, Sakura. There are millions of other fishes in the ocean. I'll come by later, ok?_

"Fishes?" Sakura repeated, making a small smile. "She really wants a double wedding." She shrugged and made her way to the bathroom. _I wonder what Syaoran is doing right now… Is he… thinking about me? _She heard someone mumbling aloud in deep slumber as she wiped her face with a towel. _Oh right. They slept over._

She walked slowly into the living room, her bag slung over one shoulder. Kouta was sleeping on the couch, Takashi and Tsukasa each had their sleeping bags on the floor. After taking a long look at them, she turned to the kitchen to grab a bite as well as to get the gun. She frowned as soon as she saw the mess at the kitchen sink. _Just what did they do last night? _Sakura glanced cautiously at t her shoulder as she walked towards the cookie jar. The gun was still there.

Sakura walked out of her apartment, clad in a man's attire. Somehow her identity as a boy made her feel confident… and strong. She hailed a taxi and gave him the directions as she entered the vehicle. She didn't bother to look back as the taxi began to drive. _Whatever happens was meant to happen, _thought Sakura as she watched the houses pass by her window.

Kouta sat up solemnly as one would after lying awake for a long time. _It doesn't feel right but I'm not supposed to stop her. Sakura made her choice; whatever happens was meant to happen. _He had been awake the whole time from the moment she had gotten up. Kouta got up and cleared the sink. _That Syaoran… when will he find out?_

* * *

Syaoran quickly dressed into his suit as soon as he awoke. "Mother, are they there yet?" He asked as he entered the dining room.

"Who?" Yelan said calmly, gazing at her son with motherly pride.

"Are Meiling's parents at the venue already?"

Yelan glanced at her crystal-plated silver watch, "It's too early, Syaoran," She eyed him worryingly, "What are you anxious for?"

Syaoran took a deep breath, "I'm going to cancel the engagement!"

"Today?" She gave a small chuckle, "Why didn't you cancel it earlier? Goodness! Your name will certainly be a taboo to her parents."

"I have no idea what to do… just that… I'm not supposed to be with Meiling." Syaoran stated, falling into a seat beside his mom.

"So you've discussed this with Meiling and she fully understands?" Yelan stared sharply at Syaoran after a few moments of silence, "Syaoran!"

Syaoran hung his head in shame, "I guess I have quite a lot of explaining to do."

Yelan sighed, "It isn't too late to patch things up. Go and call them and ask them to meet you now."

"Yes, mother."

Tomoyo grasped Eriol's arm, "Have you confirmed our flights?"

"Yeah, I hope Sakura hasn't forgotten about it." Eriol replied, activating his car's lock before going with Tomoyo to Sakura's apartment.

Eriol tapped the door loudly upon their arrival. A cranky Takashi opened the door for them.

"Do you have to come this early? There's this awful story about a couple who got into trouble after visiting people early in the morning."

"Not now, Takashi." Tomoyo said sternly, "Where's Sakura?"

Takashi rubbed his neck in order to think. "She's in the bedroom, I think."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Eriol asked, catching a glimpse of Kouta cooking in the kitchen and a sleeping Tsukasa as Tomoyo went to the bedroom.

"We're living here now."

"Really?" Eriol thought it was very funny. "And Sakura knows this?"

A yell interrupted their conversation.

"She's not here! Most of her clothes are gone!" A sudden pause before a hysterical, "What is the meaning of this?!" A flabbergasted Tomoyo appeared with trembling legs, "Where do you think she went? She… didn't even say anything." She thought for a moment, then paled, "Oh no! What if she couldn't face the idea of Syaoran getting—!"

"Tomoyo, please calm down." Eriol said calmly, rushing over to her, "Sakura wouldn't do anything foolish."

Kouta turned around with a serious face. "You don't have to worry. Sakura knows what she's doing."

All three heads stared at him.

"Where is she?!" Tomoyo bellowed, getting angry at his compsure.

Kouta shrank back, "She… was going to confront Darren."

Eriol managed to catch Tomoyo before she collapsed on the floor. "Do you know where she is?" He asked Kouta.

"No. However, there is one boy who does."

Takashi thought hard, "A boy?"

"His name is Kenji."

"I know him." Tsukasa sleepy voice was heard. "You know this isn't a very nice way to wake people up."

Eriol became silent for a moment and then said, "Where is he?"

Kouta took a deep breath before answering. "He's Syaoran's nephew. He lives with him."

Kenji tugged Sayuri's arm. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty. Why?"

"Um… I think we have to tell Uncle…"

Sayuri felt the same way but hid it under a smile. She wondered just how she would do that. "Kenji, who do you prefer: the lady that brought you to the zoo or Meiling?"

Kenji didn't even hesitate. "Don't tell Uncle. I think Aunt Meiling isn't any fun – but the lady sure is!"

"I see… Let's go to your uncle then."

They met Syaoran in the hallway, frantically walking to the main room. Kenji blocked him.

"Uncle, I have something to tell you…"

"Sorry, Kenji, I need to go to the main room. Meiling and her parents are there waiting for me." Syaoran started walking.

Sayuri blocked him this time. She let him see her desperation. "I know about Sakura… I know something you don't know about her."

Syaoran stiffened suddenly and then relaxed. "I'm sorry, Sayuri. I wanted to tell you sooner… She's the one for me. Whatever you say won't change that."

Kenji doubled his fists, "It's not that, Uncle! Listen to us!"

"She can't be the one for you if you don't save her now!"

Syaoran stared at Sayuri first before Kenji. "What are you trying to say? Save her from what?"

"Sakura is—!"

"Syaoran! I demand to see you!" Tomoyo's voice rang shrilling in their ears.

A door opened to reveal she, Eriol, Kouta, and the twins. The latter stared at them.

Kouta's eyes fell on Kenji, "You know, don't you? Where Sakura is?"

"She's what?" Syaoran asked anxiously, averting his gaze to Sayuri.

"Sakura has a stalker." Sayuri looked away, fearing his fury, "The stalker is Darren—Sakura's going to confront him."

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. "I thought he was dead—why are you telling me this now?"

Sayuri mumbled, "Sorry."

Kenji went forward, "Uncle, she's meeting him right now at Manchester Street, the third floor building with a rooftop."

"I can't belive she would do this! Does she want to die?" The frustrated Tomoyo couldn't help but mutter.

Hearing this, Syaoran turned to hurry out of the house. _"It's alright now, I'll never bother you again. You won't see me anymore." _He remembered her say. Syaoran cursed himself silently for not noticing her struggle.

"Wait! Where're you going?" Kouta yelled.

Unable to control his emotions, Syaoran ran out of their sight.

Kouta turned to Sayuri, "What about Meiling?"

"She doesn't know yet." She said, hiding her face in shame.

"We's better call the police," Eriol suggested, taking out his phone. "Tomoyo, let's go."

Tsukasa took hold of Sayuri's hand, "You did what you could and that's all that matters."

"Li-sama! Where're you going?" Wei asked in surprise as he saw Syaoran approaching the main door.

Syaoran cast him apologetic look, "Wei-san, something important came up. I need you to explain it to them."

Wei caught his arm as Syaoran reached for the door, "Actually, the Rae family is already here."

Before Syaoran could react, Meiling appeared. "Syaoran… Where're you going?"

"Meiling…" Syaoran clutched held the doorknob as he stared firmly into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Wait!" Meiling cried hopelessly as Syaoran darted out from the door. She couldn't believe that he ran out on her.

Tomoyo and Eriol came running from the hall. The rest were hot on their heels. They went to a halt as soon as they saw her.

Sayuri walked towards Meiling slowly, "Meiling…"

Meiling was trying to figure out what Syaoran had meant. "Syaoran said… he said he couldn't do it…" She looked at Sayuri, "What did he mean by that?"

Sayuri hesitated. How she wished she had told Meiling earlier! Meiling had started sobbing silently. That showed that she already understood its meaning but since she asked, it also meant she didn't want to face the truth. Sayuri turned to Eriol and the others. "You guys should get going. I'll talk to her."

"What does it mean?" Meiling repeated, making a fist.

As soon as they were alone, Sayuri told her to sit on a nearby chair, "Meiling, Syaoran calling off the wedding."

Meiling shook her head slowly, "Why? Why would he do that?"

"He loves another person… that person might die today unless Syaoran saves her."

"Who is she? Do you know her?" Meiling asked desperately, "What does she have that I don't?"

Sayuri chewed on her lip before making her answer, "Cherry is Sakuragi… Sakuragi is Sakura."

Meiling frowned, "I don't know what you mean-"

"Syaoran loves Sakura. They've been trying to avoid each other because they want you to be happy…"

"So I'm the bad guy in this story," Meiling's lips quivered with anger, "I'm not the heroine in this fairytale is what you're saying!"

Sayuri placed her hand on Meiling's shoulder, "You know that's not what I meant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Meiling shrugged her hand away, "If they wanted to be together from the start, they could have just said it." She covered her face with her hands and started to cry hard, "Why make me the root of their problems?"

"I'm so sorry, Meiling…"

* * *

Sakura stared up at the building. There was still no sign of Darren, but her heart throbbing anxiously made her want to withdraw. Feeling the gun in her coat, she became a little confident. She turned the dusty knob, knowing she may never come out that way again. Inside was really dirty, Sakura could tell by the smell because it was dark. Behind her the door closed loudly and a pair of rough hands grabbed her shoulder. Sakura, startled, tried to struggle but couldn't get free. _'I can't believe I fell into a trap! Why did I even bother trusting Darren?'_

"Boss, I caught her!" The man holding her called out. Slow footsteps came from the stairs.

Sakura recognized Darren's voice immediately as soon as he said, "Good. Chuck, get the van ready." He referred to another of his accomplices as he walked down the stairs.

Sakura couldn't help trembling with fury and fear, "What's the meaning of this?"

"A change of plans, Sakura." He switched on the lights. "Why're you dressed like that?"

"To kill you."

He laughed, and told another man to bring ropes.

Sakura glared at him, "Are you scared of me so much that you have to tie me up?"

"It's not that I have to tie you up because I'm scared of you; I'm scared that you'll run away, Sakura." He grinned, "It's what you do best, isn't it?"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she glared at him. Now she was in a real fix. What is she going to do now?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long! I'm really really sorry! I had moved to a new country so I had all sorts of things to do, new friends to meet, get used to the place, learn some of its language and so on. I will continue writing this story. I'm very thankful to all of my readers that have been waiting for me to update for months—I don't know how much time has passed. You guys rock my world! **

**Don't forget to review! cAuSe tHeY gIvE mE mUcH gReEn hApPiNeSs!**

**With lots of greeny love,**

**Green Cherie**


End file.
